The Models of Petalburg
by TheDisguisedFairy
Summary: Not only has May set her school on fire, but moving is a challenge, there she finds 3 ridiculously gorgeous girls who rule her school. Will she befriend them or will she find friendship in the lone wolf, Misty, and 3 best friends who seem a little strange. CS PS QS ORS & IS
1. The Maples Move!

**I'm actually so bored right now that I'm typing the first chapter of every fanfic I said I was doing. I also do realize that typing my latest chapter of Greek Girls would be a better idea, but this sounded like fun. Okay, guys get ready to read a bunch of descriptions since this is the first chapter and all.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A brunette in a red bandana and a matching red shirt was currently moving to a new school because of her 'accident.' Maybe trying to make your own chocolate pudding wasn't exactly a good idea. It's not like she knew you actually had to find the real complicated chemicals instead of using your own little tweaks. And maybe she replaced vanilla with gasoline instead. Who actually knew that stuff was explosive?

She didn't. She and her adopted sister were heading to a new school and she also had to since she kind of 'destroyed' her school. She was in what her mom called, "The mom mobile," which was just a white slug bug. Her mom was pretty nice, though. She actually tried to make her feel better about the whole 'accident.' Caroline (May's dear mom) had told her it was perfectly normal to get mixed up with the complicated ingredients, but the whole time she was telling May this there was a bulging vein on her forehead. It was practically popped out!

"May, aren't you excited?" Her red haired adopted sister, Misty asked. Excited wasn't exactly what she was feeling. Guilty. Yep. Tired. Check. Excited. Not really. It was around 5am. It shouldn't be legal to wake up this early! Misty had always been an early riser, but May was another story. She liked to sleep until the afternoons. Everything was just so much better that way.

"Not really." She replied bluntly. Misty rolled her eyes. Petalburg wasn't for another 5 miles. May's eyes were slowly drifting shut. Soon she was sound asleep again until a very hard elbow jabbed her awake. If there was anyone who knew how to wake May up it was Misty, the toughest girl she knew. She hopped out of the car and saw the grand building that was going to be her new house.

The outside was a white building with wide windows with a bluish hue. There was a stone paved walkway leading to the mahogany-May believed it was maple, but her mom insisted it was mahogany-door. The foliage around the walkway was shrubs. The yard was in the shape of a rectangle with healthy green grass and a single fully grown willow tree stood right smack dab in the middle of the right side.

The house was actually more like a mansion. Thanks to her dad (he was a wealthy gym leader). May squealed. She just couldn't wait until she saw the inside! Soon she and Misty were both squealing. When they opened the door they were greeted by a flat screen TV, a white leather couch, a clear glass table with magnets on the same side (north and north or south south) for legs making it appear to be floating, an indoor pool, a foosball/ping pong/ air hockey table all in one, and a black massage chair.

Dad, you rock! I love you so much right now, May thought happily with a sigh. She just couldn't wait to see her room that her dad said he'd personalized just for her! She ran up the red carpeted stairs and into her room. On the left was a turquoise tinted glass door with a gold 'M' etched on. To her right was a plain yellow door with a 'keep out!' sign. May rolled her eyes. The only bad thing about moving to the exotic mansion was that she had to have a room in the same hallway as Max. In front of her just a little farther was an identical door, like Misty's except it was red.

She twisted the golden gilded doorknob and almost fainted. Her room was about as big as a park! Okay, maybe that was a little exaggeration, but it was definitely huge! It was in a weird octagon shape. In the middle was a queen sized mattress with red silk sheets with white pillows and a fuzzy red rug beneath it. Dangling above it was a gold chandelier with glass jewels hanging all over it. On one of the octagonal corners was a ruby red dresser with four drawers. On the dresser was a collection of makeups, nail polishes, and perfumes. When she opened the first drawer inside was neatly folded bandanas, all of them different colors. It went from a dark red to a black.

The second drawer had her underwear, which she hoped her mother had put in and not her father. The third drawer was filled with sketchbooks and art supplies in case she had one of her 'draw attacks' and the fourth drawer had jewelry that went from necklaces to earrings. Okay, her dad was the best dad in the world, but she still hoped that her mother was the one to neatly fold her undergarments in the second drawer.

On another octagonal corner was a white hook with her yellow fanny pack consisting of her Pokémon. The third octagonal corner had a fuzzy white rug with a white glass stained door leading to her walk-in closet. How awesome is that? Inside were her clothes and on the floor was another rug, but this time it was a red and white striped rug. On the fourth octagonal corner was a window with red curtains and the view was of her backyard, which was also enormous! On the fifth corner was a 14 inch flat screen just slightly smaller than the one in the living room that was an 18 inch.

Slightly away from it was a white couch with red heart shaped throw pillows and an identical 'floating' table in front of the couch. In the fifth corner was another table, but this time it was her bed side table. It might've seemed strange, but her alarm clock was on it and to actually wake her up either required Misty or an annoying alarm clock that she couldn't slam because it was far away. Her alarm clock was in the shape of a Torchic and all the settings were on a red podium the Torchic figurine was standing on.

On her sixth corner was her display of all the ribbons she'd won over the years. From 10-15 (She was currently 16). Each one of them was framed with the ribbons from the same region. Her Hoenn collection being the largest by far. She earned 25 ribbons altogether. She made it into the grand festival every year, but she'd never won the ribbon cup and even though she cried she knew that being a coordinator meant you had to lose sometimes. May's face lit up at the Hoenn collection the most. It was where she began and ended her journey.

She was just glad that her school still had contests. On the seventh corner was a bathroom and last, but not least the eighth corner had a photos with frames, but near the end was empty frames and a yellow sticky note that was too far away to see. May removed the sticky note and read it out loud,

_An empty corner for the new experiences you're going to go through and not because I ran out of things to put in it. Love, dad._

May chuckled at the note, but smiled nonetheless. She just couldn't wait for school now! She ran down the stairs to explore some more. Her mom had told her there were 15 rooms; so far she'd found four. Her room, Misty's room, Max's room, and the living room. The kitchen sounded like a fun place right now.

Maybe there was ice cream, to be specific vanilla ice cream. It was her favorite especially with chocolate sauce on top! Just thinking about it made her mouth water slightly. Okay, to the kitchen it is! She wandered past an exercise room with all the latest exercise machines and whatnot and a movie theatre room with black seats and a black screen with a movie projector behind it. When she passed the grand dining room and a tech room with computers and other 'techy' things, she finally got to the kitchen!

The kitchen had granite counter and table tops. The fridge and cooking appliances were stainless steel and when May went in search of ice cream, guess what she found? Vanilla ice cream! With chocolate sauce! YAY! But no sprinkles. Boo. She grabbed a blue porcelain bowl with a silver spoon. May would've preferred just scooping the ice cream out of the container, but a certain redhead was determined to not ever share food and cause disease.

May grabbed around five scoops of ice cream with the ice cream scooper, already unpacked. Most of the things were unpacked actually. The moving people only had to bring a few things since most of the furniture was newly bought. If anyone was happy about her burning down the school it would be her dad since he always talked about moving to a bigger house. It's not that she liked the fact that she demolished a whole building on accident, but moving here was a good thing. Sure, she'd miss her old friends, but visiting them wouldn't be that big of a problem. She'd just go during school breaks.

She would especially miss her two little neighbors who were the age of 13. They obviously were meant for each other. Maybe one day she'd visit them to do a little matchmaking. May snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her slightly melted ice cream. She quickly shoved spoonful after spoonful of ice cream down her throat until it was all gone, but regretting it. Brain freeze.

May took her thumb and pushed it against the top of her mouth on the inside. When the brain freeze let go of her she went down into the third and last floor. The basement. May flipped on a couple of lights so she could see. She was greeted by another living room, but this time it had a larger flat screen by the measurements of 20" by 24" and game systems next to it. She was sure this was meant for Max since he loved video games. There was a Wii, an Xbox, a PS3, a PS2, a PS, a Nintendo 64, and others she couldn't name. Underneath the TV was a stack with loads of game cases and next to it was a box of games that were alive before disks, DVD's, CD's, etc.

"Whoa, dad how rich are you?" She gasped. The room was in the shape of Utah with a whole corner missing. On the left was a door leading to a small room with a silver washing and drying machine. On the right part of the room was another door, but it led to a hallway with one door. It led to a master bedroom with a ceiling fan, a bed in the far right corner, a simple brown dresser, and a door leading to a walk-in closet. There was a bathroom connected to the room also. There were at least 2-3 bathrooms per floor or at least that was what May's mother had told her.

She went up to her room to go take a shower to get ready for school. May thoroughly rinsed her hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner and used strawberry body wash. She put on her uniform that consisted of a navy blue skirt with a white top with a large blue ribbon on the bust. May grabbed a matching bandana with a white Poke ball design on it and tied it in her hair.

She took a quick glance at her reflection and approved. She could distantly hear a shower running, probably Misty. For some odd reason Misty took extremely long showers even though May was taller and had thicker hair than her. May ran down the soft carpeted stairs and was welcomed by the scent of eggs, pancakes, sausages, and bacon.

May rushed down the rest of the stairs and found her mother softly humming a tune. May grabbed a plate and piled it with 4-inch pancakes, bacon strips, and sausages. Of course being May she stuffed the food down her esophagus and into her stomach in a few minutes by the time she was done with her second helping Misty had just barely dressed into her uniform and tied her hair into her typical side ponytail.

"May, don't eat it all!" Misty complained. She grabbed a plate and piled her plate with the assortment of hot breakfast foods. Max came from the stairs in his pajamas, a black T-shirt with a Charizard and black shorts. He hadn't yet put his glasses on and was in the process of brushing his teeth very thoroughly.

"Wood ya tooth quit done." He mumbled through minty toothpaste foam. He left for a bit and came back dressed with glasses and everything. Luckily for him there weren't any uniforms at his school.

"Would you two quiet down? That was what I was going to say, but a little too late." Max grumbled and grabbed a plate too. He only put a bit of every food onto his plate, but not even nearly as much as his sisters. How he wished for a brother. His school started an hour later, so he had extra time every morning for himself. May and Misty handed their mother their plates and rushed out of the house after saying goodbye to their mother and Max, but giving him a stink eye secretly, which he secretly returned just as childishly.

"C'mon May! We're going to be late if we don't run now." Misty ushered May out and started a light jog, which May sadly joined. If there was anything she hated more than waking up, it was exercise. They had to run five blocks to Pokémon Tech. The school was an elite one that typically only let skilled trainers in. The school wasn't something to laugh at either.

The school had a red brick design to it and had push/pull green doors. In front of the school was an enormous flagpole with a green flag with a Poke ball in the dead center. The school was about double the size of their house, so May and Misty were of course excited to actually look inside! There were yellow buses dropping off students in identical clothing to Misty and May's, but guys had midnight blue slacks and a white buttoned top.

They went inside and found a large man standing right at the doorway. His size could outmatch a Snorlax's! His head was shaved except for the gray hair on the sides of his head. He had a cup of coffee in his hand that made Misty's mouth slightly water. He had thin rimmed glasses and he was wearing a brown suit with a red tie. Misty guessed he was the principal since her dad had said he would be a slightly 'rounder' man as he put it. She dragged May with her to the man.

"Are you Principal Brown?" She asked bluntly. She might've seemed confident, but if she were to be wrong then that sure would be embarrassing and on her first day of school too! The obese man smiled at her and chuckled a warm and welcoming laugh.

"You got that right! You must be our newbies! I bet you're overwhelmed, right? Well, don't be. This school welcomes you with full arms! How about coming with me to get your new schedules, eh?" He said cheerfully. May smiled as well as Misty. This was going to definitely be an interesting adventure that neither of them had ever experienced.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter of this! I'll start updating this when Summer begins or when I finish Greek Girls because writing two stories would kill me! Well, REVIEW!**

**~TheDisguisedFairy~**


	2. MHBT Vs HSC

**Oh, geez it feels like it's only been a week since I've typed up my last chapter of this story. Time sure passes by way too fast for my liking! By the freaking way guys, Death Note is something I seriously loved to death! I literally laughed when they did those movies! I think it should've stayed as an anime. Hm, by the way I'm going to edit the first chapter by making it vanilla instead of sugar because it seems less impossible…**

**Oh, and I have a request! If I ever start to stray from the path of the main plot please tell me! Even if it's a flame please tell me! I noticed that a lot of stories that have to do with school start to stray from the main path to assassins or something, which is something I never want to do, so flame, PM, review, etc. just tell me I'm straying from the main path! As a novice authoress I must learn to stay on the main plot no matter what, no questions asked!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

May and Misty had already compared their two schedules. Apparently they didn't even have a single class together.

"This stinks!" May pouted. She had been looking so forward to having even a single class with Misty.

"We can always hang out at lunch, right?" Misty patted May's head and walked to her class. May felt a painful wave of nervousness engulf her. She, unlike May had actually paid close attention to Principal Brown's tour of the school. May just barely remembered where her first two classes were.

"How am I supposed to go find my third period class now?" May sighed and headed to her first class. May stalked to her classroom like, a zombie.

"I'm guessing you're the new student." May jumped and looked at who was in front of her. It was just a teacher. He had tan skin, a green vest under an orange shirt, some tannish-gray pants, and dark spiky hair.

"Um, yeah, are you my first period teacher, Mr.-?" May hadn't the slightest clue what to call him. Sure it would've also been helpful if she had actually memorized her schedule and teachers too, but she had been too tired and forgetful.

"I am, but you can call me Brock instead. I'm assuming you're Misty? Or are you May?" Brock said.

"I'm…Misty, no I'm…May." She said nervously. May had been nervous wreck ever since Misty had left her. She was just trying really hard to hide it, well, and she was a tired too.

"Okay, nice to meet you May. I'll introduce you to the class." Brock headed inside the classroom as May listened from outside the classroom. She heard him say, "I know there have been rumors about Ms. Maple," May blushed when she heard this, "But I'd like all of you to welcome her."

Brock motioned for May to enter. May gulped nervously and forgot all about her drowsiness. She walked step by step into the classroom, which actually looked like she was doing some kind of funky robot dance. "Uh…hi."

"You can take your pick out of the three empty chairs." Brock offered. May looked around the room. One was in between two brunettes. Another was at the front edge next to a boy with a white hat that almost completely covered his black hair and the last seat was next to two boys with green hair.

May considered her choices. She felt herself blushing about being next to the boy with black hair and a little overwhelmed by the drop dead gorgeous brunette, so she sat next to the boy with green hair, who seemed to ignore her existence entirely and the other boy with paler green hair smiled shyly at her. May gladly returned it since the other boy was just ignoring her.

"Okay, let's start the lesson then. We'll go to the cooking room as soon as I finish explaining the directions." Brock explained. Ironically they were making pudding…

"Try not to burn down the school this time, girl." The boy with bright green hair whispered into her ear. May jumped, but covered her mouth before she screamed. Brock finished his instructions and led the classroom to the Home Economics room.

The room smelled of flour, cooking spray, spices, and so on. The walls were pained a creamy white and the floors were covered in tiles. There were about 5 kitchens for groups of students, which consisted of an oven, a stove, a sink, and some cupboards. Once the room was busy with chatter May said, "My name's not girl and I won't!"

"Yeah, I was wrong. You're loud too." He put his hands up to his ear.

"Look-!" May suddenly stopped. It hadn't occurred to her that she didn't even know anyone's' names.

"It's Drew." Drew flicked his hair.

"Well, Drew, why are you such an arrogant prick?" May gave him the stink eye. Drew smirked and shrugged it off. May felt someone tap her shoulder, it was the white hat kid.

"I heard you were the new kid. My name's Brendan." Brendan grinned. May felt herself grin back at his warm welcome.

"My name's May, nice to meet you." May greeted. Drew rolled his eyes and left to go find his cooking group because he had obviously been ditched by his new toy. He inserted the headphones he had taken off just to tease the new student. He honestly didn't care if any teacher caught him or not. Drew nonchalantly shoved his hands into his dark jeans and walked toward his group, who didn't appreciate his 'taste tester' position.

"Since we're introducing names, he's Wally. He's just too shy to talk. I bet inside he's practically freaking out about a new student." Brendan teased and ruffled Wally's hair.

"Don't do that." Wally said softly. May chuckled softly at the scene. Brendan looked about at her and gave a sly smile, "You're not getting away, either."

He took the bandana off of May's head and ruffled her hair, "Hey, give that back!"

May tried to reach for it, but Brendan was too tall and before Wally could do anything, Brendan had tied the bandana onto Wally's head. "Brendan Birch would you please refrain from teasing Wally and our new student, May?" Brock scolded.

"Sorry, Brock-o." Brendan rubbed the back of his hat. Brock-o where'd that come from? May thought. "Now could you please do what you were supposed to do? You know? The cooking part?" Brock said. Brendan nodded and took the bandana off of Wally's fragile head and back onto May's thickheaded one.

"Oh, right. You haven't got a group yet, May. Hm, well, we seem to be full in all the groups, but I'll assign you to… Ms. Green's group." Brock said after he did Eeny Meanie Miney Moe.

May felt herself walk to the group with the brunette with perfect hair. May then noticed that the rest of the group was just as gorgeous as her. They overwhelmed her greatly, but May's nerves loosened when they smiled her.

"Okay, since we all know you're May. How about we introduce ourselves? I'm Leaf." Leaf had long brown hair with a lime green headband into her hair that straightened perfectly without a split end in sight.

"I'm Marina." She had bright blue hair in pigtails that were shaped like lightning bolts. She had bright blue eyes and a smile that warmed May's insides.

"I'm Dawn, but is my hair okay? They said it was good, but they're always playing tricks on me." Dawn smoothed out her straight dark blue hair. "Oh, relax. It's fine." Leaf soothed.

"What about you May? Do you think it looks good?" Dawn asked. May replied, "Yeah, it looks gorgeous. I wish my hair were like yours."

"Don't say that. I like your hair too. The way you matched your uniform with that bandana was a great idea. I also love how you've done your hair and I don't see a single split end in sight." Dawn complimented. May had blushed at the praises.

"Dawn, we can talk about hair later. Right now we have to make some pudding. Oh, yeah. Are those rumors true? About you burning down your school?" Leaf asked as she gathered some ingredients.

"Oh, um, yeah. I kind of mixed up some ingredients like, gasoline instead of vanilla…" May had said the last part too softly, so the others hadn't heard.

"There's no time to feel bad about it. We have food to make, although, we can't eat it, so if you'd like we'd let you have it all." Marina offered.

"Um, sure, but why don't you want any?" May asked.

"You see, we're models, so we have to follow this special diet, which means-" Leaf was interrupted by Dawn.

"No delicious food." Dawn pouted. May shouldn't have been surprised since they were drop dead gorgeous, but May had always been denser than others.

"That would stink. I don't know how I could live without ice cream, chips, fries, burgers, chocolate, popcorn, pudding…" May started listing various types of junk food.

"Would you please stop? You're going to make me cheat on my diet." Dawn said. May stopped abruptly and apologized. It must've been difficult to always watch people eat things you weren't allowed to.

"Someone help us. I want an A in this class." Leaf said. The rest of class went like a blur to May. Soon enough it was time to pack up and get to the next class, which happened to be history.

"May, what do you have next?" Dawn asked.

"I have history and I have a day of introductions ahead of me, so I have to go." May said.

"Okay, bye. I hope I have another class with you." Marina waved. May was already out of earshot, though. Her schedule didn't seem to like her since she had to run half way across the school just to get to her next class. The biggest problem for her currently was where were her other classes located.

"Are you May? I'm so glad! I thought something bad had happened to you!" The woman, presumably the teacher looked relieved.

"It's only been a few minutes…" May panted. The woman rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, right! Well, let me introduce you to the class." The woman took May by the hand and dragged her inside the history themed classroom. The walls were covered with maps and important dates. The tables were arranged in rows of 4x5. May immediately spotted the shy boy with faded green hair, Wally.

"This is May. I'm sure you'll like her since I already do! Isn't she pretty?" May blushed hearing this, so did Wally, but May, as usual was too thickheaded to notice.

"Hm, go sit wherever you want. Now, am I forgetting something? Oh, right! I'm Ms. P. I can't tell you what it stands for because it's a secret. Well, actually, I'm not even sure what it stands for. Principal Brown just said that I should be known as Ms. P. My name's Andrea Anderson, so I really don't know why. Oh, well! You just got to go with the flow, right?" Ms. P explained.

May took a seat next to a girl with brown hair. She was also the one in her first class. "You look familiar. Weren't you in my first class?" May blurted out.

"Um, yes, my name's Felicity. I am pleased to meet you." Felicity greeted. She had pale skin, soft gray eyes, and mid-length brown hair that was cut straight at the bottom. She was also really small for her age, about the size of an average 3rd grader.

"I'm May, but I guess you already know that." May said.

"That is true. If you don't mind, would you please confirm the rumors? It is quite puzzling." Felicity said politely. May had to repeat the words back in her head before she understood what she said, sort of.

"I'm guessing you're talking about those rumors, but yeah, I did burn down my school, kind of. It was an accident, though." May's words started to jumble and scramble after that from embarrassment.

"Felicity and May would you please be quiet, I'm trying to teach some history! You know! All the Pokémon discoveries and all that nice stuff," Ms. P sighed.

"Whoops. We're sorry." May apologized.

"It's fine plus I don't really feel like teaching today, so that wraps this up. Let's just have some free time." Ms. P went to go sit in her chair and started to do something on her laptop. Her desk was covered in textbooks, maps, schedules, and other items you'd expect a teacher to have. Well, there was that and then there was the life size model of an Aerodactyl.

It was the only reason the rest of the desk was so messy. The Aerodactyl took up most of the space on the table. It was also pretty frightening with its razor sharp teeth, its bat-like wings, and the sharp claws poised right in the students' faces. Although, Ms. P always said, "If you're terrified of Aero then please inform me."

"We have five minutes of class left. I have math next. What about you?" Felicity asked softly even though the rest of the class was already loud enough to mistake for a wild party.

"I have gym next. I just don't know where the classroom is…" May trailed off awkwardly.

"That is quite troublesome, but if you don't mind I will show you where your next class is, that is if you want me to." Felicity smiled.

"Really? I'd love that so much! Thank you!" May exclaimed. She felt herself buoyant up from the heavy wave of nervousness to a light wave of relief.

"It's not a problem. If you don't have anyone to hang out with at lunch I'll gladly sit with you. I'm quite sure my best friends wouldn't mind, they're really kind." Felicity invited. May felt herself grin.

"Really? If you don't mind I'd want to bring Misty too." May said.

"I haven't the slightest clue who she might be, but if she's as nice as you then I'm more than happy to associate with her." Felicity said.

"Whoops. Misty is my adopted sister. She's the strongest! She could take on a pro wrestler." May bragged.

"She sounds like, a one-of-a-kind girl." Felicity responded politely.

"Yep she-" The bell rang and interrupted May. Together the two girls packed their stuff and headed toward May's class. Together they ran halfway across the school with May being dragged by Felicity. The gray eyed girl stopped abruptly in a screeching halt.

"Sorry, was I going too fast?" Felicity apologized.

"No, it's okay. I'm here in one piece." May panted. She really needed to exercise more.

"If you say so… But I have to get to my class and it's kind of far away from here, so I have to go, bye." Felicity started running in the direction she and May came from.

"Did she just run half across the school just for me?" May felt guilt gnawing at her gut. She ignored it for the moment and stepped inside the classroom. It really didn't occur to May that even the gymnasium would be larger than the others. May took out a small knapsack that held red gym shorts, a white T-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes.

A loud whistle, well, whistled. A man with long, wavy purple hair began to blow his whistle to the tune of, _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. _As soon as it was over he started, _Mary Had a Little Lamb._

He finally stopped and looked at May, "Are you the new sugar cookie? Do you want a sugar cookie? I just baked them." The man held up a wicker basket filled with cookies in the shape of Cacturnes. May took one and bit into it,

"It's not half bad." May complimented. The man with purple hair, however, took it as an insult.

_Not perfect?_ He thought. The man clenched his fist, "Are you May?"

"Yep and you're my teacher, right?" May asked.

"That's right, doll! Just call me Harley. Today, we're playing dodge ball, so why don't you get into your gym clothes." Harley said. May nodded and went to go change, so far she didn't see a single person she knew in this class. May quickly changed into her gym clothes. The moment she stepped out, Harley blew his silver whistle.

"Okay, class! Today instead of running we're playing dodge ball! The teams are May and Her Boy Toys vs. Harley's Sugar Cookies! Okay, split into groups! I'll be a team captain and May, darling, will be the other one." Harley announced.

"May and Her Boy Toys?" May thought aloud. A raven haired teen came up to her. He had lightning shaped marks on his cheeks and dark eyes. His face held a goofy, but friendly grin and on his shoulder was a Pikachu.

"I'm Ash and this is my Pikachu. We'd like to join your team. Oh, and what was your name again?" Ash asked.

"I'm May. I'm guessing that's why my team was named, May and Her Boy Toys." May sighed. At least it was better than Harley's Sugar Cookies.

"Oh, that makes sense. Now, you need to pick more people. I know! How about not choosing Gary! I'm going to beat him for sure!" Ash cheered.

"Who's Gary?" May asked.

"He's my ultimate rival and childhood friend. His grandpa is Professor Oak and he's right over there." Ash pointed a finger toward a teen with spiky brown hair with his own entourage of cheerleaders.

"Hm, I don't know. I think he would be helpful. Oh, I don't know! How about you choose my team for me." May groaned. It's not like she knew anyone. May watched as Ash ran around the room asking people to join the team. A girl with almost black choppy layered hair came up to May. She had almond shaped eyes that were almost black and she was wearing a white T-shirt, black gym shorts, and some worn out black converse.

"Yo, I'm Lisa. Can I join your group? I don't think I want to be a 'sugar cookie.'" Lisa introduced.

"Sure, but I think we should ask Ash how many more people have joined my team." May looked around the large gymnasium and found Ash talking to a guy with messy dark brown hair.

"Hey, Lisa! I love you!" The boy waved. Lisa raised her eye brow.

"Um, thanks. Love you too, but you know as friends, but back to the more important things. We're here to play dodge ball, not to randomly scream out at childhood friends, Simon." Lisa said rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but who's team are you on?" Simon asked.

"Guess." Lisa said.

"Harley's Sugar Cookies?" Simon guessed.

"Then let's play." Lisa grinned. Harley's whistle blew and the teams were split up. Simon and Gary were on the opposing team of May, Ash, and Lisa.

"Go! Go! Harley's Sugar Cookies! Go! Go!" Harley cheered with a purple pompom in one hand and a green one in the other.

"Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it! No one can!" Gary's cheerleading squad said in unison.

Balls of red, blue, green, and yellow whirred past the room. The first person out that May was aware of was Lisa. Next was Ash and soon enough Simon was out too. Soon enough the only few left was May and someone else that went by the name of Will. The only one left on Harley's Sugar Cookies was Gary.

"Gary! Gary, he's out man! If he can't do it! No one can!" The girls were still cheering. Will threw the ball and missed Gary, but May threw the ball right after and hit Gary square on the chest.

"NOOOO! My sugar cookies! Don't let that troll-faced doll win!" Harley wailed. The class took it as the chance to go change. May felt a little wary when Harley shot her daggers after May had changed back into her uniform and rushed out of the room.

"Ash, do you know where Mrs. R's class is?" May asked.

"Yeah, I actually have that, so let's go. I'll race you." Ash started to go into a full out sprit with May trailing behind him. She was already tired from her previous three classes.

"We're here!" Ash announced. May had just turned the corner and saw Ash waiting for her.

"I'm…going…to…die." May panted.

"It was just a race." Ash said.

"Never mind." May found a nearby drinking fountain and drank her fill and more, "Ah, now I'm refreshed!"

Together the two entered the math classroom. It looked like the average math-themed classroom and a scrawny, old, and sharp woman sat behind a test typing something on a laptop.

"Are you the young Miss May?" Her voice was screechy.

"Yeah…" May answered awkwardly. The woman had blond hair, but most of it was already streaked with gray. Her nearly gray hair was tied in a neat bun on the nape of her neck. She had glasses neatly placed on her nose, small beady eyes, black high heels, a white blouse, and a black skirt that was much too short for a woman of her age, but she still was very intimidating.

"Take a seat next to Dawn. Raise your hand, so May knows where you are," Dawn raised her perfectly manicured hand, "I won't have any of you boys mixing with the girls." Mrs. R hissed. May rushed to go sit next to Dawn and a girl whose hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Now pay attention! Math is very important! That's why those essays on the importance of math are due next Tuesday." Mrs. R started the lesson. When half the lesson was over May almost fell asleep, but Dawn had pinched her and given her a note,

_DON'T fall asleep. Mrs. R will give you a week of detention! Just pinch yourself awake or something._

_~Dawn_

_P.S. Want to sit with my friends and me during lunch?_

May quickly scribbled, 'Yes' and passed it to Dawn.

* * *

**I know that I'm actually on time this week, but I won't be able to update this story as freely as my last one, so expect me to update every few weeks. I've got a huge case of writer's block, so don't expect me to update on time next week. It took me about 3 weeks to type this up... REVIEW!**

**~TDF~**


	3. May Meets The Prince Of Hoenn!

**Third chapter! I had so much writer's block! It took me forever to write this, but it's finally up! I just really felt like I should update. But on another note if you guys have time would you please read my One-shot Collection?**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"It's lunchtime! Hey, May do you want me to show you where the cafeteria is?" Ash asked as soon as the bell rang.

"It's lunchtime? Yay! I'm so hungry! I could eat a whole Groudon!" May said. Together the two walked through the hallways to the cafeteria, which of course was extremely exquisite. The walls were lined with royal blue wallpaper and the floors were covered in jade-like flooring. Tables covered with lace were flocked with students who were eating foods with names May couldn't pronounce in a million years.

The air smelled of fancy spices and sauces, you could hear the excited chatter all around, and May's mouth started watering by looking at all the food.

"I'm starved!" Ash exclaimed. He grabbed a tray and was handed food from waiter to waitress. It was apparent that Ash was well known for his appetite here. Ash was handed filet mignon, caviar, escargot, and others May couldn't identify. May grabbed a tray herself and was handed food on porcelain plates with different kinds of forks, spoons, and knives.

"Oh, thanks." May said.

"It was our pleasure, madam." A waiter bowed his head and headed through a pair of golden laced doors. May spotted a blunette thrashing her arms wildly in May's direction. May grinned and walked toward the table. Funny, she thought she had forgotten something.

"May, you have to tell me what other classes you have." Leaf piped up.

"Okay, let me grab my paper." May took out a white sheet of paper with her schedule printed on it,

1st period-CTE, Mr. L

2nd period-History, Ms. P

3rd period-Gym, Mr. C

4th period-Math, Mrs. R

5th period-English, Mr. I

6th period-Health, Ms. I

7th period-Science, Mr. P

8th period-Coordinating, Ms. N

"This is awesome! I have Coordinating too, but that's the only other class I have with you." Dawn pouted.

"Lucky jerks. I just have Trainer's class with Gary. Oh, whoops. You don't know who Gary is right? Well, he's this jerk who's always got his cheerleading squad with him." Leaf said.

"Actually, I've heard of him and I have gym with him." May said.

"Did you beat his sorry butt?" Leaf interjected.

"I guess, but it was a close call." May said.

"You still beat him, so now I can rub it in his face for you." Leaf gave a mischievous grin. May had a feeling Leaf was a little too interested in what Gary did.

"Don't mind her. Leaf's a little obsessed with Gary, but I'm looking forward to seeing you in Soledad's coordinating class." Marina ignored the glares from Leaf. As Dawn rolled her eyes May took a bite of some kind of meat with brown sauce and some cilantro leaves.

"Yum." May sighed dreamily. Leaf and Dawn gazed longingly at May's platter of food.

"You're going to kill me with temptation." Dawn groaned and stabbed her fork into her salad.

May quickly swallowed the meat, "Sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault models have to eat the most boring food in the world." Dawn said.

"Well, then…" May started to shove food into her mouth with Dawn and Leaf watering their mouths. Leaf looked away and started to shovel salad into her mouth as fast as she could. It wasn't that she didn't like salads; it was just that it got pretty tiring eating salads all the time.

Dawn on the other hand loathed salads. She just REALLY loved fashion and modeling. Dawn groaned and mimicked Leaf by choking down her salad. She chanted to herself, "Food is energy. Food is energy. Food is energy."

Marina just ate her salad as if nothing abnormal was happening. The only funny thing was May still felt as if she had forgotten something.

* * *

English was next for May. Then something struck her. She still didn't know where all of her classes were. Her first day was turning out to be a real pain. Someone's delicate hand tapped May's shoulder softly. It was Wally.

"You're Will? Or was it Willy? Oh, right! You're name's Wally!" May said.

"Yeah…you…to…walk…your…class…me?" Half of Wally's words were too soft for May to hear, so she couldn't make sense of it.

"Um, I know this is really rude, but I couldn't understand half of that." May said. Wally blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I asked you if you wanted me to guide you to your next class." Wally said more clearly.

"Really? Thank you so much! I thought I was going to die!" May in her moment of relief hugged Wally without thinking about her actions. Wally blushed, but tried to hide it as much as he could when May apologized.

"It's okay." Wally said shyly.

"Do you have your stuff? Oh, you do, but I need my stuff so…" May drifted off awkwardly.

"You need to drop off by your locker, right?" Wally said.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot where it was, though…" May blushed.

"That's okay. What number is your locker?" Wally asked.

"It's…1328." May said looking at a slip of paper with her locker number and code on it.

"Really? That's kind of close to mine. My locker number is 1451," Wally said. Wally started to cough harshly.

"Do you need some water?" May went to grab water somewhere. Then she bumped into someone, well, it was that Drew kid. "Oh, hey it's you. You know you're a lot clumsier than I thought.

"Look, Drew, I don't have time for you right now. I desperately need some water." May tried to get out of Drew's way, but Drew stepped in front of her.

"Water like, this?" Drew held up a plastic bottle that read, _Suicune Water: Water that's been purified by the legendary Pokémon. _"Yeah, can I see it?"

"What could I possibly gain from it?" Drew teased.

"I don't know! What do you want?" May said urgently.

"Hm, I'm not quite sure right now, but if I need anything I'll be sure to give you a call. Here." Drew tossed the water and walked away. May ineptly caught the bottle and noticed a rose on it. "What's with the rose?" May asked.

She ran back to Wally and untied the rose that had been entwined with a green thread. "I'm back. Here's the water." May handed Wally the water.

"Thanks, but my coughing stopped, but now if it comes again I'll have something to drink." Wally graciously took the water.

"Are you sick?" May said worriedly.

"No, I just have a serious asthma attack once in a while, but don't worry. Brendan's always there for me when it happens. This time I was just lucky to be with you." Wally put an inhaler to his mouth and clicked the button.

"Hm, well, if it ever happens again you can call me for help." May replied. Wally looked away and blushed. May being the dense and thickheaded girl didn't notice. "Oh, yeah, let's go get my stuff. I don't want to be late for class."

"Right." Wally said softly. He led May down a hallway full of lockers. 1340, 1338, 1336, 1334, 1332, 1330, aha! 1328! All the lockers at the school were 2-4 times bigger than a public school's. May quickly entered her combo, but the locker wouldn't budge. She tried again, but the locker held on tightly. "Open up!"

"Do you need help?" Wally asked.

"No, I have to do this. Why won't it open?! Oh, whoops. That was supposed to be a 9." May opened her locker and took out what she needed. "Okay, I'm ready to go to English."

"Is it with Mr. Henderson?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. It says Mr. I." May shrugged.

"Yeah, that's him. Are you ready for another introduction?" Wally said. May sighed,

"I guess." Together the two students entered yet another classroom. This time the classroom was themed for language arts. There was posters in the shapes of giant pencils and others resembling lined paper. A man in his 30's sat behind a desk with a pile of neatly stacked papers on top.

"You're May, right?" A man with neatly combed orange hair, thin brown rimmed glasses behind red eyes, and a brown sweater vest tucked under a pair of black dress pants. His mouth turned into a smile and showed his wrinkles created from smiling over the years.

"Yep," May said. Wally went to his seat, which was also the closest one to the door due to his asthma attacks.

"Okay, class! Get seated or you shall fear my wrath! Muahahaha!" Mr. I started to act like one of the cliché villains. The class sat down anyway.

Mr. I coughed, "Okay, back to the important good stuff. We have a new stu-udent! Her name is May! Just look at her! Isn't she cute as a button! Oh, by the way May-heh, that rhymed! May you may call me Tucker." Tucker announced dramatically.

"Where do I sit?" May piped up. Tucker gestured her to sit in an empty seat next to a guy with dark hair, striking brown eyes to match, and not to mention he was pint-sized.

"Steve? Oh, wait it was Simon, right?" May said.

"Yeah, you know you made a small brunette girl very sad. She's feeling ditched and abandoned." Simon said.

"Wait, what? Who did I ditch? I'm so confuse-! Oh, wait… Felicity. I promised her I would sit with her during lunch." May went silent with guilt. How could she have forgotten? MISTY! It suddenly felt as if a thousand bricks were tossed at her. She quietly sat down. May went over ways on how to apologize, but she couldn't think of anything better than to just bluntly apologize with a simple, "Sorry."

"By the way she loves orchids and the color white, but if you really want to impress her you might want to go ask Lisa. She is her best friend." Simon whispered. May almost laughed at his obvious attempt to help, but she appreciated it nonetheless. May nodded and smiled while Simon just waved it off as nothing.

When the bell rang May pleaded that she didn't have any more classes with Felicity, "Hey, Simon do you know what classes Felicity has?"

"I do." Simon shrugged.

"Really, can you tell me if I have any other classes with her?" May showed him the list of her classes.

"I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you the classes you already know about? You even have a class with Lisa. Hm, yep! Coordinating with Felicity and Lisa will be fun, huh?" Simon gave the list back to May and she tucked it back into her bag.

"So that means they're coordinators?" May asked.

"Right and strong ones, might I add." Simon said.

"I was kind of hoping for that." May said.

"Really? Then I should also tell you that I know you're known as the Princess of Hoenn. Oh, and not to mention those two girls have nicknames of their own." Simon informed.

"How'd you know?" May asked.

"I live next to three coordinators. How could I not know? Well, I have to go. My next class is with the very girl you upset." Simon walked off to some other classroom close by while May looked around hopelessly. She jumped when Wally's voice came from behind her, "Do you need help finding your next classroom?"

"YES! Thank the holy Ho-Oh you're here. I thought I was going to have to wander around aimlessly." May sighed in relief. Wally chuckled at her behavior and guided her to her next class, which was coincidently right across the Tucker's classroom.

"Ms. I's classroom is right there. I have to go. I have other classes to attend, I'll see you tomorrow." Wally said farewell to her and went to whatever class he had next. May stepped into the classroom and found herself to be the very first one in and then others arrived.

Ms. I was a delicate woman with her strawberry blond hair tied into a messy bun. She wore a black blouse with a black skirt and black gladiator sandals giving her an elegant look. Her chocolate brown eyes had on light mascara and light eyeliner. Her fresh red lipstick and light blush made her look young, but mature.

"Are you May?" Her gentle voice was melodious and sweet.

"Yep!" May said excitedly.

"May, would you like me to pick your seat or would you rather have me pick for you considering this is your first day and all. I wouldn't think you would know too many of the students yet. This way you could possibly make new friends. Also don't call me Ms. I. Principal Brown gave us teachers all names we don't quite understand, but just call me Ms. William."

"Okay, but Ms. William if it is okay with you can I just sit wherever I want?" May asked shyly noticing that most of the students were already seated. Ms. William nodded and May went to sit next to Lisa, who was spotted during Ms. William's explanation.

"Hey." May started.

"You know it's not nice to not keep your word." Lisa said instantly.

"Right about that… I kind of forgot." May chuckled nervously.

"You forgot? It literally happened a few hours ago." Lisa perked her brow.

"Yeah, kind of hard to believe, but sometimes people refer to me as thickheaded." May rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Well, you still need to apologize to her or else she'll get all depressed and stuff." Lisa said.

"That's the same thing Simon said, but this is only my first day. What do I do?" May asked. Lisa, however, didn't get to reply because the lesson of the respiratory system started, but was interrupted again.

"Sorry, but a student of mine forgot her bag." Tucker held up a red shoulder bag. The bag had ruffles on the sides, the middle was flat, a short strap connected by two gold rings and a zipper opening at the top. May blushed, it was hers. She shyly raised her hand and Tucker handed it to her, "It was nice seeing you, Michelle."

"Ah, you too, Tucker." Ms. William (Michelle) looked like she had a dazed look, as well as Tucker.

"Lisa, what's up with them?" May whispered.

"Isn't it obvious? They like each other." Lisa whispered back. Ms. William shushed them and she resumed the lesson, but she seemed happier. May did a double-check to make sure she had all her things. Pencil. Check. Phone. Check. Paper. Check. Other school stuff. Chcek. Necessary snacks. Check.

And just like that, class was over. Next up for May was science with Mr. P. "Lisa, could you show me where Mr. P's classroom is?" May requested.

"Yep, just let me get my stuff." Lisa took hold of her black shoulder bag with a white butterfly's wing design and shoved her stuff in it. They went through the halls and occasionally turned corners. Finally they arrived at a corner, "My class is to the right, but yours is down the left corridor and then take a right. That should be your science class." Lisa instructed.

"Okay, thanks!" May said.

"Oh, and don't forget. When you like someone ask yourself this. If you couldn't see them would you still like them?" Lisa said smartly.

"Um, okay?" But Lisa had already left, "That was weird." May headed in the direction of her classroom like Lisa instructed. Soon she approached a door that said _TIGHTLY SEALED! _When May tried to open the door it came open with ease. Inside there was six tables with 3-4 people per table. A man wearing a lab coat and goggles that looked like clear sunglasses was mixing a red liquid with a green one.

"May, you're 2 minutes and," He checked his watch, "15 seconds earlier than I expected."

Oh, sorry…" May said drifting off awkwardly.

"It's quite all right. It doesn't make any sense for you to apologize. I was the one, after all, that was wrong." He said. His long face was framed with silver hair; his silver mustache glistened in the sun, his azure eyes were bright, and his tan skin was mostly covered by the lab coat he wore.

"Let's get this over with. Class, this is May. She's new and she's going to join group 3." And just like that her introduction was done. May went to go to group 3, which consisted of strangers May didn't know and a Brendan halfway across the room. She was handed a pair of the goggles and put them on.

"This is Mary," Mary had short brown hair in a pixie cut with purple eyes with brown flecks. Her skin was almost pale as a ghost's. Mary's small round face gave off an intimidating look. Her feet adorned black tennis shoes and long knee socks that didn't reach past her mid-leg due to her extremely long legs. She was about twice the size of May.

"This is Elizabeth, but call her Lizzy." Lizzy's red hair streaked with pink was tied into a casual ponytail and her slightly pudgy face was covered in freckles. Her navy blue eyes were small and beady; her lips were thin as could be. Almost as if she had none. Her feet, were to say, larger than expected. A small Bigfoot as someone might say, but May wasn't one to use names. She had on large blue flip flops with socks…

"And I'm Ryan." Ryan was by far the most presentable. His black hair was in a Mohawk and his yellow eyes were large and friendly. His mouth was in a devilishly handsome grin. His evenly tanned skin was fair, so to be frank, he was quite the looker, but he wasn't really May's type. All of the three wore the same goggles as May.

"Oh, nice to meet you." May greeted warmly.

"Follow the teacher's orders. I need this A." Mary ordered strictly.

"O-okay." May said. That's when Ryan and Lizzy started laughing.

"Just kidding, but still try to follow her instructions. Boy, I sure did get you good." Mary laughed openly. May blushed, "R-right…"

"Okay, hand me that purple liquid. No, not that one. The one that looks more solid." Lizzy said. May handed her a gooey purple liquid. Lizzy dumped the liquid into the flask of water. "Next, hand her the smoking orange liquid." Ryan said. Mary handed him a small cylinder of smoky orange liquid.

Lizzy slowly poured in the liquid. The purple turned a pinkish red and then it started to bubble, "What are we making?" May asked.

"No clue. We're just following instructions." Mary shrugged. Lizzy took hold of a white cube with two tweezers and carefully put it in the container. Ryan then placed a small balloon over the container and it started to fill with the smoky substance. "Whoa." May gasped.

"Magic of science." Ryan said.

"Here. Put these on." Lizzy handed each of them a mask for the next project. May put on the white mask that most surgeons wore and made sure the goggles were still on her head. Together the four finished the next project and ended up creating a black liquid. "You guys are really good at this stuff." May complimented.

"That's to be expected of a famous scientist's, a chemist's, and an aroma therapist's children right?" Ryan said. _Oh, I didn't know that, but I guess most people here have rich or famous parents, _May thought. May started to look for her Poke balls, but then it occurred to her that her Poke balls were tied onto her black belt. May slightly lifted her shirt and made sure all six of her Pokémon were still there. They were.

And then the annoying ringing of the bell happened, "Time for coordinating." May said.

"You have advanced coordinating? Only the best get into that class." Mary complimented.

"Really? Now, I'm nervous." May sighed. As if she didn't already have enough to worry about. Now she had to find the class and battle some of the toughest coordinators known throughout the Pokémon world.

"What kind of top coordinator are you? Aren't you supposed to be confident in your Pokémon's skills? Or did you forget your Pokémon?" Lizzy said.

"No, I have them, but thanks. I needed that." May said feeling almost as confident as a green haired jerk.

"Then what are you waiting for? I have a class too, so ciao." Mary said. May nodded as the other two waved her a goodbye.

"Hey, need a guide?" Brendan's chiseled features popped in front of May.

"UH H-HUH!" May hadn't meant to, but she said it a little louder than she was supposed to. Brendan cringed, "Jeez, think you said that loud enough?"

"Whoops. I-I'm sorry." May suddenly found her shoes very interesting, the way the glistened in the sun and the way they touched the floor…

"C'mon let's go before we're both late. You wouldn't want detention on your first day, would you?" Brendan said jokingly.

"Right." This time May merely squeaked out the word.

"Okay, let's go, little mouse." Brendan chuckled at May's shyness. May nodded and looked down at the floor with a dark red blush. It felt like a whole eternity before they arrived at the classroom, but May almost forgot about Brendan when she saw the room, well, field. The grass was the healthiest shade of green, the water field's water was a clear deep blue, the rock field had rocks of all kinds, and there were tons of other fields May could spot.

"Amazing isn't it?" Brendan laughed at May's awed expression.

"Yeah…" May breathed. That wasn't all, though. The thing that made her even more amazed was the coordinators. May could spot myriad young top coordinators, who most would've been interviewed and starred in a Coordinators' Weekly Magazine.

"Seeing as you'll be fine, I'm gone. I have gym, see you." Brendan said, but May was still awestruck and didn't respond.

"I didn't exactly think I'd see you here. You didn't even make me think of a coordinator at a glance, much less a top one." Drew's confident voice slapped May back into reality and in anger, no less.

"Gee thanks. I could say the same for you." May retorted.

"I was just kidding, Princess of Hoenn. Have you met the prince?" Drew asked.

"There's a Prince of Hoenn?" May was puzzled. No one had ever mentioned this to her.

"Well, then the pleasure's all yours." Drew said handing her a red rose.

"Oh, thanks…" May flushed furiously.

"Just kidding. I can't believe you bought that." Drew laughed and ran before May could smack him.

* * *

**Hm, I've noticed something. I'm too lazy to always read over my chapters, so how about one of you volunteer to constantly read over my latest chapter and notice mistakes and stuff. Yes, I'm lazy and what fun is it to read over something you wrote yourself? Plus this way whoever decides to do it gets an early update! **

**Ah, and on another note (jeez, I'm really sorry for making this ridiculously long!) I've been really busy with, well, life. I've hung out with friends, worked, and soon enough school. The next time I update I'll be complaining about school, so I've pre-warned you!**

**~TDF~**


	4. May Gives Modeling a Try!

**Are we on chapter 4 already? Well, I'm sorry for the late update, but like I said I can only update every few weeks, which means 1-2 updates a month.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A woman with coral-pink hair walked up to May, but she perked her brow when she saw Drew there as well. Drew wasn't exactly the talkative type. He always liked to keep to himself, especially with strangers…

"May, I know this is sudden, but I won't expect any less from the top coordinators. Will you choose someone to train with? You have 5 minutes to get ready." The woman with the pink hair informed.

"Oh, okay, but aren't you Solidad Saori, the Hoenn Grand Festival winner?" May asked her eyes filled with excitement.

"I am, but right now what's important is that I'm your new coordinating teacher." Solidad said.

"You are?" May gasped excitedly. A grand festival winner was going to be her teacher.

"Right, but I have other students to attend to, so find a sparring partner and get ready." Solidad walked toward a group of students, who May recognized. Every single one of them had been on front covers of, _Coordinators' Weekly Magazine, The Next Teen Hottie, Gossip Magazine, _and so on.

May saw the trainers feeding their Pokémon Poke Blocks and poffins and some practicing moves. Flames, beams, leaves, punches, and kicks were everywhere. "I know it's amazing and all, but it's still not nice to gape at everyone." Drew snickered.

"Oh, be quiet. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to find a partner." May said storming off. She spotted Lisa and…Felicity. _Oh, great, _she groaned. Lisa spotted her and waved. Felicity looked back and her confused face turned into a slightly hurt one, "Oh, hey May."

"Hi, guys. Look, I'm really sorry for ditching you at lunch, but I forgot, sorry." May apologized.

"Oh, okay. Then I forgive you." Felicity brightened up quickly. _That was WAY too easy…_ May thought. These two girls were just a whole level of weird to May, but yet she oddly felt compelled to them.

"May! Over here! It's us." Dawn's perky voice called. May turned around and found Marina and Dawn waving her over.

"You better go. The highnesses await." Lisa scoffed. May gave a puzzled look, but she walked over anyway. A Mamoswine and a Misdreavus stood by the two. The mammoth Pokémon glared at May as she carefully walked toward the two. Its sharp tusks pointed directly at May.

Dawn must've noticed May's wariness because she gave the Mamoswine a sharp look. "Were you talking to Lisa and Felicity?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, why?" May asked.

"Well, it's just that Felicity's mom is the woman who designs our modeling clothes and Lisa sometimes designs some of our clothes, but it'd be better not to talk to her because of work. We're not exactly always on equal terms with the two. It's not that they're mean or anything, but it's bad when we bring work into school. A lot of paparazzi would find out and business people." Dawn explained.

"I actually love Lisa, Felicity and Felicity's mother, Lucia to death, but our relationship between work and school are a bit more complicated. You see, Simon's parents' company rival Dawn's mom's." Marina added.

"That doesn't mean I can't talk to them." May said.

"Well, true, but that means we can't talk to you during school…" Dawn pouted.

Honestly, it would've been an obvious choice to anyone, but this was still her first day! It was obvious that the three girls were gorgeous, which meant they were probably popular and everyone wants to be popular, but the other three were a lot more unexpected. Although, she didn't want to she needed to.

"Fine, I'll stop talking to them during school." May said glumly.

"We're sorry for making you choose someone over us, but we have to go. Marina and I are going to practice. I wish Leaf were here, so you could have a partner too." Dawn apologized.

"It's okay." May said. They left and May went in search of a partner. By now almost everyone already had a partner, "May, are you still looking for a partner?" Solidad's voice came from behind.

"Yeah, I am. Is there anyone left?" May asked. Solidad nodded.

"You know I almost forgot. Before you came this class had an odd amount of students and I always had to train with one of them, but now I can finally watch how much my students improve. In fact, there's one student that I have in mind. He always waits until everyone else is partnered up and then I end up battling with him. Ah, there he is now." Solidad gestured toward the green haired boy who recently got on May's nerves.

"Drew?" May inwardly groaned. Of course he would be cocky enough to think he deserved to take on the strongest coordinator in the room.

"You know, I was kind of hoping I would've gotten a decent coordinator as a partner. I guess I'll just have to make-do with you." Drew shrugged.

"Solidad, do I have to?" May would've begged if it meant she could have a different partner and then he came. He came in skipping and with a Cacturne by his side squealing, "Solidad, cookie! I want to battle May, darling!"

"Harley, aren't you teaching a class?" Solidad asked.

"Well… I left one of my students in charge. She was really feisty –not to mention adorable-and made everyone do 100 laps in the pool. She was such a darling girl!" Harley put a finger to his chin. Solidad laughed,

"That's just like you. Well, if you went through all that trouble just to battle one of my students then I'm more than happy to let you. Drew, it looks like you're my partner again." Solidad said.

"May, hun, how about a battle! I just know you've heard of me!" Harley flipped a lock of his hair behind his shoulder. May laughed nervously. She didn't even know he was a coordinator. He was pretty memorable, he did have long wavy purple hair and not to mention the way he dressed. May would've definitely would've recognized him if she had even seen him.

"Okay, sure." May said ignoring his second statement completely.

"Hooray! I get to battle Mayzie! Just let me change into my new costume!" Harley skipped off somewhere while May was left utterly speechless. She stalked off to watch Drew and Solidad battle. A Slowbro was using a Psychic attack on a graceful Roselia. The rose Pokémon crashed to the grass battlefield, harshly.

"Roselia, use Petal Dance!" Drew's voice commanded. Roselia rose from the ground and unleashed pink flower petals from its rose hands creating a powerful blast nearly missing Slowbro's ear. The said Pokémon howled in pain. Solidad smiled as if she were pleased,

"Good job! Taking account my Pokémon's speed was a smart move. Slowbro, use Fire Blast." Solidad stood confidently as her pink Pokémon released a scorching blast of fire straight at Roselia.

"Roselia, dodge it and use Seed Bomb." Drew commanded. Roselia jumped to the side, but scorched her small vine that was used as a foot. She grit her teeth in pain, but unleashed brown lumps at Slowbro and exploded when made contact even with the slightest touch.

"Slowbro, use Psychic!" Solidad ordered. Some of the Seed Bombs that had yet to detonate was fired back at Roselia. The Pokémon –and trainer- didn't have enough time to react was hit with the explosive brown seeds.

"Roselia, use Solarbeam!" Drew instructed. Roselia's rose buds started to glow with the sunlight energy and May had to block some of the sunlight from her eyes to watch the beautiful process of the energy collection. Roselia's roses brilliantly sparkled and showed months of hard training, which made May give a new characteristic to Drew's list of arrogant and annoying. She added hardworking.

"May-bear! I'm dooone!" Harley's sing-song voice distracted May from the battle, but if she had been eating one of her necessary snacks, well, she would've choked on it and then would've spit it out from what he said after,

"Just call me one of your girlfriends!" Harley was in a black sequined mini skirt that went above his mid-thigh, a low purple tube top, black gladiator sandals, a big purple bow, bright red lipstick, bright purple eye shadow, and a Cacturne right next to him. May felt herself cover her mouth as it began to laugh hysterically, but it must've come out as a scream because Harley's next statement was,

"I know I look good, but a fan girl scream will get you nowhere with all this." He then gestured at his body causing May to cry tears of laughter. May finally calmed down after a while when she noticed that Harley was waiting impatiently for her. His Cacturne wasn't looking all too nice either.

"Ready? Choose your best Pokémon! Don't hold out on me just because I'm so good looking! It's the revenge of Harley's Sugar Cookies! This time Poke-edition!" Harley announced making a few trainers look his direction. May blushed and sent out her Blaziken. The fire Pokémon made a fearsome pose making the trainers focus on their own matches.

May noticed that most of them weren't using their best combinations. She decided to do the same and not attract attention to herself. "Oh, lookie! Our ref is here already." Harley said. A man wearing a yellow and black striped shirt with tan cargo pants held a green and red flag.

"You may start!" He declared. Harley and May didn't hesitate.

"Use Sky Uppercut/Sucker Punch!" Cacturne charged at Blaziken with its fist propelled and spinning extremely fast. Blaziken waited patiently and when the cactus Pokémon was close enough he started charging too. His fist shining a light blue. The Sucker Punch thrust came, but Blaziken ducked and uppercut the Pokémon into the air.

"My precious baby! You'll pay! Cacturne , use Giga Impact!" Harley pointed a finger and put a hand on his hip.

"Blaziken, jump high into the air!" Cacturne slammed his body into Blaziken's direction. Blaziken had already begun its jump, but was knocked into the ground with a critical hit. The fowl Pokémon weakly got up.

"Are you okay?" Blaziken nodded and answered with striking a battling pose, "Use Flamethrower!"

A blast of fire came from the fire-type's mouth scorching the nearby grass in the field and full-on blasting Cacturne's prickly body. The cactus Pokémon was harshly burned and was even lit on fire, "Don't worry, Momma'll put you out!" Harley wailed.

"Drop and roll!" Cacturne did as it was told and started to roll on the ground and extinguishing the flames. "Now, use Pin Missile!" Apparently Harley didn't care whether or not he used his signature or not because the Pin Missiles expertly shot at Blaziken in a fast-as-light matter.

Blaziken, as fast as it was, wasn't quite quick enough to evade all the needles. Some of them pierced through its feathers and made it seethe in pain. "Let's finish this, Fire Blast!" A blast of fire in the shape of a skinny star shot at the Cacturne.

"Hyper Beam!" A bright yellow ray discharged through Cacturne's snow man mouth and charged at Blaziken. The two attacks collided and seemed to be even, neither one of the two giving up. As if finally by exhaustion one of them dropped to the floor and was hit full on by the opponent's attack, and leaving behind a fainted Pokémon.

* * *

"B-but she cheated! My fabulous Cacturne is unbeatable!" Harley was crying onto Solidad while she silently congratulated May on her Victory. May stood there utterly speechless and a little wary of Harley since he constantly lifted his head to insult her.

"Just you wait! I'm going to beat you and your too flat butt! I'm going to win!" Harley said through his faux tears. Solidad rolled her eyes; sometimes he was a little too overdramatic. Even for her.

"How about you train your strong Cacturne to make his moves even more perfect, okay?" Solidad said.

"Fine, but make sure you save a spot for my return! I have to go cheer on my students now, don't I? I mean I got in this adorable costume just for the purpose! Ta-ta!" Harley winked and sashayed off to the gym. _That costume was for gym? I thought it was for the battle…_ May thought.

"Pfft. I guess there really are coordinators out there you _can_ actually beat." Drew said.

"Like you can talk! You lost!" May argued back. Drew looked away slightly and flushed the lightest hue of pink, but his already pale skin made it noticeable.

"I'd like to see you beat a worthy coordinator with your rash techniques." Drew said.

"Well, at least I don-ARG!" May let out a groan in frustration. And just when she was starting to enjoy her victory against Harley.

"As much as I'd like to continue this, I have places to be. Here. Think fast." Drew threw a red rose in the direction of May and she caught it clumsily. When she looked up, Drew was gone. May added mysterious to the list.

May stared at the rose. This wasn't the first one either. She sighed and gently placed it into her bag. And then Dawn appeared. "Hey, we actually have a photo-shoot today. Want to come join us?"

May's stomach fluttered with excitement. "Yes please!" May threw her fist in the air. She was going to see girls who posed for all sorts of things, commercials, magazines, etc. The only bad thing was that they were all what society considered gorgeous and pretty, making regular girls like May seem like trash while they're gems.

"You might even get to be in some shoots. Let's go get Leaf and Marina. Then we'll get to try on these awesome outfits and then some makeup artist will make us look gorgeous and that's when the photographers take like a hundred pictures of us." Dawn informed.

May now felt hesitant. What if she wasn't pretty enough? What if she accidently set the studio on fire? What ifs ran through her head making her feel small and incompetent. "You look almost as nervous as me when I was at my first shoot. Don't worry; they only hire photographers who are nice. We are a rich studio and can fire anyone who didn't give good service."

"Really?" May asked.

"Yep, now come on! We're going to be late!" Dawn grabbed May's petite wrist and dragged Marina along with her. Leaf was already waiting outside the classroom for the two, but she looked surprised when May was dragged through Dawn's hurricane. Leaf didn't say anything, but smiled in approval.

The four were ushered by a man in black shades. Their agent's black suit making him look mysterious and like a body guard. "Hurry or you girls are going to be late."

"Dad, is that your new character for the spy movie?" Marina asked.

"It is, but right now I need to escort you guys to the studio and weren't there only 3 of you? Never mind your mother already gave me quite the earful about being late this time, so let's go! Go! Go!" He guided them to a truck with the logo of, _Petalburg Modeling Company _written across it. The letters were painted with decorative purple letters.

The drive wasn't long, no more than 10 minutes, but to May felt exhilarating! She was going to a place where people posed for magazines and stuff! This also happened to be her first time in a limo. "Okay, so what do you think we're going to wear today? I hope it's really cute!" Dawn said stomping her feet excitedly.

"I hope it's comfortable." Leaf sighed.

"Then let's find out." Marina said. A chauffeur opened the door for the girls and Marina's father. They rushed into the large studio passing many models posing in front of green screens, simple backgrounds, and others getting dressed.

"There you are! You're almost late! C'mon we need to get you dressed!" A sharp woman with strawberry blond hair tied into a tight bun shoved them into a room filled with clothes. "Lucia's waiting for you. Today's theme is a formal tea party, which means we're going to have to put you in a lot of dresses. This is the 4th most important shoot of the year. Hurry!"

Lucia was a woman who dressed simply. She wore a white blouse, a black skirt, a pearl necklace, and two pearl bracelets. Her brunette hair was a shade darker than May's and flowed loosely down her back in wavy curls. "Leaf, you get this pretty green one, Dawn, you get this lovely pink one, and Marina you get this blue one. Oh, and who are you?"

"Oh, that's May. We brought her along. Can she pose for a photo or two?" Leaf asked while inspecting her green ensemble. Lucia tapped her finger on her chin and then she nodded.

"Well, this is only the fourth most important, so why not? Here, I think you'd look great in this red one." The dress went flying through the air and landed in May's arms. All of the dresses they were handed were all similar, but with different colors.

The dresses had spaghetti straps, with two pieces of fabric on the waistline; a ribbon was tied onto the side making ruffles across the skirt, the skirt reached to the knee, and on the bottom of the skirt bore small ruffles made with translucent fabric. May's dress was blood red, Dawn's was hot pink, Leaf's was dark green, and Marina's was bright blue. "Although, I still have some extra dresses. We're going to have to bring extras into the shoot. I made 3 more in purple, black, and gray." Lucia said.

"Lucia likes to make extra dresses to include her daughter, but Felicity doesn't really like to, so we usually end up having extras in out shoot. Felicity's been in 5 shoots. Tops." Dawn said feeling the texture of the velvety dress.

"Okay, well, go get dressed while I go fetch some extras." Lucia walked out of the room and into another. She came back moments later with three girls. Each of them looked like they came from modeling shoots and in this case they did. One had wavy brown hair, one had straight red hair, and the last one had blond hair with barrel curls.

"Why are there always so many extras for this group?" May heard one whisper.

"Yeah, I know! Do they really need so many good looking people to make up for their ugly ones?" May heard them giggle. May walked away feeling uncomfortable and a little steamed off at them.

"Dad, can you go wait in the car. We have to get dressed." Marina shoved her father out the door and locked it, but Lucia knocked a minute later with Felicity and Lisa.

"Okay, we're all here! My daughter for some odd reason wants to stay out, so get dressed while we fix any mistakes." Lucia announced making Felicity blush. The girls ran into nearby dressing rooms putting on the dresses.

Leaf came out first and Lucia started to inspect her, Marina came out next and Lisa inspected her, May came out next with Felicity inspecting her, and Dawn and the others waiting.

"May, why are you here?" Felicity asked. Felicity tightened and straightened the ribbon on May.

"I was invited by Dawn. What about you?" May answered twirling the skirt of her dress a little.

"My mom always takes Lisa and me to the studio during shoots, but I usually stay in the car talking to Lisa." Felicity answered.

"Oh." May said lamely.

"Okay, go on to the makeup artists. Next." Felicity said pointing toward a stool with someone next to the stool. The lady had highlights in her brown hair, a purple belly shirt, black skinny jeans, lip piercings, lots of ear piercings, eyelid piercing, and her belly button was pierced.

"Stay still or you're going to look worse than a clown, sugar." She said getting out concealer. Soon enough she was putting mascara on May's short lashes, something she wasn't bragging about.

"You look as good as you'll ever look. I've done my job; now let's hope Lucia thinks so too." The makeup artist shooed May away and started to put makeup on the girl with barrel curls. May noticed that everyone looked better than her in the dress and felt very self-conscious and started smoothening out every invisible wrinkle possible.

"Relax; I think you look better than everyone else. Now, go get your hair done." Lisa soothed patting May's bare back. A soft shove sent May in the direction of a man with bleach blond hair, obviously dyed. "Hm, your hair's a little short, but with my expertise I can make you look gorgeous! Now, stay still."

Curling irons, brushes, combs, hairspray, and bobby pins were used in the process, but in the end he just left May's semi-short hair in slight curls, "There! It took a while, but we made you look gorgeous!"

May looked in the mirror and saw someone completely different in the mirror; she even reached out her hand to make sure it was her. Her hair actually looked what most girls would call perfect and her makeup was applied expertly making her blue eyes look bluer, her thin lips look fuller, and her skin appeared as if it were glowing. Someone even did her nails and painted them ruby red and gave her a simple black ribbon for a hairclip.

But something was missing.

May ignored the instinct and ran off toward where the others were heading, which was the actual shoot. There was a table lined with a red satin tablecloth, a golden chandelier, and a fake background with blurry people in it. "I need two mains and 3 backgrounds!" The camerawoman yelled.

Dawn and Marina stood at the center ready to pose and the 3 snobby girls stood in the back looking as perfect as ever. May and Leaf stood aside watching the photographer pull back stray hairs, slightly tilt faces, move a few pieces of furniture, and then finally taking a few snapshots.

"Great job," her tone was monotone, "Now, I need everyone who's participating to come on up." This time her voice was commanding and forceful. May and Leaf ran onto the set. Beautifly filled May's stomach and made her want to suddenly hurl. It hadn't occurred to her that she might be camera shy.

May was about to walk off the set, but a firm hand held onto her wrist and wouldn't let her budge, "If we get in trouble for bringing you here with us, we're going down together." Leaf whispered.

"You, let go of her wrist. Okay, I'm going to have you, in the red sit down in that chair." The photographer gently, but securely made May do a model pose, which was an elegant face with a teacup about to be drunken out of with pursed lips.

Leaf, Dawn, and Marina were also sitting at the table. In the background the extras were sitting in the back doing similar poses. After a few shots the photographer said, "Okay, now do whatever, but model the dresses would you?"

Dawn jumped out of her seat and did a flirty pose while Marina blew an air kiss. Leaf did a peace sign and May, well; she did an awkward pose that sort of made her look constipated. The photographer didn't care and took photo after photo. _Snap! Snap! Snap! _The camera's flash went off constantly.

The extras just made the usual poses you'd expect a model to do while the other girls did the creative and exciting. Dawn's poses were girly, flirty, and cute. Marina's poses were mature, appropriate, and gorgeous. Leaf's poses were confident, sexy, and with a touch of rebellion. And finally May's poses were awkward, hilarious, and just plain strange.

May finally got what was missing. This wasn't her.

* * *

**Okay, well, school has started! And I actually wrote most of this during the last week of summer, but I watched so much anime…**

**Anyway, the deal I mentioned last chapter is still out there. If anyone wants to be my little helper and spot my mistakes here and there. Well, PM or review if you're interested.**

**~TDF~**


	5. September's Last Day!

**Guys, I literally own nothing! Don't sue me for owning nothing, 'kay?**

**Chapter 5**

The moment May arrived home (Misty had stayed to try out for the track team, the swim team, and the softball team); she collapsed onto the nearest leather seat and threw her stuff on the floor. Some of the contents spilled out, but May was too exhausted to notice.

"I hope they don't use my pictures." May sighed. She had seen the shots of her and only one of them looked at least presentable, but the others. Oh, the others! They made her look disturbing, awkward, and not to mention they made her look like she had to go use the bathroom. May groaned again. The dress she had worn had been given back and most of the makeup had been wiped off.

At first May had been hoping she was a natural model and would be on Cover Girl magazines, but instead all she got were pictures people would post on the internet and label, **FAIL.**

It wasn't exactly a picture perfect moment, when she found out the most decent picture was her smiling her goofy and happy-go-lucky smile. Marina had insisted that her smile was gorgeous and natural, but even a doorknob could tell her pictures weren't even close to as striking as Marina's.

A sweaty Misty with a chocolate mint ice cream cone walked in on May's little pity party and raised a brow while continuingly eating her minty treat. May looked up expectantly and muttered, "Hey."

"What's with the sour expression?" Misty noticed immediately.

"Nothing." May huffed. Misty rolled her eyes; May should've already known that she wasn't going to get away with a crap-tastic lie like that.

"Yeah, and I hate water-types." Misty rolled her eyes.

"How was your first day at school?" May changed the subject immediately wanting Misty to take the hint.

"It was pretty great. They told me I was going to be on the swim team no matter what, you know, unless they somehow find ten swimmers better than me overnight. As for the track team they said I did great and for softball, well, I accidently hit the coach's head with a softball." Misty chuckled nervously remembering how the coach had to go to the infirmary to get an ice pack. There was no doubt that she wasn't going to get on the team.

May perked up, "What'd you do?"

"I just swung really badly and hit the coach in the head with the ball. It was a total fluke. Oh, well, I guess I could always sign up for volleyball or something, so what's with your crappy mood?" Misty asked. May cursed under her breath wishing Misty would let it go.

"Well, I went to hang out with these really pretty girls at a modeling shoot and they actually let me take some pictures-"

Misty interrupted, "Wait, they actually let you on the set? How professional, no offence."

"Yeah, I know! I was wondering about that too, but I got my hair done, my nails painted, my makeup freshly and professionally applied, and I got a wardrobe change too, but when they started taking pictures I guess I was super nervous because all my shots looked demented except for one, which had my goofy smile." May explained. Misty, a girl who would rather throw her phone at a wall than wear makeup started laughing,

"Seriously? Who cares? It's better to have weird looking photos than to have normal looking ones. Don't you remember our little deal?" Misty said. May recalled a contract Misty and she made up when they were both 7 on how if anything made them look weird they just wouldn't care, even if they did become a really famous coordinator/trainer. May, having long forgotten the contract went, "Oh, right! The one we made when we were 7, right?"

"Actually, we were 10." Misty corrected.

"Yeah, but still! We were 10! How was I supposed to know that I was going to make mutant pictures?" May said dramatically.

"Same thing as taking pictures when you're famous." Misty pointed out.

"No-o, they're two different thingamabobs!" May said. Misty rolled her eyes at her step-sister. Maybe she could find a nice quiet place to enjoy her mostly melted frozen delight, while May got to rest on the current matter at hand. Although, maybe she could dump this problem on Max, Misty wasn't ever all too great with dealing problems that she didn't quite care too much about.

"Fine. Whatever, complain as much as you want, I'm going to eat my ice cream. If you want to join me in watching Adventure Time then feel free." Misty lifted the cup and sipped the creamy green liquid with a few slightly cold chocolate shavings. Yum.

"With Finn and Jake?" May piped up. Misty nodded, knowing May thoroughly enjoyed TV shows that were typically watched by children and 30-year-old guys who lived in their mother's basements.

"Yep, and I plan on ordering some good ol' fashioned pizza." Misty tempted.

"With crushed ramen noodles?" May had a thing for putting crushed chicken-flavored ramen on her pizza and she always asked for extra sauce on her pizza. Not pepperoni, cheese, or any of the other toppings, but sauce! May also asked for them to cut it in circles like, a dart board.

"Of course, and extra sauce too. You know you want to." Misty tempted once more.

"Okay, but you're paying!" May agreed. Misty sighed; she should've seen this coming.

"You wish! We'll split it." Misty winked and May agreed feeling much better. Who said diamonds were a girl's best friend. If anything it was pizza with crushed chicken-flavored ramen.

"Then let's order 3 of them. One for each of us and one for mom, dad, and Max." May announced, but Misty already had the home phone in her hand dialing a nearby pizza joint's number. May had seen it on the first day they saw the house and had been dying to try it. "Okay, they're on the way. I ordered a plain cheese one, an extra saucy pepperoni, and one with everything." Misty said.

"Did you order cheese stuffed crusts and some garlic bread?" May asked. Misty gave her a, 'are you serious look?'

"I'm going to take that as a yes." May laughed her cheerful and melodious laugh full of joyful emotion most people could only try to fake.

"Then let's watch Adventure Time with Finn and Jake." Misty said. May quickly shoved her stuff back into her bag and rushed to the TV room with Misty, sadly Adventure Time wasn't on, but some MTV show was and so Misty and May watched Lauren Conrad in The Hills and soon enough whatever else was next.

_DING! DING! DING! _May and Misty jumped in surprise, not quite sure what it was, but figured it was the doorbell. The two ran to the door, Misty stopping just in time and May, nearly ran into a wall.

Misty opened the door, "Hey, I willy wanted to meet my new weighbors, but mommy said, no. I did anyway!" A little girl stood outside the door. Her brown hair in a big purple bow, wide blue eyes, an innocent smile, pink pants, and a purple long-sleeved shirt with a snake on it. Not one of those scary ones, no, it was a cheesy one with a smile and everything plus it was pink with red stripes. Her feet were bare and dirty, probably from playing outside like most little children do.

"Oh, well, I'm Misty and this is May." Misty greeted noticing a Poke ball in the girl's hand.

"I'm Lacie and this is my Gyrados!" The little girl released a blue water dragon that took up most of the room in the doorway. Misty's eyes turned to hearts and May fell on her butt in shock.

"That is quite the, um, Gyrados you've got there." May commented lamely recovering from her shock. She had gotten used to a Gyrados Misty owned, but this little girl had quite a strong one. There was no way this little girl was older than 5, so that meant her parents must have given it to her.

"Yep, Auntie gave it to me! She said if anyone took me on a play date without asking me then I'd have to tell my Wherados to play with them!" She giggled, probably not having a single clue what it meant.

"Really? That's really great! Let me just say this! Your Gyrados is really cute!" Misty hugged Gyrados in a bone crushing hug, but the Gyrados looked puzzled by Misty's reaction. It was used to fear and not love and affection.

"Willy? Fank you! Most persons say it's scary, but Wherados is willy nice!" Lacie said childishly.

"Well, those people don't know a good thing when they see it!" The redhead hugged Gyrados tighter, but it didn't seem fazed by the death grip. A woman that looked like she had some plastic surgery done walked up to the door. She chest was way too large to be natural, her lips were full, and her cheeks looked fake. She was like a life-sized Barbie.

"Lace," The woman rubbed her temples to soothe herself, "I'm sorry. My daughter really wanted to meet you. I apologize for anything she's done and oh, look. She's even released her Gyrados again."

"Hi, mommy!" Lacie waved excitedly.

"It's fine, really. I'm May and this is Misty." May introduced. The woman stopped rubbing her temples,

"That's a relief. You see, I've been really stressed lately. I'm planning a wedding for my eldest daughter and I want it to be perfect. I'm Lacie's mother, but call me, Georgia." Georgia explained.

"Well, if you want we could babysit Lacie." Misty volunteered.

"Really? But we just met and.."

"It's no big deal. You can trust us plus Lacie's got her adorable Gyrados." Misty said.

"Really? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Don't worry! I'll pay you guys and everything! I have to go now! I'm expecting a call any moment now." As if on cue her phone started ringing the latest pop song. "Hello. NOW, WHY HAVEN'T ANY OF THE DECORATIONS ARRIVED YET? MY DAUGHTER'S WEDDING IS IN THREE DAYS!" She screamed into the phone. Misty and May felt wary while Lacie laughed.

Georgia stepped away and back to her house screaming directions into her phone. May carefully grabbed Lacie's hand and brought her inside. Lacie quickly returned her water dragon and ran into the house wanting to explore. She jumped onto a couch, shot a puck on the air hockey table and soon enough found herself lost. Lacie, of course didn't think of her situation and continued in the labyrinth of someone else's house.

"Lacie, where are you? We ordered pizza!" Misty's voice called. May looked at Misty wondering how in the world she was so great with kids. Lacie wasn't quite sure what pizza was, but it sounded yummy, so she tried to find her way back to the two teenagers, but May found her in a bathroom.

"C'mon let's get us some pizza. I'm starving!" May rubbed her stomach and Lacie mimicked thinking it was funny-looking. Just then a woman walked into the house, it was their mother.

"Guys, I need help unloading. I just went grocery shopping. Oh, are you lost?" Caroline directed her question to Lacie.

"We're babysitting the neighbors' daughter. This is Lacie." May explained.

"Oh, well, it was nice to meet you, but I need to some house work. Maybe, we could invite your family for dinner, Lacie." Caroline suggested.

"Okay! I want to play with this lady!" Lacie tugged on May's wrist. Caroline smiled at May's natural skill with children and went to do mom things like, watching Twilight and 'doing' laundry (painting her nails). Caroline had always been the kind of mom who was into teenager things.

"Okay, what do you want to play? Oh, I know! Let's play hide-and-go-seek! Misty, where are you?!" May shouted. Misty rolled her eyes, but came anyway. Who didn't love playing kiddie games with kiddies?

"What's that? I've only played, Let's-see-who-can-leave-mommy-alone-for-the-longest, video games, and Let's-see-who-can-leave-daddy-alone-for-the-longest. Can you tell me how to play?" Lacie demanded ecstatically.

"Well, one person seeks and everyone else hides." May said simply. Lacie nodded, determinedly.

"I wanna hide!" Lacie ran off and May was left there with Misty.

"I wanna hide too!" Misty copied her and ran off, but in the opposite direction.

"What?! This is unfair! Hmph!" May stomped her feet on the ground and started counting.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-99-100 Ready or not here I come!" She giggled and went in search for the two. May headed for the kitchen, but heard giggling from the theatre room. A child's giggling. May laid on the floor and took a peak underneath the seats, sure enough there was Lacie's hunched over figure.

"I wonder where Lacie is." May looked behind a seat or two before she actually looked over the actual one.

"What?! No fair! Wedo!" Lacie stomped. Well, there was your classic spoiled rich kid.

"Nope, we have to find Misty first." Lacie put on a pouty face, crossed her arms, and sat down. Yep, here was a lovely example of a spoiled rich kid. May rolled her eyes, had she been like this at her age?

"Hey, do you want some ice cream after this?" She asked. Lacie instantaneously brightened up. She nodded vigorously and jumped up looking at every inch of space in case Misty was there.

"I don't think she's in this room." May still hadn't memorized her house yet, so this was quite difficult.

"Willy? Then let's go find him!" Lacie exclaimed. She rushed out of the room chanting, "Ice cream! Ice cream! I scream for ice cream!"

"Her…" May drifted off awkwardly. Maybe babysitting her was a mistake.

* * *

Lacie had fallen asleep and her mother had come to pick her up an hour before May and Misty had their dinner. They had slightly cold pizza and some vegetables Caroline boiled thinking that her family was a bit on the unhealthy side, but she still made them chocolate lava cake. Yeah, they were definitely the picture of health.

"May, did you finish your homework?" Caroling spoke up.

"I forgot…" May had completely forgotten about her math homework when she was in Coordinating class. Max rolled his eyes, Misty and Caroline sighed, and Norman continued eating his pizza.

"How about you two?" Norman asked.

"I finished it forever ago." Max shrugged digging his fork into the lava cake.

"Me too and I joined a few sports teams." Misty bragged.

May feign coughed, "Overachievers." Cue more of the fake coughing. She would've done her homework, but modeling (horribly) and babysitting a little girl took a lot of out you. It wasn't her fault that her brain had totally forgotten about boring old homework.

"Well, how was your day?" Caroline immediately interjected.

"Exhausting." May sighed gulping down an ounce of Dr. Pepper.

"Awesome! I met this really cool chick who's really into sports and this nice kid who eats wa-ay too much for his own good!" Misty said.

"I met this snobby guy who had a really powerful Charizard! It was the best! I even fought against the guy. I won, of course." Max boasted.

"Oh, really? Tell me about it. Was it a good match?" Norman asked, suddenly dinner seemed less important.

"I sent out my strongest Pokémon! My Gallade. His Charizard sprung at me with a Wing Attack, but my Gallade dodged it with its blinding speed…" Max and Norman engaged in a less than exciting description of the battle.

"Anyway, what has you in such a grouchy mood?" Caroline questioned ignoring the two. May poured out her quick explanation of what happened. Misty suppressed her urges to roll her eyes at the unimportant problem.

"Well, on the bright side they're not going to be public, right?" Caroline soothed.

**Well, that's a wrap for this chapter! It's about a thousand words short, but whatever! School is very busy-making! I think I'm going to do 3 chapters per month, but this and the ending month, August are going to be different. Okay, well, REVIEW!**

**Oh, hey funny story time!**

**My brother clipped his nails into a trash can that he moved next to his laptop just so he can continue gaming. He finished and being the lazy person he is, he left it. I then went to do 5 push ups and 5 sit ups because for every episode of anime I watch I do the 5-rule. I did the push ups and then when I started doing the sit ups I hit the back of my hand against the trash can's rim. Twice. I then gained a lovely bruise that looks like a tadpole or a, um, well, you know... That is all.**

**~TDF~**


	6. A Dance? Coming Soon?

**Just the other day I realized I hadn't even started this…**

**Well, guys I seriously have to apologize, my dad's been really on my case because of an A-. Let me tell you about this A-, I was a single point away from that A, 1 point! And it was only because my teacher didn't like my comma usage! -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was the beginning of October and all May could hear around her were girls constantly gossiping about who was going with who to the Halloween Dance and guys daring each other to go ask out the girl of their dreams. May, being a new girl who transferred halfway into the first month was getting a little sick of it already.

But she had to admit, if Brendan asked her she would've flipped out and done a little happy dance with some random stranger she probably didn't know. Although being the hunk that Brendan was, he had a girlfriend. A pretty, drop dead gorgeous girlfriend who was incredibly nice to everyone and everyone just seriously loved her. Even May's jealousy vanished when she met the lovely and gorgeous, Addison.

She had thick dirty blond hair that was dyed with an ombre. Long thick eyelashes, full lips, a small nose that twitched in the cutest way when she laughed/smiled, and amazing brown eyes that were all way too perfect for May. She didn't even wear makeup, the only thing unnatural was her hair, who admitted that her mom bought a professional hair appointment for her birthday and didn't want to make her mom feel bad.

May could even remember their first meeting.

* * *

"_Are you May?" Addison Walker, the most popular of the popular ran up to May. Even though it was only May's second day, she'd already heard about Addison, an already almost-professional Pokémon Breeder and her hot boyfriend, Brendan, who have been going out for 3 years._

"_Yeah…" May said. She wasn't sure why someone so pretty was talking to her, maybe it was because of Dawn, Leaf, or Marina._

"_Thank the heavens! I'm an aide for the office and they told me to bring you these documents. I guess they forgot to give these to you or something. Do you know where your sister Misty is? I have some papers for her, oh, wait! I guess I can just give you these papers so you can give them to her, right?" She handed May 2 manila envelopes with several sheets of multi-colored paper inside._

"_It was nice meeting you and I'd love to sit and chat, but I have to go file some papers. Let's hang out sometime. I'm free on Tuesdays, mostly. You know, unless my boyfriend's got another one of his messy emergencies. I swear he can't tell the difference between soap and a rock sometimes." Addison gave a warm smile to May and turned a corner to the office._

* * *

Now that May thought about it, she did witness a little hug and kiss session between the two the next day right before class started. After that May had noticed she had one class with her, health. In fact she was about to head to health at the moment. A class she also shared with Simon, a really depressing guy named Paul who Dawn had a major crush on, and a really cool skater named Jimmy AKA Marina's crush.

She twisted open the door knob and was greeted by none other than Addison. "May, I _need _to know! Who are you going to the dance with? If you're not going with anyone, I have the PERFECT guy for you!" She started describing the so-called 'dream' guy.

"So what do you think? I was thinking we could even go to the dance together, you know, as like a double date. You, Walker, Brendan, and me." Addison suggested.

"I don't know… I'm not really into the whole blind date thing…" May said awkwardly. She still wasn't all too keen on why someone as popular as her would talk to the mundane May.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm sure I can fit you in." Addison said adverting her eyes to one of her best friends, April Pederson, a Pokémon Idol like Marina. She watched as Addison walked up to her best friend and started talking and giggling like most populars.

May was them bombarded by Jimmy. He lifted two sheets of papers, one with a daisy on it and a pink rose on the other, "Which one do you think is better?"

May paused, "The daisy?" Sure, she did love roses more, but only if they were red.

"Really? Dawn and Leaf said the rose, but now that I think about it, daisies do fit better." Jimmy said ripping up the pink rose paper and tossing it into the nearest recycling bin.

"What are the flowers for?" May asked.

"Psh, nothing important." Jimmy said defensively with a slight red on his cheeks.

"Oh, I see. Hey, by the way how's Marina?" May asked.

"She's, you know, good." Jimmy said ducking his head and looking at the floor. Luckily, for him the bell rang and class began. May awkwardly went to sit next to Simon. Ever since she agreed to only hang out with the girls May had actually started to ignore Simon, Lisa, and Felicity.

Sure, May had tons of fun hanging out with Leaf, Dawn, and Marina. She even visited the modeling studio myriad times. May even had her eye on borrowing a dress that had left her breathless after just seeing it. Since the Halloween dance was close she might be able to convince Lucia to let her borrow the incredible dress plus it matched the theme of the dance perfectly. Bugs.

As strange as it sounds, Poke Tech was known for the weird themes and Lucia's dress happened to be perfect for the theme. Weren't the others scheduled for a shoot tomorrow? Perfect.

Back to the current thought, May took a peek at Simon and looked away. Why did she have to make friends with the opposite sides on her first day? At first when she started ignoring them, they didn't really notice, but after Felicity asked if she could hang out and May flatly rejected that's when the awkward stuff started.

First, Felicity asked why and May, being the horrible liar she is said she had 'stuff' to do. Lisa was next, she asked May if she wanted to go train together by doing a double team routine during 8th period and May, obviously at the time not having a partner said she had one. Although, she did remember Drew saving her that day and partnering up with her, which was a lot less awful than May had expected.

Simon, a guy who didn't seem to notice anyone but Lisa and Felicity, mostly Lisa didn't even bother asking May about much. The most he'd ever talked to her were just school related things you'd ask most people.

May sighed and sat down next to the said guy and waited for class to begin. She was rummaging through her bag for a pencil when the bell actually did ring. May gave an annoyed sigh and looked up on her desk, where her pencil was…

"Okay, today we're learning about…"

* * *

After waiting for her mom to pick her up for 10 minutes she recalled being told to walk home that day. Misty had swim practice, so May had to walk. Alone. She had a fear of walking alone because she needed to be with at least one person even if that person happened to be Max.

"Misty, why'd you have to leave me, I have homework?!" May bitterly cursed at her non-licensed self. The wind blew at her bare legs as she trudged her way home. After chasing after her bandana a couple of times she finally arrived at her house, sort of. She didn't remember her mom remodeling the whole outside, which meant she was lost.

She walked up to the door and knocked twice. Footsteps were heard and a teen answered. Drew.

"Drew?" May asked.

"Are you stalking me?" Drew questioned back clearly as shocked as May.

"No! I just got lost trying to find my house!" May screamed.

"Figures." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Can you tell me where 11193 Marill Lane is?" May asked.

Drew paused, tempted to say, "_You do know that I can stalk you now," _but instead he said, "Sure. I'll give you a ride. That is, if you trust me enough."

"W-why wouldn't I? Wait, aren't you 15?!" May squinted her eyes.

"My birthday was last week. I'm officially 16 and licensed." Drew rolled his eyes impatiently. Maybe, he could just shut the door.

"Really? Happy late birthday!" She congratulated off topically.

"Thanks. Let's go before my mom decides to see what's taking me so long. Mom, I'll be back in a few!" Drew called.

A female voice called back, "Okay, but be quick! I need to go run some errands and Sophie needs a babysitter!"

"Let's go." Drew took a ring of keys out of his pocket and pushed May out, but not before she saw Sophie, the 5-year-old. May instantly forgot about going home and instead ran up to Sophie gushing.

"Drew, how come your sister is so much cuter than you?!" May went up to Sophie and was greeted by a smirk. Not only that, but she had brown hair with a snake braid.

"Drew, did you get a girlfriend? I was starting to think you were going to be one of those losers. Well, I can't say you got a pretty girlfriend, though." May felt a vein pop on her head, this girl was the equivalent of Drew.

"What'd you say?!" May clenched her fist, while Drew started his car ignoring the two.

"Ugly, gross, must I go on? Is that a pimple? Gross." Sophie pointed at May's forehead where there was indeed a blemish.

"Drew! I hate your sister!" May ran into his sleek, black Bugatti.

"Don't we all? Anyway, what was your address? 11193 Marill Lane?" Drew spoke adjusting his rearview mirror.

"Yeah and where did you get a Bugatti? This thing is practically brand new too!" May said looking at the car.

"You attend Poke Tech and ask me that? Although, I didn't think you knew your cars. Here, I thought you couldn't tell the difference between a Lamborghini and a van." Drew pulled his car onto the road and started driving ignoring the clever insults his little sister was hissing.

"I'm not an idiot! My dad and brother are obsessed with cars! They'd kill me if I couldn't name this car!" May retorted. Why in the world did she agree to ride in a car with him? Oh, that's right; she couldn't even find her own stupid house!

"I wasn't accusing you of being a witch. No need to get so angry, pimple head." Drew snickered. May felt her eye twitch and her neck grow increasingly warm.

"I hate you." May growled and looked outside the window ignoring Drew for the rest of the ride. When May's familiar house appeared she stepped out of the car with her things.

"This is your house? I'm surprised it hasn't burned to the ground yet." Drew flicked his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I burned down my school! No one got hurt, so shut up!" May slammed the door and stomped her way towards the front door.

"By the way, an 'I stalk you' would suffice next time." Drew pulled out of the driveway before May could chase him down like a lion chasing its prey. May added jokester to the already too long list of descriptions for Drew, too bad there wasn't anything all too nice on the list.

May stepped inside and saw Max playing the newest Assassin's Creed. May rolled her eyes and purposely stepped in front of the TV and towards the kitchen.

"Get out of the way!" Max said swerving his body to the left, so he could see.

"Hi, to you too." May took a bag of chips and grabbed a can of grape soda out of the fridge.

May heard the front door open and close, "Max, I told you not to start without me!"

"You took too long! It was too tempting! I'll let you play in an hour or so." Max said back, clearly not too focused on what Misty was saying.

"Fine, but if you don't get off I'll unplug the TV." Misty warned and dropped her stuff on the couch behind Max.

"Hey, so did you get lost?" Misty 'waterfalled' the soda and took a chip from the bag.

"Go get your own! And no! I didn't get lost." May said lying horribly.

"Uh huh, so what neighborhood did you end up in? Did you have to ask some random stranger for directions?" Misty poked.

"He wasn't a stranger this time!" May fired back.

"So it was a he? Who was it?" Misty took a cup from the cabinet and filled it with milk.

"It was that really mean guy I told you about on the first day." May said.

"Oh, the guy who flirted with you, what was his name again? Dustin?" Misty said recalling the first day.

"His name is Drew and he didn't flirt with me! He's just like that to everyone." May launched back.

"So he flirts with everyone?" Misty raised her brow.

"No! Just forget it! How was swim practice?" May felt flustered.

Misty wasn't quite ready to let go, but she did, "It was cancelled last minute. The coach had a date or something. I had someone on the team drop me off. I was going to tell you, but you kind of didn't think about waiting for me to finish and left."

"I would've, but I had…homework. Crap! Help me! Geometry's too hard!" May begged.

"Fine, but we have to do it in my room this time. Your room's already getting really dirty." Misty compromised. May grabbed her bag w/ math book and bolted up the stairs with a Misty in toll.

May went in Misty's room and dropped her bag onto the waterbed. Misty's room was as large as May's, if not, larger.

The walls weren't walls; it was actually a really long aquarium with Luvdisc, Finneon, Magikarp, Corsola, Remoraid, and all the other smaller water Pokémon. She had sandy brown carpet and a waterbed with ocean blue sheets and a curtain surrounding the bed made of faux algae and seaweed. 3 gray beanbags stood in the corner of Misty's rectangle shaped room representing rocks. A glass chandelier in the shape of a giant bubbled hung over the middle and mini chandeliers also in the shape of bubbles appeared here and there on the rest of the ceiling. Her ceiling was painted to look like you were underwater.

Misty's entrance for her closet was another curtain of fake seaweed and algae. Inside the closet were the same kind of ocean blue carpet and a lone bubble chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The walls were painted to look like an underwater cave with rock-like shelves and racks holding Misty's clothing.

"Hey, off the bed!" Misty directed her thumb to a gray beanbag.

May stuck out her tongue and grabbed a beanbag from the corner.

* * *

After school the next day, May tagged along to the modeling shoot, "How come I always see you guys wearing dresses? Don't models usually wear everything?"

"Yeah, most of them do, but we got paired with Lucia and she's nothing, but crazy about dresses, so we're kind of stuck doing all the dressy things." Marina explained hugging Jimmy goodbye, which was just a 'friendly' hug by her terms.

"Bye." Jimmy said and Marina waved.

"How much you want to bet that they're going to the dance together?" Leaf asked May and Dawn.

"Even if they didn't ask each other they're going to dance with each other and end up ignoring their dates." Dawn said.

"You know I can hear you two. This is why May's my favorite. She doesn't gossip behind my back about my love life." Marina locked her arm with May's and marched toward the company car.

"No fair! May's my favorite! I definitely saw her first!" Dawn hooked her arm with May's other one.

"If anything, I saw her first!" Leaf shoved Dawn off and hooked her arm onto the newly free hand. Soon a tug-of-war started between Dawn and Leaf with Marina trying to persuade them to get into the company car and May feeling like a dog's chew toy.

"Hey! Hurry up and get into the car!" Marina's dad screamed.

"Okay, jeez, you should've just said something." Dawn raised her hands defensively and stepped into the car with a mimicking Leaf.

"You guys are going to turn my lovely 'Rina into a twenty year old grandma," He patted Marina's light blue hair gently.

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, but Marina's really calm." Leaf pointed out. Marina was flipping through the pages of a magazine featuring her latest Pokémon Idol work.

"That's only an act! After all, I am the actor of the year, isn't that right, 'Reens?" Marina continued flipping through the magazine ignoring her father's words.

"Looks like she really is just calm." Dawn grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

"Please answer me!" Her father went on his knees dramatically with feign tears in his eyes.

"Dad, you're a great actor and a shoe in for the actor of the year, but they're right. I'm pretty calm right now." Marina answered looking back at her Magazine.

"What about you? May, you think Marina's just acting, right?!" Her father swooned dramatically.

"Um, sure…?" May said creeping closer towards Leaf for defense. If there's anything she'd learn from her visits to the studio it was that Marina's father was flamboyant, almost as much as Harley, her gym teacher.

"May, there's no lying allowed. Just give him the cold hard facts, he'll understand," Leaf assured.

"Is what she saying true? Is my daughter not following in the footsteps of her old man?" He flipped his dark blue hair with his head with more eye drops in his eyes.

"You're worse than Harley." Dawn commented.

"How could you say that, your gym teacher is such a wonderful man? See, look! We've hung out so many times!" He flashed out a silver wallet filled with pictures of him and Harley at different sites wearing the most intricate clothing ever thought possible.

When he finished showing them all of his precious memories with the said man, they eagerly waved him goodbye.

"Let's go see what kind of theme we're doing today! I bet it's a Halloween one! If there are any cute goddess costumes I call them all!" Dawn gushed.

Lucia already had 3 dresses lined up for them and they all had something to do with butterflies, "Since your dance is coming up I prepared these 3 dresses for you! Aren't they just the best? Lisa designed them you know? Dawn, you get the pink one, Leaf, you get the black one, and Marina, you get the blue one."

Dawn's dress had a black bust with lace trimmings around the waist, lots of tulle layering, and black lace butterflies covering the top. Leaf's dress was a stretchy black one with black butterflies making up the entire skirt made of fabric. Marina's dress was a royal blue one with a dark blue tie-dye pattern on the top and for the skirt was layers of fabric representing butterfly wings in the loveliest royal blue May had ever seen. They all left to go change while Lucia and May were left out to wait.

"May, don't think I forgot you either. I saw you looking at another one of Lisa's designs the other day and thought you'd look really great in it! I was even thinking of letting you borrow it for the dance." Lucia suggested. May almost choked on her spit, she didn't even have to bring it up. It's like she read her mind.

Lucia brought out the exact dress May had wanted to borrow. The white dress had a V-neck cut with the pattern of wings surrounding the V and a white mini skirt for the bottom. The skirt, however also had a tulle layering surrounding the back with mini-white butterflies attached to the tulle and a large pair of white wings matching the butterflies.

"Can I really?" May gasped still not used to the amazing dress.

"Yep, just make sure you don't ruin it. Lisa would be so torn. She and Felicity spent forever making it," Lucia said. May promised not to and hugged Lucia. She was practically May's 2nd mother.

"You're welcome. Want to help me bring out the actual dresses for the shoot. Apparently, if you don't actually work here, your dresses can't be submitted. They're such party poopers. Lisa's designs looked like any professionals." Lucia brought out a mini dress that couldn't be lower than the upper part of your mid-thigh. May brought out another as Lucia brought out the last.

Each one was identical to the other, but in a different color. The dress was a lot like Dawn's dress designed by Lisa, but without the butterflies.

"I may have taken Lisa's design for this one, but with her permission of course. You should've seen her, she was already hyped up, she practically exploded." Lucia chuckled.

* * *

**I'm going to have to end the chapter here because I feel like it. Anyway, don't you just want Misty's room? It literally just came out of my butt. I have no picture whatsoever, unlike the dresses. Oh, and if you want to see the dresses just go onto Pinterest and find me, TheDisguisedFairy. If you can't find me, PM me and I'll send you a link.**

**Some of my friends on here have been asking me if they could add me on Facebook, which is a no, but if I have 15 reviews for this one and only chapter I'll change my profile picture to one of me. A current one, no tricks. I'll only allow 2-3 anonymous reviews. I kind of feel like they just want to see my face or something, so this is my little compromise. REVIEW!**

**~TDF~**


	7. Contests and Planning

**I felt that since there are so many breaks in fall and winter I'll update twice this month, but the next update is going to be a little different, so look out for it. ;D **

**I'll probably end up posting it on my birthday (Friday, December 28) by the way, so watch out for it and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Unbeknownst to May, the girls had signed them all up for planning the Halloween dance. May had seriously hoped she could withdraw, but all sign-ups were final unless it was a serious situation and May's reason was because she was too lethargic, yeah, not very convincing. Although, at the time she didn't think about her homework and so she turned in late assignments like never before.

On the other hand, the dance was being held at a ballroom in the school and it was turning out great. Since the theme was bugs, it was a little hard for them at first to think of anything, but a few other people on the dance committee gave some really creative ideas, so the dance perfecting process was started!

The only guy who signed up was a jock named, Tyler-who only joined because of a cheerleader named Lindsay-gave the really great idea of a haunted jungle type of thing except instead of a jungle he suggested giant grass since most bugs were smaller than grass.

Although, Dawn and Leaf had to change it to the entrance of the dance, so people could actually dance around on the dance floor. After that was considered Marina, Leaf, and a girl named Bo went into music and food. Next, Dawn, Tyler, and Lindsay were assigned decorations. Lastly, May and everyone else were assigned with everything else, which meant advertising, cleaning, etc.

"Who can even decently draw a stick figure here? Anyone? I couldn't draw to save my life." Ashley said pessimistically.

"May's good at it! I've seen her doodles in math!" A girl who indeed sat close to May in math, Marissa blurted out. May ducked down her head and blushed; her doodles were always a little embarrassing to show, so the fact that she now knew that Marissa had been peeking at them was a little unsettling for her.

"I'm not that good, honest!" May replied waving around her hands frantically.

"Anything's better than me! There other three that ditched us for cleaning already left us with everything else. What a pain in the arsenal they are." Ashley joked.

"Don't say those kinds of things!" Marissa glared even though it wasn't the real cuss.

"Oh, relax! You don't have to be so uptight about those kinds of things. We are in high school and all." Ashley waved her off.

"Fine. May, so do you agree to be our artist for advertising? I know Ashley's a pro at working computers, she's such a techno junkie!" Marissa said clearly showing that she was close to Ashley.

"What about you?" May asked.

"I'll do the letters! I'll make them really cute!" Marissa said brightly.

"I don't know… This is a Halloween dance…" Ashley butt in.

"You're right, hey; do you think it'd be okay if I asked someone who isn't part of the dance committee to do the letters? She's really good at creepy things!" Marissa said after a pause.

"Well, I guess you could, but…I don't know…It's just….Weird." Ashley replied.

"Oh, well! C'mon May! Let's go find her! I think she's staying after school for her friend or something!" Marissa pulled Ashley and May along to a room May wasn't very familiar with. The dance room and there she saw it. Drew laughing and smiling. At least until he turned to see who had entered the room.

"I knew it! She is here! Lisa, can you please, please, please, please do me a huge favor?" Marissa somehow went from a eureka moment to a homeless beggar. The music stopped playing and suddenly everyone was staring at either Marissa or Lisa.

"Sorry to interrupt, but um, carry on." Marissa smiled awkwardly and as soon as the music began again she ripped Lisa outside into the hallway.

"I kind of need that arm, jeez, you popped my whole arm and socket off with that!" Lisa rubbed her arm.

"Sorry, it's just that I really need to know if you could do me this huge favor." Marissa had gone back to homeless beggar mode.

"Depends on what it is," Lisa squinted suspiciously.

"You know how that dance is in a few weeks? Well, we were assigned advertising or something and I don't know how to draw creepy letters. Could you teach, do it for me, or something?" More of the homeless beggar mode continued.

"Dude, do you know how much homework I have to do after this?! I'm going to writhe in agony and curl into a ball of boredom." Lisa groaned dramatically.

"You liar, I have the same AP classes-except math-as you, but different periods and I don't even have that much homework as I usually do! Just do it! You love drawing! You even said so, right?" Marissa said.

"If I do it will you leave me alone?" Lisa rolled her eyes, but her lips were formed into a sincere smile.

"Yes! I knew you were too nice to leave me to decorate a Halloween poster with cute and girly!" Marissa cheered and hugged Lisa, which she hesitantly returned awkwardly. May, still not sure on everything didn't say anything and just stood there. Although, May wasn't completely focused on what she was doing. She was still thinking about what she had recently seen. Drew laughing and it was cute. May's list for Drew grew even longer and for once she added something nice… Cute.

"Well, bro, I have to leave. See you tomorrow. I hope you get eaten by menacing oxen." Lisa stuck out her tongue and went back into the room.

"Fine, leave me without a hug, poophead!" Ashley pouted. Lisa rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"Well, May, I leave a design to you too, so get to work! You and Lisa are in charge of 3/4 of the posters. Ashley and I are going to be the rest and doing all the stuff to print it out or something." Marissa said.

"Hey, guys come with me to my locker to see if I have everything I need." Ashley ran off to her locker and Marissa started walking towards the locker.

"Let's stop on the way for my locker. I have to pick up my piccolo anyway." Marissa took a bobby pin from inside her brown leather bag and clipped back her insanely short dark brown hair.

"There. That's so much better." Marissa quickly turned her lock muttering a number or two out loud. She took out a red (math), blue (language) and green (history) book out; all, which were heavier due to the higher level of difficulty. However, her math book was a little lighter since she only took regular.

"Need some help?" May asked realizing she was just procrastinating her homework again.

"Sure, but shouldn't you be getting your stuff too? We're going to leave soon." Marissa forcefully shoved the books into her bag and met up with Ashley who had a locker in the next hallway.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She watched as they got into the expensive white limo and drive away before she started walking, but of course it happened to be the time Lisa, Felicity, Simon, and Drew all came out. May started walking faster, but alas she was spotted.

"May, do you need a ride?" Simon called out, which was a little out of character.

"No, it's okay." May waved it off.

"You sure you won't get lost this time?" Drew remarked.

"Yes!" May grumbled and went even faster.

"Too bad, I heard it's going to rain or even snow." He shrugged. As he said it, she looked up at the sky to see the gray clouds ready to release the water droplets.

"Fine, if you insist." May said heading back to a shiny Bugatti. A car, average people look at in magazines and Google just to drool over. Besides, it's not like anyone had to find out about this ride. It was just a single ride. With Drew. Simon. Felicity. And Lisa.

"Stubborn brat," Drew muttered as he got in with the other 3.

"Oh, hey, Flissy's mom said you wanted to borrow that butterfly dress we made, so go ahead. I wasn't planning on wearing it in my lifetime, it would've looked better on someone else anyway. It was too big for Felicity and tulle just makes me look like I'm seeping fat flabs through the holes." Lisa said.

"Okay? Thanks. By the way how do you know Drew?" May questioned. To be honest Drew didn't seem like the type of person to even have friends. He was always a lone wolf at school, sitting by himself at lunch and hardly making any human contact at school, but for some reason Drew looked so normal around the 3.

"He's our neighbor. Do you know what kinds of things his sister tells my brothers?" Simon complained.

"Relax, Adrian doesn't care. Matt on the other hand, you should probably keep away. He's probably the type that's still innocent." Drew turned a corner.

"True, but I'm pretty sure your little sister's got a crush on him, just saying," Simon replied.

"More like Matt's got a crush on Sophie," Drew snorted.

"Jeez, you two sure are annoying." Lisa said as the car stopped at May's house.

"Bye, thanks for the ride." May rushed out the door and tried to not be seen by anyone in case anyone was watching. May unlocked the door with a spare key and saw Misty and Max battling it out on Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Hey, how was that, um, thing?" Misty mashed the buttons on the Wii remote randomly and KO'd Max's character, Toon Link from Zelda.

"The dance committee was a pain. I'm assigned as advertisement and I have to draw out the posters and help design the tickets." May sighed and retrieved a sketch pad from her room. Although, she ended up looking at the _Petalburg Modeling Company's _website and at their upcoming dresses that were going to be modeled by her friends because she ended up with artist's block.

May looked at a one-strap red and black one with a rose for a strap, the red bust was made of a shiny satin, and the black bottom was a simple sleek knee length design that made May have hearts in her eyes as she saved a photo of the design onto her red laptop.

The next one that caught her eye had a red belt with a gold rectangle buckle underneath a white heart shaped bust covered with red roses and over a white bottom that went a little past knee length with the same rose design, however in a faded out look.

The next one was a little a long ensemble that dragged at the feet that was a fire truck red. The neckline was again in the shape of a heart, but the dress was made to look like the whole dress was one large bow with the bow starting out from the top. The center of the bow had silver sparkles making it shine along with the bright red material.

Lastly (May had to eat dinner), she found a mid-thigh length dress that was a bright apple red. On the right side of the dress underneath the bust the material was shaped into a flower, much like a rose. May, being crazy about them saved the designs into her downloads and went to stuff her face.

* * *

"You know what? Screw it! Give me a piece of that hamburger!" Dawn shot across the table and yanked May's triple cheeseburger out of her hand and took a gigantic bite. Meanwhile, a blushing guy approached the table with a red tulip in his hand.

"Um excuse me, may I talk to Marina?" His face turned brighter and darker as his eyes found the mesmerizing floor.

"Yeah, what for Caleb?" Marina stood from her seat and followed Caleb to a somewhat desolate area where any nearby quidnunc was trying to eavesdrop desperately.

May and her friends watched anxiously as Caleb gave a sad smile and nod. Marina headed back giving an 'I'm going to pretend no one's looking at me' look. Dawn was the first to ask, "Did another guy ask you to the dance?"

"Yeah."

"Did you reject him?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously? If you keep on rejecting people left and right-in a polite way of course-you're going to end up going all by yourself. That's what the 10th guy that's asked you out today?" Leaf pointed out. Marina shrugged as if it weren't a big deal to her, which it probably wasn't.

"We all know who she _wants_ to go with," Dawn elbowed Marina gently. Marina shook her head slightly and shrugged.

"That reminds me, who are you going with May?" Leaf smirked.

May gave it a long pause thinking of Brendan, but shrugged, "No one, I guess?"

"There was a pause. A pause definitely means an 'I'm madly in love with someone.'" Leaf pointed 2 fingers at May and rubbed a finger across the 2 meaning, 'shame on you.'

"Pause definitely means yes! Tell me! I'm dying to play matchmaker with someone!" Dawn had entered May's personal bubble causing lots of claustrophobic feelings and May honestly didn't want to tell her that she desperately needed a mint.

"…"

"Spill. Or die," Dawn's not-so-fresh breath got hotter as she hissed.

"…Brendan," May whispered barely audible for even Dawn to hear.

"The one with white hair?" Dawn said loud enough for the rest of the models to hear.

"Brendan? He's cute. You guys would look so cute together, but he's already taken, bummer." Leaf shrugged.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone better than him." Marina smiled gently making May feel reassured inside. Marina had that effect.

"Like who? Drew?" May retorted.

"That green haired kid? No offense, but he's a little weird. He doesn't like talking to people at all," Dawn warned.

"Relax; I was just kidding," May said halfheartedly. In truth, May really didn't think Drew was all that strange. He had friends, but secretly and he was nice-ish…sometimes.

"Marina, will you go to the dance with me?" Jimmy shoved a bouquet of daisies wrapped inside a light blue plastic-y paper tied with a baby blue ribbon into Marina's arms.

"Sure, why not?" Marina shrugged calmly. Meanwhile, Dawn and Leaf were covering each other's mouths trying not to (A) scream, (B) tease the farts out of her, or (C) yell, "I knew it!"

"Next time, you should go to your locker before lunch. Jeez, I waited for what seemed like forever," Jimmy rubbed his head.

"I do now. I have nowhere to put this." Marina held up the flawless daisies with slight mildew on the petals.

"Right, I'll go with you." Jimmy and Marina left and Dawn and Leaf uncovered their mouths and let out high pitched squeals that would make dogs go deaf.

"Seriously, how come she gets a happily ever after, Marina's so lucky! I wish I was like that with someone." Leaf gushed. Even May felt jealous of their relationship, but no-o, she was stuck with crushing on a guy who was already taken.

"You both have Paul and Gary, right?" Leaf and Dawn glared in her direction, but alas, their faces were red as ripe tomato berries.

"Be quiet! What if that thing heard you?" Leaf spat turning her head in all directions making sure the 'thing' didn't hear. He didn't, actually he was too busy fending girls' dance requests flirtatiously. He didn't accept a single one, but his face sure was getting close to quite a number of theirs.

"What is he doing?! His face is way too close!" Leaf stomped up to Gary and pulled on his ear.

"Ow, hey, that hurts!" Gary whined. The girls surrounding him dispersed leaving him with just Leaf and a few other jocks who were sitting at the edge thinking that they'd be asked if they were going to be asked by cute girls if they were near Gary.

"Don't break so many girls' hearts! It's sick." Leaf spat. Gary smirked and his face got close enough to Leaf's that no one could hear the-most likely perverted-things he whispered into her ear as her face flushed a scarlet red. She quietly nodded and walked back looking ready to pounce.

"Guys…I'm going to the dance with Gary," Leaf growled.

"Then why don't you sound happy about it?" Dawn poked.

"Do you remember that bet I lost in the summer? The one where he could make me do anything he wanted with me for the first semester? Well, apparently he didn't forget." Leaf sighed.

_Another thing I didn't do with them, _May thought. They sure did a lot in the summer.

"You should be glad he didn't make you do anything until now. Remember when I used to like Derek?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, yeah, he's the one that made you go to his cosplay thing, right?" Leaf nodded.

"Don't remind me, but yes, that one. Now do you see why it's not that bad going to the dance with Gary? Although, I'm pretty sure you're going to end up enjoying the dance." Dawn winked.

"Whatever. We have to go anyway. We have a shoot today and May's supposed to be helping with the dance. It's a good thing we're a little ahead of everyone." Leaf grabbed her designer leather bag and took out a hand mirror making sure her hair was good. It was a messy haunted mansion no one with brains would enter. Not. It was perfect as usual.

"You guys are ahead? I'm behind! Maybe, I can go find my partners for help right now," Dawn ran away trying to find her partners.

"May? Can I tell you something? I'm pretty sure you've realized that Dawn's sort of everywhere with guys, right? It didn't used to be like this. It's just that in middle school her best friend that she had a crush on since Kindergarten told her that he loved her. I know that's insane, but you know, middle school kids are insane. Anyway, he moved the next year and Dawn kind of went into this state of shock, but for some reason exactly a week later she declared her love to us about this guy who was almost the opposite of him. She would always find some way to date them, but would break up with them a week later. Although for some reason she always ends up back at Paul, so I'm guessing that's a good sign. I should probably go check if I'm ahead of the dance planning to make it in time for the dance, so bye. I'll see you tomorrow! If anything happens you've got my number," With that being said Leaf left. May headed to her classes like the blur it was, a late assignment in almost all of her classes, but when she got to her last class that's when the surprise came. They were holding an official contest. The three judges, an announcer, score board, stage, and seats for the audience.

"I haven't been in a contest in ages," May felt a pang of sudden nostalgia.

"If you're just going to stand there with that passive face there won't be room for you to even be in the contest," Drew stuffed his hands in his pocket and watched his entertainment try to break through the crowd to fill in a spot.

After a minute or so later, "Yes, last spot!" Could be head from the exact same brunette.

"Okay, now, that everyone who could get signed up signed up, let's start! I'll announce the rules in 5 minutes, so make sure you and your Pokémon are ready," Soledad's voice echoed throughout the room.

Marina and Dawn got passes from Soledad to try and get what they could about the dance. May chose her Wartortle for the appeal round and her Venusaur for her battle. May went through her appeal technique twice and Venusaur's moves once before everyone was called to the actual contest. Soledad stepped onto the stage and started speaking into the microphone.

"I know this is the first official contest this year, but the rules are simple. The appeals are first and the battles are second. I'm sure you've all been in a contest, so good luck!" Soledad left the stage and let Vivian take over.

"Today we're seeing some familiar faces! You know what that means! We're going to be hanging onto our seats with anticipation! Let's cheer for our judges! Nurse Joy, Mr. Suzkizo, Mr. Contesta and I'm your announcer Vivian!" The crowd cheered and a few random strangers seemed to be watching too. Probably late minute people who were minding their own businesses and then BAM! Random lady drags a bunch of innocent people to watch a contest they may or may not be interested in.

"Now, that the introduction's over, let's start the contest! Our first contestant is Drew Hayden of LaRousse!" Drew stepped onto the stage looking as confident as ever, which was another thing May had to add to her list of things to describe Drew.

"Flygon use your sandstorm," Flygon started whipping up a tornado of sand except it was a horizontal bar that was too dense to even see the middle.

"Now, use flamethrower," Flygon sent out a swirling flame through the sand burning it to a harder substance known as glass.

"Okay, now finish it off with sunny day," The horizontal tornado stopped and let the small pieces of sediment drop shining on Drew and his Flygon as the sunny day made it seem like a photographer's one and only goal. The crowd cheered, whistled, and whooped as Drew bowed next to his Flygon.

"Remarkable," A 9.2 was shown from Mr. Suzkizo.

"A great performance of moves blending together to make great combinations and the moves alone were well polished," A 9.5 was shown from Mr. Contesta.

"Flygon looked so healthy and strong. The trainer must have also had to have a strong bond to show off that kind of performance," A 9.8 was shown from Nurse Joy making it a total of 28.5 an extremely high score out of 30.

May clutched her fist feeling less confident as she watched inside the room where some coordinators were either really nervous or they were being arrogant and bragging about how they were going to beat this contest with ease and win the grand festival. May happened to be one of the hyper ventilators trying to calm herself and Wartortle watched helplessly as he patted May's back in efforts of a calming effect. Venusaur nudged May and finally let out a vine and gave her a tiny slap saying, "Snap out of it!"

May smiled, "You're right, sorry. It's just that there are so many talented coordinators here it's impossible to not be nervous plus I haven't even been in one for a long time," she said. Wartortle gave her a thumb's up, well, what he could do as a thumb's up. May watched as the second coordinator lose her confidence and have her Pokémon use the wrong move giving her 20 out of 30. A moment later she came crying into the room. May's feeling of nausea, worry, and pessimism came back.

"What's wrong? Don't think you can beat me, May?" Drew laughed.

She squinted her eyes forgetting her feelings except anger, "I'm going to beat you! Just watch me!"

"Okay, whatever you say. You should probably watch out for the other coordinators too, these aren't the typical newbies you see every day," Drew reminded. Together the two watched as some did exceptionally well and an even fewer group slip under the intense pressure making a mistake most couldn't just wing it giving them lower scores indicating the loss of going onto the next round. Lisa got a score of 28.3 scoring second next to Drew and Felicity scored 28 scoring third. When Simon said they were top coordinators he really wasn't kidding.

Finally, the last contestant got onto the stage, "Now, let's give a round of applause to our last contestant, May Maple!" Vivian said into the mike making the audience go crazy.

"Okay, go Wartortle! Show them your attract," Pink floating hearts floated onto the stage forming a straight row.

"Okay, now use bubble," Wartortle released bubbles from his mouth as he incased the hearts with them.

"Now, let's use your ice beam," Wartortle expertly short a beam of ice at the bubbles, but only a slight frost making sure the hearts were still visible through the translucent ice.

"Let's finish this with water pledge," Wartortle get into his shell, spun, and jumped into the middle of the 8 containers landing on his tail. 4 water geysers shot out and hit the heart containers dead on lifting them up.

"Okay, now stop," The water pledge let go suddenly and the containers dropped onto the floor shattering into small pieces of snow landing next to Wartortle and the hearts exploded into oddly enough smaller hearts as they surrounded Wartortle and entered his body making no effect. The crowd reacted as they had to Drew's performance, but even more so.

"Remarkable," 10 appeared on Mr. Suzkizo's score.

"The combination of moves was creative and completely original bot to mention the way the moves showed signs of long hard hours of practice," 9.6 appeared under his score.

"The performance looked like so much fun and Wartortle looked so healthy and adorable," 9.5 appeared on her scoreboard making the total 29.1.

"With those wonderful performances we'll decide who's making it onto the battling round." May headed back to the room. Drew was in the corner like a loner as usual. May made her way to him ready to taunt about her higher score.

"Good job, but that doesn't mean you're going to beat me in the finals," Drew tossed a rose into May's hands as she was about to raise open her mouth. The TV flashed the results May's face was first, then Drew, then Lisa, then Felicity, and then four others May could recall bragging about themselves. A minute later the battle arrangements popped up. Drew against some wannabe, May against another, two jerks against each other, and then Lisa against Felicity.

First up, are the two inseparable partners against each other. Lisa, the girl who's famously known as the Disguised Fairy-" May suddenly felt her brain click. She slightly remembered a time when she was in Johto watching a contest in Sinnoh where a girl was wearing a plain spaghetti strap dress, black translucent wings with fancy designs, and a mask that covered the top half of her face except her eyes. May remembered watching her win that contest with her graceful and elegant moves winning what they said as the 4th ribbon.

"And her partner Felicity who is also known as the Disappearing Light. This is going to be one intense match." May felt her brain click once more, she was reading a magazine article about a coordinator that would go through a contest and as soon as it was over there would be a flash of white light and she would be gone, no one would ever be able to find her except at the next contest.

"Come on out Gorebyss." Lisa threw out a Poke Ball releasing a pink beautiful eel-like Pokémon.

"Huntail, do your best," A blue eel-like creature was released into the water battlefield.

"3…2…1…start!"

"Use whirlpool," Gorebyss swirled her tail ferociously creating myriad whirlpools toward the direction of Huntail. Felicity stood there tightlipped not saying a thing as the whirlpools attacked her Huntail, not very effective, but still painful.

"Use shadow ball," Gorebyss shot cube, heart, sphere, and pyramid shaped shadow balls at Huntail and Felicity watched silently as her Huntail took hit after hit. Her bar lowered.

"Fine, if you don't start taking this seriously I'll forfeit," Lisa said expectantly. This seemed to shock Felicity and she nodded smiling softly.

"Huntail use dive and then crunch," Huntail dived deep into the water with Gorebyss standing still this time.

"Jump into the air and use scald," Gorebyss leaped into the air shooting boiling hot water underneath her. Hissing sounds could be heard as the water formed heavy steam.

"Huntail use blizzard," A blizzard of snow dissipated the fog. Lisa's bar lost ¼ of her points.

"Okay, now use-"

"I c-can't, I forfeit." Felicity bowed her head down. Lisa rubbed the back of her head muttering something inaudible.

"That was unexpected, but the victor is Lisa!" Vivian announced as Felicity walked off the stage with a pained expression and Lisa walked off with an unreadable expression. Felicity and Lisa met up backstage and started talking and May couldn't help it, she had to eavesdrop.

"I knew something like this was going to happen. Next time you really do have to battle me for real," Lisa held out her pinky and Felicity entwined it with hers nodding. The two others battled next and May watched as they expertly performed moves beside the fact that they were arrogant jerks who needed to get off their high horses. Drew faced off with a wannabe poser who claimed he was a total 'nerd' and finally May battled against a renowned actress who was too distracted by the camera to care if she won or not, so of course May won with ease.

Lisa went up against the skilled trainer and won with her Cherrim's petal dance. Finally it was May against Drew. His Flygon against her Venusaur, she had the disadvantage, but that wasn't going to stop her from beating Drew. He was after all, a total hindrance.

"Look at the fierceness between these two." Vivian announced.

"Flygon use dragon claw," Flygon zoomed close to Venusaur and slashed at the grass Pokémon violently.

"Venusaur use solarbeam!" At May's command Venusaur's flower glowed a bright yellow as it released the strong beam hitting Flygon with a direct hit.

"Flygon use flamethrower," Flygon's spiraling flames blasted out.

"Venusaur push it back with solarbeam!" The spiraling flames and bright beam collided against each other. Both point bars lowered at the same speed.

"Flygon use fly at maximum speed," Flygon stopped the spiraling flames and flew up high before the solarbeam could hit and whizzed past the solarbeam mockingly and hit the Venusaur sending it to its back. May's points skyrocketed into nothing declaring Drew as the winner. She returned her Venusaur complimenting how well it did. May watched as Drew received his ribbon with a victorious smirk on his face after he beat Lisa. May grit her teeth and headed out to the gym vowing she was going to win next time.

* * *

**Well, that's all. I really didn't plan for it to be an extra 1,000 words, but you know what, rebels going to rebel! REVIEW!**

**~TDF~**


	8. Who's Going With Who?

**I'm really sorry for the delay! My English teacher decided it'd be funny to give 2 essays in 2 weeks, so I do so humbly apologize!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dance planning was going great since there didn't seem to be any limit to the amount of money in their budget for the dance. All the big shot party planners' children seemed to be on the committee too. Well, not in May's particular group, but in all the other ones there was at least 1 offspring from the big shot planners.

May was currently at home trying to figure out why x can't just figure itself out. May's group had finished advertising and now all they had to do was wait, which was easy enough for her. She was already behind on a few assignments even with Misty helping her. Misty wasn't an expert in math, but she was smart enough to get an A in secondary math. Too bad Misty wasn't so hot at explaining things.

"Max, you're good at math, right?" Max looked up at his sister giving her a 'Aren't you supposed to be the older one?' look.

"Fine! I don't need your help anyway!" May jabbed her pencil into her paper pretending to know what she was doing. In reality she was merely numbering and writing her name that she had forgotten to put on.

"Misty's going to be home in a few more minutes anyway, just wait it out," Max said not taking his eyes off the TV and digging his hand into the bag of BBQ potato chips. At times like these May wished Misty wasn't such an overachiever in sports and the sort.

"I know, stop bothering me. I'm doing homework," May stuck out her tongue, which went unnoticed by Max who was still glued to the History channel.

Caroline came in with a plate of peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and 4 glasses of milk, "Who wants cookies? They're freshly baked."

"Yes!" May jumped from the couch she was sitting on and devoured cookie after cookie trying to make sure not to burn her mouth and to savor every bite at the same time. Max grabbed 4 cookies in case May would eat them all before he got to finish one. He dipped the cookie in the milk and bit into the chewy warm, but slightly cold on the surface cookie.

"Mom, you make the best cookies," May said with a mouthful that led to muffled sounds and wet cookie bits flying through the air.

"May don't chew with your mouth open. Misty should be back soon, but you really should do your homework and save her some cookies, I'll leave them on the table," Caroline set the cookies on the table with May's math book. With the extremely tempting smell of the cookies wafting to May, she attempted to solve math problems that didn't make sense. Since when did math decide to include the alphabet and symbols that had weird names that sounded like foods she would rather eat than solve?

She took out her iPod and headphones. Scrolling through her playlist, she decided on shuffle and the first song was something she added ages ago. In fact, she wasn't even sure what the song was until she checked. It was some 90's song that she didn't ever recall adding onto her playlist, but it sounded nice so she left it and scribbled away on her homework…or doodles.

* * *

"May, the dance is almost here and I still haven't chosen between these two guys!" Dawn flashed a picture of a guy on her phone and swiped her finger across showing her the other.

"I thought you wanted to go with Paul," May said not admitting that the two guys on her phone were enough to make her drool slightly. Although, Brendan's white haired glory flashed across her mind.

"Why would I want to go with him? He's cool and all, but so not my type, besides, I have these two guys. Which one do you think fits me better? I was thinking about wearing a really cute black cocktail dress with Chad, but then I found this really pretty white spaghetti strap with Wayne," Dawn said. May rolled her eyes.

"Then can you show me the dresses since they seem to matter more to you than the actual date problem?" Dawn's French manicured pointer finger swiped across the screen revealing a black dress, designed by Lucia. May instantly found a problem, they weren't costumes.

"They're not costumes." May sighed making Dawn's eyes widen in panic.

"The dance is literally 2 days away. I can't find a dress that fast!" She started hyperventilating.

"Didn't Lucia show you your dress for the dance already? The pink one," May pointed out.

"About that… I kind of wore it to a cute little themed café and accidently spilled a low-fat decaf mocha all over the front," Dawn sighed.

"Are you serious? What'd Lucia say," May said looking at a photo of Dawn's ruined dress with an ugly brown stain on the pink tulle.

"Nothing, I didn't tell her. She always freaks when someone ruins a dress, so ruining her practically niece's design and daughter's hard work is going to get my throat slit out with her design idea book." May raised her eyebrow at Dawn.

"She might be able to fix it, though," May reasoned.

"And suffer the wrath of seeing my shoes being chewed by her cute lab? No thanks," Dawn laughed ironically.

"Fine, but you're going to feel really guilty about not being able to wear her dress," May sighed heading to her next class since Dawn was still looking at her mascara choices, which were 10. After watching her choose between _Original Oran _and _Scrumptious Sitrus _lip glosses, May really couldn't wait for her to pick a mascara brand. Dawn could only pull so many tardy excuses before all of her teachers demoted her behavior grade to a NI standing for, needs improvement.

"Why don't you just leave me a 'RAPE ME!' sign?" Dawn pouted applying on a thick layer of mascara.

"We have to go opposite directions anyway," May said hurrying toward a fading figure of green. May heard a huff, ignored it, and rushed toward the weakly figure.

"Wally!" The said boy turned and gave a gentle smile, but his pale skin gave way to a hue of pink.

"May, I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?" Wally took out a water bottle that looked strikingly familiar to the one May had given him. He took a long hungry sip.

"I'm fine, but what about you? You're the one that almost died in front of me that day." May watched worriedly as he coughed slightly on the water he shouldn't have chugged. May gently pat Wally's back assuring he wasn't dying. Wally's neck grew hotter than a fire.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about m-" Wally started to cough harshly, but after a moment he subsided.

After a moment May finally asked, "Are you okay?"

"I told you I'm fine. You really needn't to worry about me." Wally lightly took off May's hand on his back.

"If you say so…" She and Wally walked to their English class talking about mundane things that had happened since they last spoke. He suddenly stopped making May think he'd started coughing again, but he wasn't.

"I need to ask you something," Wally's voice faltered slightly.

"What is it?" May's voice was dripped in worry.

"It's…nothing," Wally answered after a moment of thought. May's curiosity got the better of her and started to push persistently. Wally didn't seem to mind the slight annoyance and thought it charming.

"What? Tell me, tell me, tell me." May started to sound like one of those dolls that have a string in the back that you pull, and had gotten stuck to saying the same line over and over. Wally couldn't bear it any longer and started laughing. His laugh sounded like something out of a fairy tale. His laugh was light and enchanting, but his voice wasn't very deep so it left a pixie feel to it.

"Why are you laughing?" May laughed along not being able to resist the contagious laugh. Wally finally stopped and caught a glimpse of May's laughing face and flushed.

"So-o, tell me! What were you going to say?!" May shook Wally a little. He flinched at her touch and felt his face heat even hotter. If May really did want to know, he would just have to suck up his pride and tell her, or ask her.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" His voice was almost inaudible, but May was close enough in range to hear and let go. It took a minute for May to grasp the idea, but she got the important parts. Wally did only think of her as a friend, right? Definitely, he was just asking because he knew she didn't have one yet, so it wasn't a big deal, right?

"You don't have to, don't feel bad if you don't want to, I just didn't think you had a date yet, so if you already do, then say no. It's okay; you're probably going to say no, you can just say it." Wally's words jumbled together, but May couldn't see a reason why she wouldn't accept. Brendan was already taken and Drew, well, she didn't care who he went with or if he was even going.

"Sure," May shrugged. There wasn't anything wrong with going with a friend besides, she hadn't gone to the school long enough to even meet anyone decent to call her crush yet.

"Really, that's great! That's amazing. That's really great." Wally's pale face lit up with the kindest look anyone had ever given anyone, he looked like the sun. Unlike Drew, who was darker than the sea. May added another word to her list that described Drew, dark. May interrupted her thoughts, she shouldn't be thinking of guys she couldn't care less about, so she cleared her mind of anything Drew related.

"You're really excited to go, huh?" May smiled and entered class leaving Wally to go to his own. For the rest of the class, his friends asked why he seemed so much happier. The light green haired boy didn't answer and just smiled like a goofball for once in his life.

8th period didn't seem to come fast enough. Coordinating was May's biggest relief in the last few weeks due to the stress of the dance planning. May let out a sigh of relief and watched in awe as the most recent coordinating champion battled against Soledad demonstrating both of their skilled raw talent. May's eyes were mesmerized to the battle as command after command was shot elegantly and beautifully.

"They really deserve the championship title, don't they?" Drew's voice for once said a compliment.

"Yeah they really do. I want to be that great one day, that's why my dad chose this school. He thought that I should get back into coordinating," May confessed watching Soledad's Slowbro take an iron head from a Rampardos. This took him by surprise; she seemed like the type to stupidly travel until she was 30 before she would realize she could travel into a different region.

Drew nodded which went unseen by May and watched the battle. Meanwhile, on the other side of the field Lisa was daring Felicity to ask someone to the dance.

"C'mon, he's not going to reject you like a piece of mold. He's way too nice to even just flat out reject you. He's a good kid," Lisa assured giving a thumb's up. Felicity shook her head vigorously; apparently a small chance of being rejected was enough to get her into a rebellious hyper drive.

"I'm not going," Felicity confirmed. Lisa sighed; she just had a few more minutes until school was over to hunt down the boy.

"Yes. You. Are. I know how much you love dances even though they're one of my greatest pains. If I'm going then you _have _to go. End of story," Lisa took out her black cell that was less than expensive even though she attended a rich school didn't mean her parents spoiled her with the latest electronics, not that she really cared. She looked at her reflection through the blank off screen and put it away.

"I hate brain farts." Lisa said after a moment and took out her phone again trying to remember what she needed to do. Felicity took it as a chance to switch topics.

"Who do you think's going to win?" Felicity gestured toward Soledad and the champion, Robert.

"Robert, Soledad's Slowbro had practically fainted. Now, let's see, how should you ask him? You know what; I think face to face would be best. I could come with you if you want," Just like that Lisa brought back the subject.

"What if he says no?" Felicity worried.

"Then we're going to make Drew come with us," Lisa shrugged. Felicity bit her lip, that didn't seem to reassure her.

"Oh, relax. The year's only begun, that's plenty of time to make people fall in love with you. You're a likeable person," Lisa gave a one arm hug.

"Fine, but you have to go with someone. You can't just say you don't have a crush because if I have to die then you have to go with someone," She negotiated.

"Well, I was planning on being a total loner the whole time, but if I must go with other loner, I may as well." Lisa rolled her eyes. Felicity beamed with a bright radiance only possible by the innocent. Lisa thought about possible candidates for her date, Simon might work, Drew might also work, but she wasn't really sure. To tell the truth, she couldn't tell between affection and friendship. As strange as it sounded her mind didn't seem to have trouble with school activities, but when it came to relationships she didn't get the difference. She loved Simon and Drew, but she also loved Felicity. Was there supposed to be a difference? If there was, then she didn't see it.

"Who are you going to ask?" The brunette asked.

"I don't know, whoever." Lisa stretched out her arms and legs.

* * *

With the dance the next day, all the girls were talking about what they were wearing or what they were going to buy in the afternoon. As annoying as people were, May was just as excited. She was going to wear a gorgeous white dress designed by someone who was well known in the designing world and since this was her first dance she was more than a little nervous. Lucia said that the dress would get to her house before school ended and the dance committee had agreed to meet up at the end of school. May had agreed to get to the dance early too to help prepare, but that gave her a more limited amount of time for getting ready.

By the time May got to the ballroom everyone was already waiting. Together for an hour or so they pushed around tables, lifted chairs, set up decorations, laughed, talked, and got distracted like teenagers would. Suddenly the girls grouped up on Lindsay. Her typically extremely curly hair was tied into a ponytail. Her cocoa skin was radiant as always, but right now she looked a little nervous.

"So Lindsay has anyone asked you to the dance? Specifically someone who's really sporty," Marissa edged her with her elbow. Ashley edging at the other side and May joined in with the other girls. Dawn and Leaf were already hot on the trail of finding Tyler, who reported he needed to get something from the storage closet.

May's phone buzzed, it was a text from Leaf. It said to get Lindsay to the 'storage closet' or outside to the back of the school, which wasn't exactly a joke either. It was a full blown park, benches, lake, flower beds, and fountains. In fact the school was so big; May hadn't even explored the whole place yet. She took Marissa from the group and displayed the text and told her to spread it around and not tell Lindsay and the same for Ashley.

Soon, the girls were all whispering about it and Lindsay was trying to get in on the action. Marina held up three fingers. 3-2-1-0 everyone jumped Lindsay and dragged her toward the back of the school. Lindsay wasn't a complete good girl, so a few swears rang throughout the hallway as she tried to bite and lick other people. For some odd reason licking always did a better job of getting released than biting.

"Can you guys let me go?!" Her voice was irritated now.

"Okay," The group dumped her outside and when she stopped yelling at them, she took a look outside. Tyler was there in his jock glory. His sharp cheekbones, his broad shoulders, and his toned muscles from playing football could make any girl melt like ice cream on a hot summer's day, but everyone knew he had the biggest crush on Lindsay, so it really was pointless to even try and win him over. When it came to other girls he was just so blatantly ignorant it was painful to watch.

The park's almost dark skies were a beautiful purple sunset, a once in a lifetime event that left an impression on you for the rest of your life. The ground was covered in red rose petals spelling out, _GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?_

Lindsay waved her hands around her eyes dramatically as her eyes were filling with tears of joy, then she screamed, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Tyler blushed under his sun kissed skin. The girls hiding behind the door were showing their anticipation by either recording it on their expensive phones or holding in the cuteness of the whole situation by covering the others mouths as they tried not to coo. Jealousy was also another factor etched into their teenage faces, any girl would've killed to be Lindsay, especially May. She had grown up with her mother telling numerous fairy tales and fables filling her head with happy endings.

"Okay, I'm leaving. Things are getting graphic," Marissa took Ashley and weaved their way out of the crowd as they started to leave too. No one wanted to see those two playing mama bird and baby bird. It only made others uncomfortable who hadn't even had their first kiss (also known as May), much less a make out session.

May followed, it felt like first grade all over again. A line leader that led the way through the halls and in this case to avoid an uncomfortable event all led by a very by-the-book girl, who didn't plan on getting married until she was through with college. Dawn pouted, she had been looking forward to recording a heartwarming film for extra credit for her theatre class, but she was going to have to cut the ending a little short to only when they were having a simple passionate kiss. It was harsh to record during such things, but popular people really supported being recorded for everything they did.

Dawn wasn't sure why, but she was one of those people who took a million pictures and made it into an album online on one of her various social networking sites. If she recalled correctly, her highest amount of 'likes' on a photo was around a hundred million because rounding up all of her fellow model friends really got people on the internet to love it.

"This is definitely going on the internet! Well, after I edit it a little. That last part, not children friendly," Leaf cheered loudly enough to hear from outside, but knowing what the two were doing; it wasn't likely they were going to notice.

"If you're going to do that send me the link later, 'kay?" Someone pleaded. With the little drama over there wasn't enough time to check over everything without it being too dark, so they called it a night and went to their respective rides.

"Okay, time for spilling your guts! Who are you all going with? Since the dance is tomorrow I have the right to know," Dawn pushed.

"I'm going with Wayne! Isn't he just the hottest thing to ever walk the earth? Now, that I've told you guys, you have to tell me," Dawn smiled.

"Well, thanks to my horrible deals, I'm going with the old fart Gary," Leaf sighed.

"Old fart? Aren't you older than him?" Marina laughed and Leaf glared. May and Dawn laughed along.

"We all know Marina's going with Jimmy, but that leaves May. Who are you going with?" Leaf said changing the topic of their previous subject. May shrugged, it wasn't exactly a secret.

"I'm going with Wally," May answered. An awkward pause followed as the two loud ones tried to figure out who in the world she was talking about. Marina was about to interrupt and tell them who this mystery guy was, but Leaf jumped up,

"He's that guy with green hair and is absent a lot because of his cough thingy, right?" May nodded and the awkward pause followed again.

"Well, I haven't really talked to him, but he's said to be the nicest person you could ever find in your life. I would trade you in a second. I'd rather go with the nice guy than a jerk who's forcing me to," Leaf finally said. Dawn was about to say something, but they had already arrived at May's house.

"Tomorrow, we're going to Marina's house after school to get ready for the dance. We already have all the dresses ready, even yours May. I'm so jealous! That dress is the most gorgeous thing!" Dawn squealed zealously. May said goodbye and went in. Misty and Max were having an intense match of foosball.

"Hey," May dropped her overflowing bag onto the ground with a _THUMP! _

"It's already late. Are you going to be able to finish your homework? Mom and dad are probably going to kill you if you don't finish. They might not let you go to the dance. Be careful," Misty warned as she scored a point making it 10-8.

"Then help me, please! I need to at least get a C to pass every class." May begged.

"Wait until I beat the game, then I'll help you after my shower, deal? Oh, yeah, I needed to talk to you about that dance too. I'll tell you later," Misty said scoring another point against Max. The buzzer went off and declared Misty the winner.

"You're too good at this; I should just play with May next time!" Max stomped. May felt slightly offended and wasn't sure how to express it, so she kept quiet.

"About that dance, did you know I'm going with Ash? He asked me today because he said I was his best girl friend. Sorry, I phrased that wrong, female friend," Misty corrected.

"Ooh, Misty's got a boyfriend! Mom and dad are going to be so happy and mom's going to question the death out of him." May remembered the first time Max admitted to having a crush and how their mother went to his school the next day to see what she was like. She also recalled how Max came storming back home puffy eyed and saying how he was never going to forgive mom and how she constantly apologized over and over to Max the following night.

"Like I said, just friends, it's just like your little date with Wally," Misty ran up the stairs to the shower. May groaned, Misty really loved long showers. She was going to be able to figure out her entire homework before Misty even got to shampooing. In fact, May had always wondered how her parents hadn't gone broke from the lack of water the world seemed to need for Misty's showers.

"You know what? I'm going to do this! I'm going to finish my homework, then I'm going to sleep, then I'm going to school, then I'm going to the dance like a pro," May declared as she hammered her pencil into a fresh sheet of paper.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the extremely long, long, long update! I never expected my procrastinating to get so out of hand! Again, I'm really sorry! Anyway, who noticed my little update? If you didn't already find out, it's my first chapter for my sequel to my first story, Greek Girls-jeez, do I dislike that name. REVIEW!**

**~TDF~**


	9. Trick-Or-Treating Beats Dancing Any Day

**Cramming a dance and Halloween into one is going to be lengthy, be prepared… to Google butterfly names…**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"It's burning my neck isn't it?!" Leaf squeezed her eyes shut as Dawn unclasped the curling iron releasing a roll of curls in her healthy brown hair. She was already in her costume or dress. Her agnosia butterfly wings were thrown on Dawn's pebble pink couch. The wings were translucent with black lines giving it a mysterious yet a seductive look once she actually put them on. May wasn't quite sure why the wings just stuck onto Leaf's dress, but Lucia's explanation had a lot of scientific terms she didn't understand, so she was just going with it.

Leaf's black dress was currently covered with a towel in case any of her makeup accidently spilled and got all over it. Even though you were supposed to do your hair, makeup, and misc. first, Dawn pointed out that her hair might get messed up, so everyone was already in their dresses wrapped with a towel. Leaf stood and threw off her towel, grabbing her wings she stuck them on, and picked up an antennae headband off the table. The same process occurred during the next two hours of girls arguing over hairstyles, what colors of blush would be better for their skin tone, what mascara brush looked better, and eventually Dawn got a text.

Dawn got her iPhone with a pink bedazzled case made of real diamonds and scrolled through a text. She clenched her jaw and threw the phone onto the pebble pink couch, where her purple emperor butterfly wings were sitting. She huffed, after Lucia's surprise of sending her supposedly ruined dress to her house she was really looking forward for the dance. Now, that her date had cancelled because he was too sick to even get past his bedroom without regurgitating his most likely measly breakfast of something soft and gooey.

"So are you going to tell us what that text said or are you going to keep on abusing your wings?" Leaf held up her wings that had a slight streak of white that went into a slight purple and decorated with a few spots, then a few white spots, though the rest was black and on one of the white spots there was a highly unnoticeable dent, but very observable through a female teenager perfectionist.

"My stupid date has the stupid flu," Dawn crossed her arm put up a pout making her lip gloss shimmer in the incandescent lighting.

"Oh, that. I've already got it covered, no need to worry," Leaf budged in. Marina brushed May's hair through and got out a straightening iron. Waiting for it to heat up, Marina applied a thin layer of mascara, then a plain lip gloss that wafted a light strawberry scent, and then she went on with straightening. As May sat still, she noticed that Marina was hardly wearing makeup except for the mascara and lip gloss like May. In fact, Marina never wore more makeup than she did now. She had naturally flawless, glowing skin. To be frank, she was a natural model.

"Okay, done. You look gorgeous, now, we just need to put this on your head and there you go! We're all ready for the dance," Marina smiled flashing her healthy white teeth. May, being the last one to get pretty-a-fied put her wings on last. Marina's wings were represented as a spicebush swallowtail's with black on the top and the most royal metallic blue color May had ever seen with flecks of white on the sides. If May had to choose anyone's wings as her favorite it'd have to be Marina's, or at least who rocked their wings the best making it the epitome of envy.

May wasn't quite sure who had sent all the butterfly names in the boxes with the wings, but whoever did it had done their research or knew their stuff on what to research because all the wings matched the Google search Leaf had to do on each one because she was curious to see if they matched up. May's wings came from a butterfly called the white morpho. The wings were almost all white lone for the a few black veins, a few black spots, and some gray spots that appeared glittery on the real thing except on the wings it was actual glitter.

Seldom to the light amount of makeup Marina put on May, Dawn added a bit of eye liner and a light amount of smoky eye shadow. Dawn gave a stoic face before getting out a few hair elastics and bobby pins. She took the top layer of May's hair and tied it back. Reaching out her hand, Dawn messed up May's hair to look messy, but in a fashionable way. Getting the curling iron again, Dawn curled all of May's temporarily straight hair, using the bobby pins she took out the elastic and clipped them all onto the area, so it was clipped back and looked more natural or as natural as you can while still looking like you came out of a hair salon. For a model, Dawn REALLY knew how to do hair and makeup.

"My mind has been blown," Leaf went over to observe May, who hadn't even seen herself as of quite yet. Passing over a pink hand mirror, May looked at herself, unmistakable yet again. It was just like the one time that she had modeled. She was glorified to look like some kind of actual model, but after reminiscing the last little incident of strangeness she wasn't quite sure how to pull off the dance.

May went to bite her lip, she tasted expensive lip gloss, "Is something wrong 'cause you're eating that stuff as if it actually tasted good…"

May stopped and took a tissue and proceeded to spit saliva with traces of lipstick onto the small disposable.

"Okay, so before Ms. Berlitz, director of all new fashion reapplies your lip gloss care to tell why you're so nervous. You said Wally was _just _a friend, right?" Leaf said.

"That's not why," Dawn glossed May's lips once again with the same one Marina had previously put on, although, seldom to what Dawn thought about the lip gloss tasting awful, it really wasn't that bad despite the fact that May wouldn't ever really eat lip gloss on purpose.

"I would bother you to death, but considering our time limit we need to get out of here, um," Leaf typed in her 4-digit passcode, "About now."

* * *

"I'm going to end up growing a head of gray hairs like this," Dawn served another glass of a fancy drink with a complex name in an intricate designed glass cup giving it to some couple who obviously weren't ignoring their hormonal cravings.

"We're here to take over! Sorry for being kind of late," Tara, the one who was actually supposed to be helping with the food and Henry, her date who already stated a myriad of times how much he detested dancing, so eating a bunch of food didn't sound too shabby.

"Really? Merci," According to some snobby fanzine, learning French was the newest rage, so Dawn had learned a few terms, but she eventually gave up when it came to the harder verses and grammar usage. As if English wasn't complicated enough.

"You're welcome! Just go dance with that lucky guy. You wouldn't want that schmexy dress to go to waste." Tara gave a saucy wink and Dawn went over to where the other loners were. She even spotted Paul lurking in the corner looking morbid as ever. Being a ray of sunshine suddenly sounded like a lot of fun, so she flittered her way to the table.

"What do you want?" Paul's costume didn't exactly show effort. In fact he was literally wearing a hoodie that had 6 pseudo-arms and his arms making it a total of 8.

"Let's go dance," Dawn ripped his arm (a real one) from his side. Paul didn't budge, the whole dance was just plain idiotic. If Ash hadn't said something about a rematch he'd be sleeping his way through the whole stupidity. Why did girls even care so much about dances? Couldn't they just dress however the crap they wanted to everyday?

"Please? My date cancelled last minute and I'm bored," Dawn's endless moaning drove him insane, but it was an insanity he didn't particularly mind.

"If you put it that way…no."

"Jerk." Dawn pulled persistently, this time actually annoying him to an insane he minded. He got up uttering things Marissa would've flipped out at and probably actually clean his mouth with soap. He got on the dance floor and stood as Dawn did some strange phenomenon that was a mystery to him, though he couldn't care less. This was all so moronic and pointless.

"So someone finally convinced Paul to get out of that corner? I thought I was going to have to drag him," Ash, dressed as a Caterpie (sort of) said. A redhead dressed in a T-shirt and jeans was next to him looking uneasy. Someone dressed as a Kakuna accidently bumped into her and apologized, but she grew deathly pale.

"I knew I shouldn't have come to this creep fest," Misty eerily scooted away from anyone dressed as an insect as possible, so she was basically avoiding everything and everyone. Ash ran after her laughing his gluttonous mouth off. Dawn felt pity for the girl; she knew how disgusting insects were.

Paul headed toward the table again.

"Where are you going?"

_Crap._

* * *

May and the others were sitting at the table and spying on Dawn and her new 'date.'

"What kind of bribery do you think she used?" Gary asked, recalling how he couldn't get Paul to even budge to give him five dollars. Leaf ignored his obvious question with the obvious answer of attraction.

"Jimmy, let's go dance," Marina dragged him off and he obliged with a blush on his face as his face almost rammed into her chest when he got out of the chair. Jimmy was dressed as a pill bug with sleek dark metallic material. Wally looked nervous being next to his date. His neck was aflame and he couldn't even look at May without feeling like his stomach would burst with the amount of Beautifly in his stomach. He was dressed as a cockroach, two brown long antennae that thinned out and four pseudo arms that were actually sewed onto a brown costume with actual effort unlike a certain elegiac teen.

"Marina's right, let's go dance too. Even if it's with _it_," Leaf said. Gary gave her an innocent-ish look, but he was corrupted with erotic dreams and sarcasm, so it was more wolfish than anything. Gary's costume was just as half-baked as Paul's; he was wearing fake teeth and an antenna headband. After about a dozen of guesses, Leaf gave up on what kind of insect he was, though; he said something about a sexy beast, the fangs for giving 'killer hickeys' and antenna for 'girl locater.'

"Alone time, I guess I should get my fangs ready," That received a nice hearty slap from his so-called date. It appeared not very effective as his arm wrapped around her waist when a somewhat slow song popped up.

"Us too, let's go Wally," May was ecstatic as ever to get started. Wally agreed with a shy nod, May wasn't sure, but she had a feeling Wally was avoiding her gaze. It must have been her imagination. When she got onto the dance floor the music had switched to teenage music once again and almost everyone had joined in already. A few wolf whistles were heard when Addison entered the dance floor with Brendan. Also entering was April with her dress that could've had less material than a bikini. The back was so low, you could see the G-string, and the top was low enough to see nipple. The bottom about a little more than underwear length, people weren't sure if she bought a dress and ripped it or someone actually sold dresses so small, not to mention the skin tight black material that stuck to her skin. As if you couldn't show more skin. The only thing that represented some kind of costume was the yellow stripes made of tulle material you could hardly even see.

Her date wasn't exactly making it subtle that he was planning on ripping that dress off of her, his hands were all over her. May was surprised the teachers that were supervising were so cool with it, more than once April's dress had shown actual underwear unlike Addison's elegant costume. She had gone as a lady bug. Her dress was red at the top and black at the bottom. The back had apple red round wings with black dots and was split in the middle. Her tan lean legs held nylons and a pair of black boots. Brendan was dressed as hot as he usually looked, dressed as a stick insect that no one really knew the name of, but his friends got a kick out of it, yet he still managed to pull it off, light wood colored feelers atop his head, a shirt with a stick insect's body, and jeans to match.

May spotted a darker shade of green than her date's hair and saw him with Lisa, Felicity, and Simon. The slacker wasn't even dressed in a costume. Forgetting once again that her friends had conflict with the group, May dragged Wally through the crowd to the table, and Lisa and Felicity were dressed in costumes that May had recalled seeing with the other dresses designed by Lisa.

Lisa's was a monarch one that was black at parts and even adorned feathers. Felicity's was much simpler; it was a white one with butterflies decorated on the skirt. Lisa's wings were monarch wings and Felicity's were a checkered white butterfly's. Lisa's hair was as it usually was, choppy and straight that slightly flared out at the ends. Felicity's was pulled back into a side ponytail and curled nicely. Her face gave off a feeling of shock and sadness when May appeared.

"Drew, why aren't you wearing a costume?" May asked.

"Aren't I?" He flashed his ear that had a spider clip-on earring. And May had thought Paul's and Gary's costumes were lazy excuses. Just then a jock drunk way beyond driving legally walked into May carrying a red drink.

"Whoa, sorry, b-brah," He hiccupped his way away sloshing his drink every which way. Girls gave disgusted faces.

"My dress…" May looked at the ugly bright red stain. Big fat tears welled up in her eyes, she had been really looking forward to the dance too and after all that hard work.

"That looks like fun; I'm ready to ditch this anyway. Want to go trick-or-treating with us? We'll do it zombie style. Zombie Gangnam Style or Thriller would be fun," Lisa offered seeing that Felicity was bored.

"Trick-or-treating? I want to go," May had never gotten sick of candy in her years, plus she was still short enough to pass as some middle school student. Everyone got up and May noted that Simon was dressed as lazily as most of the guys at the dance.

"I don't really want to ruin this dress, so let's go ruin some white tee shirts with holes and red paint. I think I have some at my house," Lisa said after a moment. May left a text to all of the girls that she was ditching the dance to go trick-or-treating, but deleted it realizing that the rivalry still existed and she wasn't supposed to be doing things with Lisa, Drew, and Simon. It was okay to do this in private too, right? Her dress was ruined after all, her cravings for candy, and… After convincing herself it was okay, she went into Drew's car again.

"Try not to drip onto the seats; it's already bad enough Lisa just volunteered to go trick-or-treating. How many more things are you going to drag me into? I do happen to have plans," Drew complained.

"Like what? Watching TV and sleeping?" Simon commented. Drew told him to be quiet. As if that actually worked on teenagers.

The guys were at Simon's and the girls were at Lisa's. It had been hard to comprehend at first, but they four actually all lived pretty close together. That made sense, though. Drew didn't seem like the type to make friends with them, much less anyone.

That wasn't the only surprise. Lisa's room wasn't a joke. It was more outrageous than a room really. The walls were painted royal blue with black lines to look like butterfly wings and white spots on the black. The room was bigger than May's by ¼ extra. Her bed sheets had the same design as her walls, but in a turquoise on a dark brown wood frame. Her black carpet had a white rug underneath her bed. The dark vanity stood upon a wall. The walls with 3 doors, a walk-in-closet May didn't explore, a bathroom, and the entrance. Although, May had only glimpsed into her room before Lisa popped out with three black shirts and red clothing paint.

"Let's go, I bet my little sister and her bratty friends are going to be back soon. Let's get dressed and go. May stand next to me," May did so and Lisa compared leg sizes, they were similar. Lisa ran back into her room and took two pairs of midnight blue jeans out. Felicity had left to get her own pair of jeans her size and was back in a minute despite the fact that each estate was big enough to host a football field with security gates and everything.

The three spent that next half hour cutting jaggedly, smearing red paint all over, and having Lucia doing their zombie makeup. Lucia however had been shocked for a moment when she saw May, but shrugged. It wasn't her business to butt in. Right as Lisa brought three sacks a sevie (seventh grader) walked through the doors with girls that definitely could be the next April Pederson.

"Kiki, don't mess up the house or else I'll kill you," Lisa warned and with that the three journeyed to Simon's massive house. Kiki wasn't exactly April slutty, but you could tell she was wearing a pretty heavy amount of makeup. The most shocking fact was that she looked like Lisa; the only difference was Kiki was younger and had a different hairstyle. Well, despite the obvious lack of makeup on Lisa's face, Kiki had a short bangs haircut and if you didn't have 20/20 vision you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two. Kiki was already Felicity's height, so there weren't many differences to look at.

"That was my little sister if you couldn't tell. I'm pretty sure you would've met my brother too, but he couldn't care less about Halloween as it is. He's also got no life whatsoever, so I bet anything that he was gaming in the basement on his laptop playing LOL and Minecraft," Lisa knocked on Simon's door. Amazing how fast you could walk when you wanted to go candy retrieving. A boy, Sophie, Drew's little sister's age opened the door.

"Matt," Lisa gave a squeal of delight as she hugged his small body. His innocent face turned a bright red. Lisa released him and laughed.

"Awh, blushies." Lisa was kneeling on the ground talking to Matt when Simon and Drew popped up drinking bottles of Pepsi and Coke, Pepsi for Drew and Coke for Simon. Wally came later looking shy and out of place.

"Took you long enough, I don't know why you guys had to make new costumes and everything. Adrian has about ten black shirts covered in fake gore from his Halloween's as a little kid." Drew sipped his Pepsi.

"You actually expected us to wear Adrian's clothes? The guy who's shirt is practically a dress on your body? Yeah, I think I'm good not accidently having my shirt slipped off when I go knock on random strangers' doors," Lisa rolled her eyes. Felicity and Simon blushed hearing the awkward sentences.

"Whatever. Let's just go. I think I'm tired of hearing Adrian Skype with Osten about League of Legends," Drew groaned referring to a game May still had no clue about.

"Let's bring Matt. He's even dressed as a little cowboy." Matt was wearing a tiny cowboy hat, leather boots, and basically every tiny cowboy accessory. Most girls were suckers for cuteness, especially puppies and babies. Lisa was not an exception. Most guys had crushes in high school. Simon was not an exception. He caved in and allowed Matt to come along with the zombies.

As if that wasn't bad enough Sophie popped up with her mom at the doorbell when the guys were trying to locate bags, "I was going to ask if Soph could go candy collecting with you Matthew, but you guys are all here. Even better! Drew, you better take good care of her."

Sophie's hair was tied up in a messy bun, a most likely real tiara, pink princess dress, and white ballet flats. Children costumes were just too cute unless you counted Toddlers and Tiaras as children. That show was just all kinds of wrong, but a guilty entertainment for May.

* * *

After about three hours of going from house to house, all the girls and Matt were lounging around trading candy while the three guys just gave their candy to the girls-Simon's to Lisa, Wally's to Felicity, and Drew's to May after she complained that she didn't get enough and being forced to beg. The odd thing was Wally's exchange to Felicity. May's curiosity could get out of hand.

"Thank god that today's Friday. I'm exhausted. See, I'm even sprawled out everywhere. Blegh," Lisa started making a bunch of random noises while taking as much room on the floor as possible.

"I'm taking Sophie back. You guys continue doing whatever you call that…" Drew was already changed and waiting for Sophie to gather all of her candy that she had her candy shower with. Their mom was going to be slightly disgusted knowing her daughter had rubbed candy with the packaging all over herself. You never knew what kinds of places the candy had been.

"I guess I'll take whoever else needs a ride too," Drew offered already knowing May and Wally didn't have any way of transportation.

"If you want the dress back, it'll be cleaned and then back with the other dresses in, I don't know. A week? It was a red stain, but hey, it was good inspiration for zombie costumes. Those kids' faces were priceless. I'm such a horrible person, but worth it," Lisa said. May remembered some of the actual middle school students faces when Lisa decided to hide behind a bush and pop out when Simon opened the door for them. They looked like they were going to pee their pants, except for a guy who lived next to Drew and was used to Lisa's insanity.

He even said, "Lisa, you're such an idiot sometimes it hurts."

She then replied, "I know right?"

May was going to definitely remember a girl who accidently whacked Lisa with her bag of candy when she popped. There were also some high pitched squeals, those ones hurt.

Sophie and Wally rode in the back while Drew and May rode in the front, "Dre-ew that's not fair! I wanted shotgun! No fair! No fair! No fair!"

She started to kick the seat, "Sophie, I'll let you ride next time."

Drew dropped off a steamed Sophie with a bonus of a sticking out of the tongue. Then he dropped off Wally and then May. Before May got into her house she found a rose stuck in one of the holes located in her shirt. Good thing it was thorn less. May walked in to find Max and his friends having a sleepover. Video games, snacks, and movies thrown across the room, May groaned, how did Max manage to find the most annoying people and make them his new best friends? No doubt she was going to wake up in the middle of the night because the little terrors couldn't hold back their laughing while trying to prank Misty or her.

* * *

**Guys, I'm sorry! I know all my updates have been late lately. This chapter would've been even longer, probably. It's just that I have essays to write for science and gym. I'm not even kidding. Gym. I don't even have enough time to wait for my editor to proofread. REVIEW! **

**~TDF~**


	10. Study! Study! That's Right Buddy!

**I just realized I put too many chapters for October, so I'm going to do one less for November since this isn't really as fun of a month to write about as some of the others. Sorry for the insane amount of line breaks, but I figured this would work better this way.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Exams are in two weeks. I'm pretty sure at least ten trees were chopped down to give me all these study guides," Dawn complained shoving a 3-page study guide into a pink folder.

"Are they midget trees that seem to have problems with plant puberty?" Leaf teased showing off a dense 10-page packet from her AP history class. May's eye twitched, she was having trouble turning in a worksheet on time, much less finals.

"After modeling today why don't we have a study session or something?" Marina suggested not minding the fact that she and Leaf were going to be the ones in charge of tutoring.

"Why not? I could lose some brain cells," Leaf received a bone crushing dead arm from the two. May sighed, school just ultimately sucked. They got into the car with Marina's dad, dressed as a banana…

"Dad…" Marina gave a pseudo smile.

"Today was great! Could you imagine that they let me star in a children's show today? Ah, it was great, we sang about how if you eat too many bananas it'd be problematic because they're slightly radioactive. We also had this guy dressed as an apple sing about how it keeps you awake more than coffee, so kids never have to drink that stuff, and we…" Marina's dad started dragging on about every detail that occurred throughout his onetime only showing at the show, _Fruity Fun. _A show that spoke about fruit while singing. It was a load of barf to almost everyone except overprotective moms who couldn't stand most cartoons in the modern era. The group resisted urges to cheer and party as they arrived at the studio.

"Mom said I couldn't enter the building anymore, something about being too disruptive and annoying. That's awfully rude of her, but I'll let it slide. Time to go-Hey! You guys left me while I was talking, that was very rude. Marina, I'm going to punish you when we get home," Her dad proceeded to talk to himself about what kind of punishments he should bestow onto Marina. A few passersby stared since he forgot about closing the door, but his sanity was already considered inexistent.

Meanwhile, Marina and the others were getting prepped while May watched in awe at all the beautiful people. The zit May discovered underneath her bangs felt like a big ugly balloon ready to pop at any minute. Life was just too unfair.

"Wow! You're so gorgeous Elesa!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

May looked toward the crowd of obsessed girls. In the middle of the crowd was Elesa, the shining beauty. Her sleek blond hair adorned with a black headband with two pigtail-like black wire extensions with white at the end. Her famous yellow top with black stripes in the middle, skin tight black jeans, and yellow 4-inch heels made sure she was known as the electric gym leader of Unova.

"Elesa, I'm glad you could come. I was hoping you would finally answer my emails and calls. Here, try this on," Lucia held up a black dress that had a short front and long back. The strapless and sleeveless top had two rows of rhinestones, flashy and elegant, just like Elesa.

"This dress is wonderful!" Elesa parted from her crowd and went to change. She came out moments later with the dress and black strappy sandals. It would've been almost impossible, but Elesa could make guys drool without showing off all of her skin.

"I can't believe only one person gets to pose with her! I would so kill to be that girl, I hope it's me. I made sure to diet like crazy just for today in case I was picked. It's unfair that the winner is chosen by a raffle, that's so random," May overheard someone in the crowd say. What raffle?

Now that it was mentioned, there was another group of people at the entrance crowding something. She quickly ran back to the entrance and sure enough there was a large bingo raffle thing, those ones that spun and released a white ball with the coordinate. In fact, the thing was filled with white balls with names written on them. Next to the thing was a bucket of blank ones and a note that said, _Only one per person! If otherwise, you'll be disqualified!_

May shrugged, grabbing the black sharpie next to the silver metal bucket and took out a ball. May quickly scribbled down her name and tossed it in, why not, right? It's not like she could lose anything.

* * *

Leaf, Dawn, and Marina all sat down on the gray leather patented couch.

The green girl was in an emerald prom dress with a fat skirt that almost dragged and appeared to look like it was all tied together by a black bow on her waistline.

Ms. Pink was in a hot pink covered with black tulle and another black ribbon with a pink rose on the waistline. Her skirt had black tulle flowers, that somewhat looked like roses, but who cared? They were cute.

Marina was an actual shocker. She was in a bright metallic purple dress that was as simple as 1+1. The only decoration was on the hip, where a silver rhinestone embedded clip hung onto a handful of fabric giving it some kind of design. Nevertheless, Marina pulled it off.

"I'm going to faint. That pose was not natural, nor comfortable. Photographers going to lie," Leaf complained.

Dawn slapped the couch, "Shush! They're about to announce who gets to model with Elesa."

"-And the winner is… May!" Lucia said reading the small white ball on a small stage where Elesa was already in her next dress. The black dress had a layer of white underneath, and a white flower with pearls beneath the V-cut, and ended by cutting slanted. Her neck was holding a necklace with slabs of gold and slabs of white. Her wrist had a curved gold bracelet, silver sandals with curved designs hung onto her dainty size 6's, and a black clutch with gold and white designs shimmered in her hand.

"What?!"

"It should've been me!"

"This is so unfair!"

"Where?"

Who?!"

May hid behind Marina who was a whopping six foot three. Lucia rolled her eyes and dragged May up the small plight of stairs and onto the stage next to Elesa. A girl, probably an assistant May had seen run around every so often in the studio presented a dress, so plain, only Marina could pull off.

The number was made of a black satin material, strapless, a medium-sized bow in the middle, and of course, plain. May gulped; there was no way she could do this. With her last session as a reminder, she really didn't want to do it.

"Pleasure to work with you, now, if you please," Elesa gestured toward the changing room. May froze; everyone was starting at her now, whether out of jealousy, hate, watching, or out of support (her friends).

Someone pushed her and her hand instinctively gripped the dress, then she somehow found her way into the dressing room and let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. With her heart beating fast, May just stared at the mirror. She really hadn't won; someone was going to pop up any second and yell, "Just kidding," while she was half naked. After a moment of closing her eyes and waiting, nothing happened.

_This was a joke, right?_

She took a deep breath, "Okay, this is a joke-but no one's coming in… Maybe it isn't."

May jumped when someone knocked on the door, "May, how's it going in there. Almost done? It's been 5 minutes already."

"I'm almost done," May lied to no doubt, Lucia's voice. Ripping off her clothes, May pulled on the dress. Pulling off her bandana and letting her hair flow, she ran out of the dressing room without taking a look.

"May! Your hair-" Lucia gasped.

"I know, it looks horrible, I kind of just ripped off my bandana," May whispered back not wanting anyone else to hear.

"It's wonderful! That windblown look, it's outstanding!" Elesa complimented.

"Exactly!" Lucia agreed, but adding in a whisper, "I was going to say it looked great before you pessimistically interrupted me. Don't think otherwise, you look amazing, sweetie," Lucia's voice was for calming, much like a mother's.

"You know, I think we need some white pearl accessories for this," The assistant rushed and brought back two pearl bracelets, a necklace, and a pair of strappy black sandals.

"I thought the shoes would be a nice touch." The assistant was around May's age. Her strawberry blond hair was tied into a messy bun, makeup perfectly applied to match her skin tone, a baby blue tank, creamy white cardigan, creamy white pleated skirt, and white ballet flats. She handed May the accessories and waited for further instructions.

"Nice touch, I'll be sure to make tell FIE that. Kirsten, can you help fill the newest girls' papers out?" Lucia wrote something on a clipboard that made Kirsten's green eyes light up.

"Thanks and of course! I seriously owe you big time," Kirsten left.

"Lucia, who's that?" May asked.

"Kirsten? She's my intern and I'm helping her score big with some big shot fashion university, _Fashion Is Everything. _Whoever came up with that name, well, they need to change it. I can't believe people actually take a school with that kind of name seriously. Whoops, off topic, now let's get started."

"May, pleased to meet you. Let's see what kind of magnificence we can elicit this evening," Elesa gave a warm smile and went to get her makeup done. May sat down to a dresser next to hers and had girls professionally match May's skin tone, apply, wipe, smear, apply, wipe, smear, gloss, repeat about a billion times, and that's how makeup's done.

Ending result, well, they're both gorgeous. They modeled perfectly. Pictures came out next day. Everyone loved them. Brendan broke up. May won his heart. Happily ever after, actually, not really, May had started another one of her ridiculous awkward pose montages.

"May, darling, can you please smile wider, close your legs together, and put your hand underneath your face?" The photographer instructed again. His legs were starting to cramp from waiting for May to strike a decent pose. May tried to do as told, but only ended up looking like an emotionless robot.

"Okay, now, relax," The photographer commanded again. May relaxed, but again, she failed.

"May, it's okay. Just be your natural self," Elesa advised. May felt herself relax a bit and nod. _SNAP! FLASH!_

May blinked, the photographer thought it was good, but it was just her happy-go-lucky goofy smile as usual.

"Though, I like this side of you May, the dress really doesn't fit you. Your kindhearted smile is much too playful, so we need a playful dress to go with it." May sighed, and the next thing she knew Lucia was back with another dress. This time the dress was indeed playful.

The black strapless dress's top was like a black mosaic with shiny pieces of white and gray, underneath a large white fabric hugged the dress with a black and white flower. The skirt was black and gray and made up of entirely of frills. To be frank, it was May's forte, being lively.

"Marvelous, it matches perfectly!" Elesa complimented.

"On the contrary, we have a dress for you, too, Elesa. I'm not going to allow _P-Idol _magazine to have you in only one of the fabulous dresses I've designed, publicity couldn't hurt." Flashing a dress from behind, Lucia introduced yet another black dress. This time, a plain back dress with random pieces of fabric popping out in swirls lined with white.

"This is wonderful! Let's hurry and get this through, I have a commercial to shoot afterwards, and then back to the gym for me," Elesa said taking the hanger in her petite hands. They both got into their respective dressing rooms and rushed out to have accessories and makeup done (again).

"Perfect! See, you're gorgeous," Lucia pat May's back as she tied a necklace around her neck.

"Thanks," May stood up and went to the backdrop with the bossy, yet great photographer. Together, Elesa and May took playful and flirty faces/poses. This time around, the photographer didn't have to constantly instruct May, though; he sensed it was because she was finally having fun.

* * *

May got home and collapsed, not only from modeling, but from studying. Marina could really turn into a strict killer teacher when she wanted to. May guessed she got her amazing acting from her dad. She still remembered it with clear HD memory,

_Marina's house wasn't any less impressive than anyone else's. The outside had a fountain with mini fountains within mini fountains. Water jets shot out occasionally and cute Pokémon ran through the yard in the orange sunset. The house was a palace and inside didn't surprise May either. It was one of those occasions where the inside looked bigger than the out, which really said something. The outside already looked enormous. _

_They were currently in Marina's room, painted a light teal color with white carpet. Her bed had a simple blue floral design and small little Pokémon stuffed animals. A few windows hung on her walls with azure curtains, except for one doorway leading to a balcony on the third floor. _

"_You two don't think you're going to mess around the whole time," Marina growled, very uncharacteristically. _

May shuddered, that was a horrifying experience. Just because she ended up memorizing most of the stuff and probably acing through her tests, didn't mean that Marina was scarier than thought possible; she was probably going to be in her nightmares.

"You know, thanks to my hectic schedule I haven't even been able to meet your friends. I've heard of them, but I don't actually talk to them or anything. You should introduce them next time, or a sleepover or something," Misty said.

"How about Friday, bring your friends too, we could hang out during the day and then have a sleepover, sound good?" May said asking for confirmation.

"Why not? It's after finals," Misty shrugged blending a mixture of oran, pecha, sitrus, rawst, a fourth of a spike from a tomato berry, and a pint of lum juice. After a moment, she took off the lid and added the ice and sugar, then blended again.

"Smoothies and dad's burgers for dinner…" May drooled over the whirring machine.

* * *

"Let's go to the indoor pool. I want to go for the last time before it gets way too cold," Leaf butted in.

"Misty would love that, yeah, let's go," May agreed.

"Wait. No one brought swimsuits and I really doubt we all want to go in Dawn's line of pink bikinis, I might be used to modeling, but I can get cold," Marina added.

"That's okay, we can just drop off at my house, we have enough swimsuits to spare," Leaf shrugged.

After school due to finals, school activities were non-existent and that students should take the weekend to blow off some steam. Crazy as it was, Misty practically begged to at least practice one small round of softball to make sure her skills were more honed. Actually, she begged so much, May had to pry her away.

"Misty, take it easy!" May said taking one arm.

"Yeah, seriously!" A girl with shorter hair than most guys' said.

"Fine. Whatever." Misty huffed and fixed her side ponytail.

"Yes. Whatever. It's time for introductions," The girl with short brown hair said. May really sucked at names, she swore Misty had mentioned her at least a billion times. Something that started with a P?

"I'll start. I'm Misty; this is Mattie, Ash, and Taylor."

Close enough.

Mattie was a girl who was naturally pretty in the tomboyish way. Her freckles dotted her face, her deep gray eyes had a hundred shades, and her dirty blond hair was tied into a loose braid. Not to mention her body shape was a male magnet, though she was wearing a tee two sizes too big, it was still noticeable.

Ash was a guy, so it would be slightly awkward to being him swimming. No one cared, though. As they liked to put it, "If we're caring about what sex we are, then we may as well not have it."

Yeah, Taylor was definitely a pushy, do-it-my-way type of girl…

Taylor was the closest to Misty out of the three and had hair shorter than Ash's raven colored hair. She had on red basketball shorts and a jersey. Her big brown eyes weren't what called cute, they were more fierce and bold than anything. She was also tall, really tall. She was at least a head taller than anyone in the group.

"Right, I'm Marina, that's Leaf, this is Dawn, and that's May."

With all that being said, they headed to Leaf's house.

"I should say I'm used to it, but no matter how many houses I see, our school is filled with a bunch of the richest people alive," Taylor shrugged. Leaf's house was just as fancy as all the rest; it was extravagant, top notch, blah, blah, blah.

Leaf's room was painted leaf green, a realistic tree glued onto the wall, then painted over to give it an interesting design, a large bed, soft leaf green carpet, and some other fancy wealthy people stuff. Her closet was filled with fashionable clothes (model, duh!) and yes, stylish swimsuits as well.

"You have more swimsuits than I have clothes…" Mattie commented.

"Where's Ash?" Misty asked.

"I think he's in the kitchen," Leaf put up her hands in a shrug.

"Seriously… That idiot, I'll make sure I'll pitch him the Misty Ball next time," Misty growled taking a simple blue one piece off the rack.

"None of these are going to fit me…" Taylor said.

"Um, then borrow my mom's, she won't mind," Leaf ran down the stairs and back up, but held around 5 swimsuits.

"Jeez, I don't really care what I wear, but I'll take this one." She held onto an orange two piece that was separated, but when put together, would look like a one piece.

"Marina needs one, too, huh? Why can't I be tall?" Leaf complained, though, she was six feet tall.

"Then you would be considered big foot, except without the big feet," May injected. A few girls rolled their eyes (Misty and Leaf), a few laughed (Dawn and Mattie), and a few gave awkward smiles (Marina and Taylor). They all went to change and see if the sizes matched, one size tended to fit well, anyway.

Later, at the pool a sort of twisted surprise came into play. Well, it wasn't exactly terrible, but would be slightly awkward. Lisa and Felicity probably had to idea and Simon followed, and Drew got dragged along. Oh, and that's not all. Brendan and Wally were also accompanying the pool. The pool was actually so crowded, that May hadn't noticed they were there until an hour later when she accidentally spotted them when the lifeguard blew the whistle.

"Yo! It's May!" Brendan waved.

"Hi, May," Wally greeted in his typical mute voice. As if by _magic, _her friends had swum over to the other side of the pool, without her. Now she was by herself. With Brendan. Oh, and Wally, too.

"You know, we haven't talked in forever. How's life been? Enjoying Poke Tech?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, life's been good," May answered refusing to look at anything else other than the blue water of the pool. _Splash!_

"Lighten up! Whenever I talk to you, I feel like I'm talking to some kind of robot," Brendan joked. May wiped the water off her face and flushed.

"R-right!" May stuttered. Wally laughed gently at May's struggle to find words.

"So, let's try this again. How's life?" Brendan said it more lightly and playful this time around.

"Well, my life is crazy. Exams are too hard, and Marina's a really strict tutor. I feel like I'm going to cry," May sighed. Brendan and Wally began to laugh.

"Hey! School's not easy!" May retorted.

"That's not why… I'm laughing! It's… because the first words you say to me that doesn't sound forced, is just really amazingly hilarious. Okay, maybe I'm laughing at that," Brendan joked. Wally laughed along them in a calm manner.

"Jerk!" May playfully hit his arm.

"Wow! Such man power!" Brendan rubbed his arm as if it actually hurt.

"Guys, it's time to go. You need to catch up on some Z's, bro. We have a huge game tomorrow. Dude, can you imagine what's going to happen after we win?" Some jock, he looked a little familiar. Maybe, someone at the dance?

"Well, little red, see ya next time! Hopefully, we can talk longer than a second," Brendan said.

"See you tomorrow," Wally waved.

"Y-yeah, bye," Robot was back. Brendan rolled his eyes and left with the jock and Wally. The girls saw it as a sign of returning and time to gush, while the tomboys would play around with a pumped up beach ball.

"You guys were giving off a nice atmosphere. If only Brendan would break up with Addison, but they're a really good match, too. May you're up for some tough competition," Dawn commented.

"For some reason that doesn't make me feel better," Dawn laughed awkwardly and dove underwater in a sad excuse for an escape. It was about then that May spotted Lisa trying to rip Drew away from the lawn chair.

"Why are they here?" May whispered.

"What?" Leaf asked.

"Nothing," May laughed awkwardly and attempted Dawn's failure of an escape.

"Whatever weirdoes, let's play some kind of volleyball. We have enough for four on each side. I call Misty, Mattie, and Taylor!" Leaf called.

"That's not fair! They're actually good at this! I call even teams!" Dawn protested.

"Fine, fine. May, Mattie, Misty, and Marina on one team and Dawn, Taylor, Ash, and I on one team," Leaf sighed.

Misty nodded, "Okay, go Team M," causing the others to realize that they all indeed had names that started with M.

"Then I guess we're DALT?" Leaf answered with hesitation.

"That's not exactly a great name… It sounds like something a loser would say. Whatever, Team DALT! All the way!" Dawn cheered. The lifeguard blew his whistle at Dawn.

"Sorry, won't happen again…" She said. The lifeguard went off to do other business and Dawn stuck her tongue out at him. The rest of the time, Team M creamed Team DALT and that was that. Taylor also let out a few tantrums about being put on the wrong team.

"This is so unfair! I call a do over!" She punched the water releasing a painful sound.

"Awh, go cry yourself a river, build a bridge, and get over it!" Misty put her hand up to her eye and feigned tearing.

"Oh, boohoo! I'm so sad!" Taylor said hotly, and then she started laughing like some kind of psychopath.

"She gets like this when she loses," Mattie whispered into May's ear.

"I'm going in. I'm getting all wrinkly and gross," Dawn shoved a wrinkly hand in Marina's face.

"It's getting late. We should head back to May's house for the sleepover. We already have a bunch of duffel bags with all the necessities of a girls' sleepover," Leaf said. As the others were getting changed, May sighed. Why do girls take forever to change?

"May, wow, here I thought I was going to enjoy myself after finals. Guess not," Drew's voice came in the three A's, annoying, arrogant, and a word that meant donkey… Right now, he was all of the above.

"Gee thanks," May said ironically.

"No need for thanks. I already know you love my presence," Drew shrugged.

"Yeah, that's why I followed you all the way to the pool, just so I could talk to you for a minute," May rolled her eyes. Stupid jerk.

"I should say I'm flattered, but we already discussed about stalking, right?" Drew teased. May blushed remembering how she found his house.

"Drew, go tell Simon to hurry! I swear that kid takes longer than anyone to dress- May? Hey, didn't see you there. I thought I spotted you before, but I couldn't find you afterward, so I thought I was just going insane," Lisa complained with Felicity beside her.

"Yeah, yeah, but if I come back maimed in any way, you're going to pay," with that being said, Drew walked into the guys' dressing room.

"That crybaby, so May when did you get here?" Lisa asked.

"I think 5?" May responded with a shrug.

"Really? We've been here since after school," Felicity replied.

"That's really something. I'm surprised you guys aren't more wrinkled than an elephant," May took Felicity's hand and stared in awe at the lack of wrinkles.

"Better take another look, Felicity seems to be immune to wrinkles, though, it's scientifically impossible. I, on the other hand have a crap load of them," Lisa's hand were so white and wrinkled, you couldn't tell the difference between a grandma's and hers.

"You guys are lucky, Simon didn't put up a fight," Drew did that hand thing where you show you accomplished something by wiping your hands against each other.

"I'm right here, I'm not your pet," Simon protested.

"Yeah, yeah, now be a good pony and let's go," Lisa waved him off and headed out. The three left, and Drew waited until they were out the door.

"Hope you did good on finals," A rose was tossed and a green-haired teen was gone. Maybe Drew's voice actually have 4 settings, annoying arrogant, adamant, and angelic.

* * *

**Well, that's that. If you're confused why May's last list is weird, well, it's because I didn't want to cuss. Yeah, I know, I'm such a loser, blah, blah, blah. Also, the reason descriptions were cut off on some parts was because they were written during my depressing few days. My best friend just recently moved, and it seems like no one's sad, but me, so I get to sulk by myself… Anyway, ignoring my problems, REVIEW!**

**~TDF~**


	11. Bras and Cookies

**One review… Well, hopefully I can get more for this one (hint, hint).**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Everyone in the house was asleep except for the girls and it was still a surprise the rest of the house wasn't awake; they were as loud as a circus. Except for Taylor she was asleep; she probably got exhausted from all those tantrums she threw.

They were currently having a chicks' flicks' mix, where each girl found their favorite romance movie, for some odd reason Taylor chose, _Zombieland. _How romantic? After tomboys chose movies that were more for laughs than anything, the hardcore girl girls went in for the kill on their favorites like, _The Notebook. _Girls really knew how to fawn over their favorite celebrities…

The only complaints came from Max at first, but he must have figured out a way to drone out the noise after a myriad of attempts to stop the annoyances, and let the girls squeal and giggle in peace.

"I feel so fat right now, I ate this whole bucket of popcorn," Mattie said showing an empty popcorn bowl.

"Ri-ight, because popcorn without butter is _so _bad for you," Misty rolled her eyes. Girls are their idiotic logic.

"Hey! I have an idea, let's go play pranks." Leaf smirked.

"Now we're talking! I thought my boredom levels were going to skyrocket past space," Misty cheered. Leaf rummaged through her stuff until she stumbled upon a notebook with prank plans she had devised. She flipped through some of the pages with a mischievous look.

"I was going to sleep, but now I'll have to keep myself awake no matter what." Marina rubbed away the sleep in her eyes and made sure to stay awake.

"Nicely planned, but I was thinking of the sleeping people, especially Taylor. What do you think her reaction will be when she wakes up?" Leaf said wickedly, Misty nodded in approval.

"You guys sure have a twisted elation…" Marina bit into an apple, remembering her dad's little factoid earlier into the day about apples being better than coffee for an energy booster.

"Yeah, yeah. I also like big butts and cannot lie, so let's go," Leaf finished the rest of Marina's half eaten apple.

"Is Gary's butt really that large?" Marina teased. Leaf stopped frozen and flushed.

"That escalated quickly…" Misty put on a thin dark jacket and a pair of cerulean knee socks under her long pajama bottoms.

"Whoa, let's make something clear. Right here, right now. I don't like that narcissistic idiot. Period," Leaf declared.

"Don't worry I'll keep it a secret, moving on. What to do-" Misty flipped a page, "Now, this sounds like fun." Misty cackled and grinned impishly. A sudden snore interrupted their fun, or as the two sinister ones liked to call, the first victim.

"Really sucks to be her right now…" Marina gave a pity smile for her friend that had fallen victim to prey.

"What's lip plumper?" Misty asked after flipping another page.

"Nicely chosen, it's a special lip gloss with small shards of glass to make your lips more full. Though, it's painful as can be-" The gears in Misty's head turned before Leaf could finish the sentence. May, Marina, and Mattie watched as the evildoers put a generous amount on Dawn's lips.

"I feel like I'm witnessing murder," Mattie whispered. Dawn didn't stir much, but her lips were getting more bloated…

Leaf was about to apply some onto Taylor, until Misty made her come to a screeching halt, "She's one of the lightest sleepers I know, but in the mornings she's impossible to wake up."

"As if I would be that reckless, I used to do this kind of stuff with my cousins, they never suspected a thing," Leaf tiptoed up to Taylor with the small vile of plumper. She slowly lifted the end up to Taylor's lips. A slight creaking sound echoed through the pitch black house, Misty held the phone's light up to her face slightly far away in case if anything went wrong.

Slowly Leaf made contact and got half of the top lip before Taylor rolled over, smearing an uneven line on half her face. Leaf got out as stealthily and quietly as possible before she bolted out of the room panting in adrenaline. Misty threw the phone onto the couch before laughing, "I probably should've mentioned that Taylor moves in her sleep, too."

"That would've been nice." Leaf threw a nearby Eevee blanket at her.

"Luckily for you, I have one heck of a prank planned next," Misty grinned from ear to ear.

"It better be better than making me have a heart attack," Leaf squinted her eyes suspiciously.

"Relax, that was an honest mistake. I promise I'm not that cruel, well, only to people I hate," Misty shrugged, "Let's go do some real evil. Though, nothing bad enough to get us arrested, of course."

"What are you planning?!" Leaf's voice wasn't so sure now.

"Relax, we're just going to get into someone's house and replace all their stuff as they sleep."

"Who's?" Leaf suddenly lost interest at possibly being charged with trespassing.

"Just my friend Ash's, let's put up cameras to see his face," Misty ran into her room and came back with a camera.

"I don't really feel like wasting a bunch of money, so let's just use May's old stuff. She used to be really into pink and fluff," Misty said.

"I have my driver's license, so let's go. Though, if anyone asks, I'm not part of any of this," Mattie offered.

"I swear you two are on your periods, I actually have a legal way to get in," Misty shook her head as if she didn't say anything suspicious. She ran down to the basement to get a box full of really pink and puffy decorations, you'd think belonged to Dawn.

"Misty, stop it... That's my childhood right there. I don't want, _guy _all over it," May said hugging a soft plush pillow in the shape of a heart.

"If it makes you feel any better Ash isn't a guy, he's a little kid. Now that that's over, let's get packing. I think there are about 2 more full boxes of this," May looked offended, but sighed. It was okay, it wasn't like she used this stuff anymore. Together the 5 hurried and packed the boxes neatly onto their dad's pick-up truck. As they drove Misty went over how it was going to go.

"Wait. Doesn't Ash live next to Gary?" Leaf asked, remembering Gary mention Ashy boy in some random conversation.

"I don't know, but if you want to check it out, go for it. I won't get in the way of a perverted teen's dreams," Mattie teased.

"If you weren't driving I would throw this Jigglypuff plush at you," Leaf threatened.

"As much as that scares me, I think I'm-"

"We're here," Misty announced. Mattie parked outside of the Ketchum residence's gates. Misty ringed the speaker near the front, it buzzed for a second.

"Hello, who is this?" A voice that sounded like it was in the thirties.

"Mrs. Ketchum, it's me Misty. I have a favor to ask," Misty said speaking into the speaker.

"Misty? Oh, my! It's…2:34. Please come in," Mrs. Ketchum answered. Leaf waved sayonara to the passengers and hopped through the gate running towards the next house she recognized as Gary's. She may have seen his profile picture with that exact house in the background, not that she looked through his 26 photos….

The gates swung open and let the car in. Mattie told them she was going to stay in the car, she was getting tired. Marina, Misty, and May went to infiltrate Ash's room. Delia started to bake chocolate chip cookies with white and milk chocolate chips.

"Be careful with Ash's stuff. Ash really loves his posters and collectables," Delia smiled as she helped the girls carry a box inside.

"We're only going to change the easy stuff, oh, and in the morning don't tell him we were here, and could you tell him not to hurt any of the decorations. It's all May's," Misty requested. The oven dinged, and Delia was off to prepare a plate and glasses of milk.

"Get your phones out, this is going to take a while," Misty grinned. May and Marina gave knowing looks, as if it weren't obvious enough why Delia knew Misty and she knew her way to Ash's house. Though, that was a conversation better reserved for later.

* * *

Leaf got to the gate and buzzed the speaker identical to Ash's, apparently they both bought from the same security system. After a minute of silence, Leaf buzzed again. Why was Ash's mom awake and not any of Gary's parents?

"Um, hello? I'm sorry, but it's almost 3, could you come back in a few hours?" A drowsy male voice answered, probably his father.

"I know this is going to sound like I'm a creepy stalker, but my name's Leaf and I kind of need to sneak into Gary's room to pull a prank…" After listening to herself say that, Leaf had just wished she hadn't. It would've been better to leave that sleepy person thinking she was just his imagination.

"Leaf?" After a moment the gates swung open letting her pass through. She walked through a little confused, why would someone just let you into their house just like that? When she got to the doorway she knew why, Gary was the one who had answered the door, but he was wrapped in a blanket and wearing orthodontic headgear…

She couldn't help it, she let out a laugh. His face had a blue mechanism that was absolutely priceless. There was a blue round platform that was settled onto his chin, his forehead had another one, and his teeth had rubber bands connecting to a permanent retainer she didn't know he had.

"Stop that!"

"I'm sorry, but you look so ridiculous…" Leaf panted pretending to wipe a tear.

Gary flushed, "It's not that bad…"

"Isn't it? Come on, I have to get a picture," Leaf said taking out her phone, which she had fully prepared for her prank, but this was turning out even better.

"Look, if this is what you're after in 3 in the morning then I'm going back to sleep," His voice was cranky and moody. He was worse than a girl on her period.

"Awh, can't I just have one picture?" Leaf pleaded, not being able to hold back taking a few without his permission.

"Don't. Show. Anyone. Those," Gary warned.

"Nope, I think I'm just going to send this to my friends," Leaf attached a random photo and sent it to Dawn.

"You didn't," Gary's eyes widened double their size.

"Your face, Gary, I think I like this side of you a whole lot more than your usual one," Leaf teased.

"Delete those pictures," Gary warned as he reached out to grab her phone, but she dodged his attempt.

"Sorry, but this is a goldmine. I can't just let this opportunity pass without proof." Leaf smirked.

"Leaf, please. I'm begging you, delete them," Gary's voice went all quiet and serious. His face suddenly looked very hurt, though, his headgear kind of made it look weird. Leaf's voice quieted down and she bowed her head in defeat. Handsome men and their acting.

After a while, Gary started laughing, "This face is absolutely priceless. Send."

Leaf's brain clicked and she swiped the phone of his hand, but it was too late. The picture had been sent. It was a picture of her at some random sleepover at the age of 14 and she wasn't sure why, but apparently taking a picture of her having a cake 'facial' had seemed like a good idea at the time. She hadn't quite yet been introduced to modeling, so yep, she was living the lifestyle. Her hair was in braided pigtails and her face was covered in blue cake frosting with a tongue sticking out as if she were having the time of her life.

"Who'd you send it to?" Leaf gave a somewhat scared and somewhat angry glare.

"I sent it to myself, no worries," Gary said pulling out his phone…from his pants (she will never understand guys and their oh, so flawless logic).

"Delete it. Now," Leaf tried helplessly as Gary held it up high in the air out of her reach.

"That depends, are you going to keep this a secret?"

"…Fine."

Gary deleted the picture in front of Leaf's face and gave a victorious smirk. Leaf jumped and took his phone before he knew what happened. Though, mistakes are made she was in a loose tank and at the moment her top had slipped off quite some revealing her black bra…

Gary's face went bright red and looked away letting Leaf pull it up.

"Everything that went on tonight's a secret, you hear?" Leaf regretted rejecting May's invitation at taking a jacket.

"…Yeah, okay." Gary's face was still hidden. Leaf sneezed, wearing dark green leopard print shorts and a tank top wasn't very protective against the November night. Gary silently draped over a blanket over Leaf not mentioning the incident. Leaf was still only half covered, so Gary pulled her closer. Leaf felt Gary's chest, he was not only shirtless, but boy, did he have some killer abs…

"Thanks…" Awkward silence followed and Leaf's legs were getting numb from the cold.

"…So, a prank?" He asked trying to fill in the silence.

"I guess that seems a little weird now," Leaf laughed uncomfortably.

"I especially liked what you said through the speaker, stalker, huh? I guess I can cope with that, if it's you," Gary teased making Leaf flush 50 shades of red.

"Shut up, brace face," Leaf retorted.

"So, why don't you stay the night?" Leaf's face must've shown that she had taken it wrong from that pervert, so he added, "In the guestroom."

"I should get back to my friends," Leaf protested.

"At 3AM?" Gary laughed raising his brow. Leaf sighed and gave in. Gary led her to a guestroom that looked really nice, with mini fridge stocked with snacks. Then she saw the plaques congratulating Gary Oak.

"I'm not staying in _your _room," She hissed. Gary rolled his eyes.

"I'm sleeping in the guestroom, you can have the full Gary experience," Gary calmed.

"Nope, I think I'm good." Leaf folded her arms.

"If I was going to rape you, I would've already done it." Gary gave a wolfish smirk.

Leaf blushed, "Still, I want to sleep in a guestroom."

"Fine, your funeral." Gary opened the door to a completely wrecked guestroom. The bed's mattress was ripped, the carpet was stained with who knows what for who knows how long, some of the lights were punched out, and there was a lingering odor that smelled like the mix of something that died and mold, probably both.

"Never mind, but you're not sleeping in here either," Leaf said.

"Would you rather I sleep in my own room, too?" Gary smirked. Leaf bit her lip, she had just rudely barged into his house at 3 in the morning to pull a prank and now, she was sleeping the night. Talk about the rudest guest ever.

"I'll sleep on a couch," Leaf offered referring to one she had seen in the living room.

"Yeah, you don't want to do that. I would tell you why, but you're still so innocent," Gary replied.

"Then I'll sleep on the floor," Leaf volunteered.

"As if, you're sleeping on the bed no questions asked."

"Floor."

"Bed."

"Floor."

"Bed."

"I'm not sleeping on a bed unless you're sleeping on one," Leaf said rashly. _Crap._

"I think that could be arranged," Gary plopped onto his bed in a seductive pose.

"Okay, floor it is," Leaf said. She wasn't sure what quite happened next, but somehow a pair of arms was wrapped around her and she was on the bed. Her heartbeat sped up-stupid heart. Her face got even hotter-stupid face.

"Like I said, if I was going to rape you, I would've done it already," Gary whispered.

"Let go of me." Leaf squirmed hating the fact that he was really warm.

"Then agree to sleep on the bed," Gary compromised.

"Then you still have to sleep on a bed that's not completely destroyed," Leaf threw back.

"Fine, but you're lucky I lied about having one guestroom," Gary teased blowing on Leaf's ear before leaving down the hallway. When he left, Leaf kicked herself. Of course he had more than one guestroom, his house could hold a family of kings. Leaf pulled the blanket closer to her and took a heavy breath. This room smelled like Gary's cologne, but that was obvious enough.

"Stupid idiot, I'm going to sneak out of here as soon as I get the chance." Leaf pulled out her phone and texted May she was coming back later. Before she could stop it from sending, she groaned. Oh, god, they were going to get the wrong idea. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crappy, crap, crap.

* * *

_Bzzzz._

May jumped, she got shoved out of the room and read the text. Misty was really serious about pranking. No wonder May was never allowed to help when they were really young. May saw the message from Leaf, what did she mean she was going to be back later? Was she in trouble?

"Finished, and it took less than I thought it would. Time to enjoy some cookies and hit the hay, so why'd your phone buzz?" Misty stretched.

"Leaf said she was going to come back later, do you think she's in trouble?" May asked. Marina and Misty laughed.

"What? I don't get it, what's so funny?" May asked.

"May, you're too cute. I wouldn't want to ruin that," Marina replied. May pouted, she didn't get what was so funny.

"Guys, I'm going to eat all these cookies," Misty called. May bolted down the stairs while Marina descended it slowly since she still couldn't eat them.

"I'm going to get Mattie," Marina ran out of the house to find a sleeping Mattie. Oh, well, it was a sleepover. Marina got into the car and jumpstarted her by squeezing her stomach. She jumped wide awake.

"I'm awake, bro," Mattie groaned.

"You know I've never been called a bro," Marina answered.

"Seriously, my brothers always call me that?" Mattie said amazed.

"Well, you're missing out on cookies from the guy's room we just infilatrated's mother," Marina told.

"I've already eaten so much food today, might as well eat some more." Mattie shrugged. Together the two walked back into the house joking about how their friends were slightly insane. The moment the two entered they saw May and Misty chugging down a glass of milk with Misty drinking a fourth of a second faster.

"Hah, I won!"

"I still beat you in eating the cookies!" They both wore the fashionable milk mustache. Mattie took a cookie from the plate and snapped a gooey piece off. Marina smiled; it was going to be one heck of a weekend.

* * *

**Guys, I'm so sorry for being late and the thousand word shorter chapter! My life is hectic and like always, I procrastinate until last minute! I can't believe I'm going to be even busier during my high school years… REVIEW!**

**~TDF~**


	12. Failures Will Fail

**And we're already in December!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The first semester's major stuff was over and the reports were handed back.

**Cooking- A**

**History- B**

**Gym- A**

**Math- B-**

**English- B+**

**Health- B+**

**Science- C+**

**Coordinating- A**

**GPA-3.34**

Yeah, honor roll wasn't exactly an option, but, hey! She was passing at least. If only her parents had thought that way when they first saw it, now she was grounded until halfway into winter break. Misty had brought in a GPA of an amazing 4.0, that overachiever. Now her allowance for Christmas money was doubled, which is a lot since the original was that you could spend around $100 per person. It's amazing how different she and Misty were.

May let out a heavy sigh making a cloud of warm air appear. Winter Break had just begun. Dawn and the others were at another modeling shoot, but May was grounded, which meant walking home in the blasted cold. May zipped up her brown jacket with faux fur insides and a leathery material on the outside. Her phone buzzed and attached were 6 pictures and a text saying,

_It's sooo cold!_

_But we're sooo hot! ;)_

Dawn really knew how to set the mood. In the two pictures of Dawn posed in two dresses. In the first one, she wore a white mini-skirt dress without straps, and with black snowflake designs covering the skirt of the dress. Her arm was bent to land on her waist and her other was just hanging in the air. In the second one, she also wore a strapless mini-skirt dress with white puffy tulle flowers and a black skirt with a black silk material. Dawn had posed with a cliché peace sign and cheesy smile.

Lucia must've decided on a winter theme because Leaf's dress was white with a really gorgeous whitish bronze flower décor on the waist that made the dress appear like a winter plant. Leaf's pose made it obvious she was cold as could be, her hands were blurry, but one could predict she was rubbing her hands together vigorously. In the second dress the bodice of the dress looked like swan feathers with a black rhinestone belt wrapped around her waist snuggly and the short skirt flaring out. Leaf posed with a wink, though her legs were together tightly and her arms were wrapped around each other.

Marina's first dress was a one-strap with two semi-straps leading to one clipped into one by a silver rhinestone clip. Silver glittery swirls were attached to the waist of the dress made of a thin black material. The next dress was May's favorite. It was a spaghetti strap with a heart shaped neckline, a line of silver traced the neckline halfway, then took a dive under her breast. The skirt was what blew her away, the light puffy swirls trailed along her legs with the skirt ending short in the front, but really long in the back, and underneath a white velvet material.

A hyperactive teen sprinted through the sidewalk with a giddy light step.

"Lisa, please stop," Felicity panted heavily.

"I just found out I got a 4.0, how can I?" Lisa cheered, yet running back to Felicity. May groaned, grades…

"I got a 3.8, but I'm not running around," Felicity pointed out.

"That's because you're lazier than I am," Lisa poked. Just then a tall guy snorted, funny, May hadn't ever noticed he went to Poke Tech. He went over to give Lisa a light shove, she made a really strange squeal noise, but Felicity laughed with the guy.

"Lisa's the lethargic one," he joked.

"Yep, pretty much," Lisa said happily. He gave another light shove and Lisa emitted the awkward noise.

"Why do you make that noise?" He teased.

"It's because you and Adam always shove me in the hallway, so it's become a habit of mine," Lisa answered. Who the heck was Adam?

"Nicholas, we have to go, Lisa's got homework to do," Felicity answered.

"Nicholas? God, that makes me sound like a fag. You might as well give me a piece of string to wrap up my bundle of sticks," he groaned at the mention of his full name. May really hadn't meant to listen on their conversation, but they were walking right behind her and she wasn't sure what to do. She had looked back a little, but she stopped.

"Flissy's right, see you after the break ends, Nick." Lisa waved goodbye as he caught up to his bus.

"Now that I've thought about it, why do you make that noise?"

"I thought I told you. It's because those two idiots shove me into doors in the hallways, they're such butts," Lisa said. As their voices dimmed, May sighed. They had ignored her, or didn't notice her, but she really hadn't intended to eavesdrop on their conversation. Although, the guy sounded like he was flirting with Lisa, didn't Simon like her? Or did she mistake that, too?

May shook her head, girls were really too nosy for their own good. A snowflake landed on her nose and melted. It was snowing again? May sighed, for the past few days all that ever happened was about 3 inches of snowfall. The loud sloshing of slush underneath May's drenched boots was constant and it was starting to give her frostbitten toes. Good thing her house wasn't too much farther ahead. Maybe she could convince her mom to let her freedom come a day or so earlier…

* * *

Mission accomplished. On the second day of the break, her mother gave to her, two weeks of happiness, and a carriage to a party. Dawn had an insane idea that they should host a Christmas exchange party as if it was going to be as easy as 1-2-3.

The day before, May had spent the whole day pigging out while Misty had done her homework. It was a really mundane day that seemed to last forever, but May now had the _Pretty Little Liars _theme song imprinted into her head. Misty was planning to go shopping for Christmas presents with their mom, so Max was home with their dad to plan on making a list, only to procrastinate last minute to actually do the shopping.

"May call me when you need to be picked up," Caroline said as May got out of the car to go to Dawn's house. The snow made a crunching sound as she plopped her slightly wet boots into the snow, if it snowed again, she was going to kill someone. May ran inside and before she could knock, Leaf ripped her arm and her inside.

"Now that our little group is all here, we can go to the mall and shop 'til we drop," Leaf cheered.

"She's just really happy it's almost Christmas time," Marina whispered to May. Although, guessing by Leaf's red sweater, white fuzzy scarf, candy cane striped stockings under a black knee length skirt, and black Santa boots it wasn't hard to tell.

Okay, so if it wasn't fate, then May wasn't sure what was. She saw Nick or whatever his name was at the mall, though; his arms were wrapped around another girl's body, so May's first thought had been wrong. Again.

"May, do you know him? You're kind of staring…" Marina nudged. May jumped, had she really been staring? Well, this was awkward…

"Nope. Not really," May replied wanting to stop trying to be so nosy. Arceus, was it always this hard to suppress your urges to investigate? If so, then being a girl sucks. Leaf brought out a brown fedora hat and quickly let everyone draw little slips of papers with names on them. After everyone had one, they each peeked. She glanced at hers and it read,

_Marina_

Crap. Marina was the hardest out of everyone, she was the type to say she would be fine with anything and not the type to specifically make a list of what she liked and disliked. Dawn, would've been easy, a new pair of earrings, and for Leaf, a new game. What did Marina even like? The harder May thought, the more she thought about it, the more her mind just couldn't seem to wrap around anything specific Marina liked.

Marina was a very content person, but anything specific? Sure, she liked clothes just fine, but she wasn't going to squeal in delight like Dawn or fawn over the latest game console like Leaf.

"Maybelline, would you like some Maybelline products today?" Leaf joked referencing to an ad that was playing at some TV in a store window.

"For some reason those commercials just make me want to laugh more than actually buying their products…" May laughed awkwardly.

"Trust me, you're not alone," Dawn said. They agreed to split up, so everyone could look for their designated person's perfect gift. May decided on following Marina as secretly as she could to see what kinds of things Marina looked at.

At first, it had seemed like good idea because Marina would stop by a store every now and then, but she'd say something like, "I wonder if she'd like this."

Apparently, she was 200% and more focused on zeroing in on a perfect gift than to actually do some shopping for her own self. Even though Marina came out a few stores with shopping bags, they were all things for her Pokémon, family, and friends. It was even hard to tell who her mystery person was since May saw a pair of pink boots, the newest Pokémon game, and a really nice ribbon holder.

May sighed, might as well start looking for something she might like. May walked into the first store that had something appealing in the window, _Mariposa. _Odd name, yet somehow a little compelling. The inside was simple with dresses on mannequins, accessories on shelves, and the usual. The store really didn't have much to choose from, but the dresses were all nice and original, the accessories were cute, and everything looked like it was something that'd be worth it.

She went over to look at a Santa themed dress, $500. Well, another day. Or year.

"Found it!" A familiar voice cheered. It was Lisa followed by Felicity. They were practically earrings, when you see one; you'd eventually notice the other. Lisa always seemed to be somewhere May went, but then again, if anyone looked around, almost the whole mall was filled with groups of friends, frantic moms, children, and other festive people.

This time, May wasn't quite as lucky. They spotted her almost immediately in the small little boutique, "May? I didn't know you shopped here."

"Actually, it's my first time here. Though, all the clothes are really cute. Too bad, my parents cut my Christmas money."

"Yeah, I know. I don't think that many dresses are even sold, even during Christmas. Everything's really pricy, but I mostly just like looking around and buying a headband or something. Kind of pointless, though. I haven't even let my hair into a different hairstyle this whole year," Lisa told, while tucking her bangs behind her ear.

"Is this your favorite place to shop?" May asked looking at a black headband with a peacock feather.

"Sort of, I don't really have a favorite. I don't know if you know this or not, but mariposa means, butterfly. I'm sure you've come to realize, I'm crazy about those little winged creatures, although, I would probably have a heart attack if some other bug landed on me. Well, maybe a ladybug," Lisa joked.

"Oh, we saw you the other day when we were walking home. We would've said hi, but we were in such a hurry. My mom needed our help with the winter collection," Felicity said in her soft voice. May punched herself on the inside for the obvious other reason they hadn't gone to talk to her. Sometimes, her brain really liked to mess with her.

"What'd she need help with?" Lucia always seemed so prepared for everything, she had a royal presence.

"She wanted to know which accessory would go with what dress the best. It was god awful boring; I don't know how girls can stand doing that for so long. I heard that a girl takes more than a year in her life trying to decide what to wear. It's really amazing," Lisa commented.

"How do you know this?"

"It's called having absolutely no life!" Lisa grinned. Felicity rolled her eyes slightly.

"Okay…"

"With that being said, we really have to depart, you see, Lucia just wanted us to pick some stuff up for her. She needs to have some necklaces purchased here, a few at _Radiance, _and miscellaneous." Felicity took out a list on her phone and quickly scrolled though the massive list with only a few things checked off.

"Oh, right that. Can't we just go get smoothies and wait until tomorrow? My lethargic well-being is threatened with all this movement. My obesity does not approve," Lisa said as she slouched to make it look as if she was more laidback.

"We really shouldn't. Lucia said we needed it today, but-"

"Relax, I was joking. Although, that smoothie sounds amazing right now," Lisa was really an energetic kind of girl.

"See you after Winter Break," Lisa waved. Felicity whispered something into Lisa's ear, but she shook her head.

"May, Lisa's birthday is actually a few days after Christmas. You should come to her house to celebrate. It'll be pleasant. If you can't make it, then don't feel guilty, it's okay we understand. Bye, see you later," Felicity invited. Lisa groaned.

"Don't worry about it, Felicity's just worried I'm not social enough. Bye May," Lisa waved.

"Bye, I guess." May sighed, those two were really weird. Felicity always seemed so polite, yet Lisa was the complete opposite and was anything, but normal. The conversations between them also go by really fast. Then another thought occurred, should she get them a present? Sure she wasn't allowed to communicate with them, but they were always nice enough and she kind of grew fond of them. Though, if Dawn and the others were to find out, then that'd be troublesome.

Before May made a decision, she already picked up a charm bracelet with a chain of silver orchids and small decorative silver beads. In her other hand, May had picked up a headband made with two small wires of metal and connecting the two wires was a 2-dimensional silver butterfly. Definitely something those two would like. Might as well, right? If only Marina's gift had been this easy.

After buying the two items from a cashier with an eyelid piercing, May simply gave up searching for Marina's destined gift for the day and went to go buy gifts for other people. By the time it was time to meet up with the rest of the group, May had found a Skitty necklace for Dawn, a snake arm bracelet for Leaf, a microphone headset for Max, for her father she got a set of romance novels (her dad was a 'secret' fan), and a glass Beautifly figurine for her mother.

"You know, I have a great idea let's go ice skating tomorrow," Dawn suggested. That was that, the next day was going to be even more exhausting than the first.

* * *

"I probably should've mentioned this earlier, but I've never been ice skating," May said.

"So? Neither have we," Leaf replied back. May sighed, of course they hadn't. They went to put on their skates and got onto the ice. Dawn slipped the moment she got on, May somehow slipped before she got to the ice, Leaf shakily moved, and Marina slid like an ice princess.

"Marina, how do you even move so smoothly?" Leaf groaned.

"I've been skating since I was 7," Marina answered jumping through the air landing a spin.

"How was I unaware of all this? When?" Leaf slipped for the first time and smacked onto the ice.

"Every other day at 5 AM, I practice for an hour," Marina answered gliding smoothly. May finally managed to get on the ice and slip epically. It really did take skill to be as clumsy as she was.

"What else have we not known about?" Dawn asked holding onto the sides to move.

"Let's see… I've been taking piano since I was 5, cello since I was 6, violin at 8, dance at 10, oboe at 11, and for sports-"

"Seriously?" Leaf gaped making her fall face flat, shame. She had been doing pretty well.

"Nope, I was kidding. I didn't really play the oboe and cello," Marina winked skating as fast as she could around the rink.

"How high are your stress levels exactly?" Dawn let go of the side and started to get the hang of it, but she had to grab onto Leaf eventually causing them to collide.

"Not very, my sister is on a professional team for tennis, soccer, swim, and she plays the cello and oboe. I think I saw a gray hair on her head once," Marina responded.

"Seriously, Elie does all that? Does your family have superpowers?" Leaf got up again and started to skate shakily.

"Well, she is older. I'll probably go into sports, too. Actually, I think my mom's already signed me up for lacrosse this summer."

"Before I hear more about your overachieving family, let's just skate until I can actually not fall on my butt," Leaf said feeling that if she heard anymore, her parents were going to catch wind of it and make her go through that terrible future of turning her into a stress machine.

Leaf watched as Marina glided with little effort through the ice. Attempting to mimic, Leaf put one leg after the other to look as if she were using as little effort as Marina. Leaf, being the skilled learner she was, picked up and skated somewhat normally, plus the small research she did the night before on how to skate was also handy.

May, got up with wobbly knees and gripped onto the rails like Dawn had before. Dawn on the other hand was doing much better and was almost as good as Leaf. She didn't need to look at Marina for guidance, instead she completely winged it. People on the slow side really did have all the luck, though; different things could be said for the red loving brunette coordinator.

It really did take skill to suck at so many things. May couldn't play instruments, sports, dance, and basically most things that required skill. Well, except for being a coordinator. Coordinator, of course! May took out Glaceon, the blue dog-like creature flipped onto the rink. Next, May took out Blaziken, the fowl Pokémon flipped onto the stage looking quite annoyed, as the icy temperature wasn't its ideal habitat.

"Glaceon can you make more handles on the rink?" Glaceon shot ice beams making small holds in the shape of stanchions on the rink. "Blaziken, can you guide me a little?"

Blaziken nodded and took May's hands. Leaf took advantage of some of the holds, but was careful not to hold them too long due to their coldness. After about half an hour of guiding May, Blaziken was sent back to its Poke ball, there was only so much cold a fire Pokémon could handle.

By then May was already slightly used to how the skates worked. She could skate a well as a newbie, but with slips every now and then. May groaned, she could already tell her entire posterior was completely maimed. It was kind of amazing how people were naturally skilled at one thing, then suck so awfully bad at another.

Marina didn't seem to have this fatal flaw. She was always somewhat good with everything. May had seen her pose, play, sing, skate, cook, and do anything else, really. May had yet to her do an imperfect thing. She was virtually flawless. Maybe she hid something she was so bad at, so she would seem that way.

After an hour or so more of skating the group had had enough. They sat at a white round table sipping hot chocolate with mini marshmallows.

"Let's keep this a secret." Leaf winked as she sipped a little of the steaming chocolate.

"We did just lose like a thousand calories skating for that long, this is only fair," Dawn agreed.

"Just this once, I guess I'll have a small break from my diet," Marina said. She had the smallest out of the entire group. And she was the only one without any marshmallows.

"I'm so tired, plus I think I've fallen enough times to crack the ice, but I guess not, right? That ice is almost indestructible," Dawn complained while revealing a red and bruised hand from the times she landed on her hands.

"Marina, it looks like you're going to be the only one able to do a photo-shoot anytime soon." Leaf blew on the smoke and took another sip. May grew quiet as she watched Marina on how she drank. Her movements were polite; she couldn't even drink hot chocolate like a regular person.

"May, May, May, May, May…"

"…What?"

"Nothing, you just looked out of it." Leaf shrugged chugging down the last of her 16 oz. cup.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking," May said uncharacteristically.

"Okay, so let's stop talking crazy and go do something else. I'm not getting any younger," Leaf cheered.

"You sound like an old man," May laughed.

"Whatever. What do you guys want to do next?" May got an idea.

"Let's go to Marina's house to relax," May suggested.

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

A few moments later, a woman in her twenties answered. She had light blue hair with blue tips that went down to her mid-back. She was in a black tank with turquoise sweats. Her eyes were the same as Marina's, a bright sea blue.

"Marina hurry and get in. It's cold," She whined. She may have been equally as beautiful as Marina, but her personality didn't quite match up.

"Right, sorry." The group rushed in to go into Marina's room where they wouldn't bother her sister.

"I think Elie's had one too many stress bombs up her butt." Leaf stuck out her tongue when Elie wasn't looking.

"I guess. She's probably freaking out about her 10 essays due after the break." Marina shrugged. May looked around Marina's room for any indication of something she would like. There was a bed with nice sheets, a well-kept dresser, and there was nothing but regular room things. There weren't any items of personal taste, just clothes that Marina obviously had enough to last years.

"May, are you looking for something?" Marina's voice interrupted May's little search session.

May decided to be brutally honest, "Not really. It's just that your room doesn't have anything that shows what you like."

"My mom wanted to decorate this house exactly how she dreamed it should be," Marina explained.

"Now that you mention it, Marina, you really don't have anything from your favorite band, your favorite color isn't even in this room," Leaf said taking a look at her room.

"What's your favorite band Marina?" May tried to be sneaky, but she obviously failed.

"I like them all just fine," Marina answered. Well, so much for stealthy questioning.

"Whatever, Marina's favorite is Queen. She knows every lyric to all their songs, knows all the members, knows their birthdays, knows when they joined, and who plays what," Dawn scoffed at Marina's obvious downplay.

"Seriously? That's impressive," May said. Now she knew what to get Marina, but it was going to be hard since by the way the two judged how Marina was a hardcore fan, but now she finally had a clue on what to get her. Maybe if she could get a signed album or a limited edition something. Although, maybe she would just go with a new outfit, finding limited edition items were so complicated.

* * *

**I'm actually not late for once! REVIEW!**

**~TDF~**


	13. Thug Aliens With a Hint of Drama

**Summer! I have come up with a solution to my lazy updating! I will update every single freaking week! Although, I have a question for you guys. Should I update this story one week and then Greek Guys the next? Or should I just update this until it's finished? Review your answer because I'm too lazy to make a poll, plus I need the one I have now…**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Marina's gift idea had been thrown down a garbage shoot, buried into a pile of trash, and then decomposed into the earth's soil. There was absolutely nothing left from them. Fanatics of the group were insane about purchasing every last item. May had found one thing, but the bidding at the time had already tripled her spending money. If she went to check now, well, she would fathom that people were a little too serious about their entertainment.

May was currently roaming the mall (again) trying to find a perfect gift, though; she went to the music store to see if anything Queen was there. There wasn't anything that Marina didn't already have. May went to the food court for a sandwich and maybe some ice cream.

"May, I always knew you were secretly fattening up yourself," Drew's egoistic voice came in while May had taken a large bite of her everything sandwich.

"Ooo?" May swallowed again before trying.

"Drew? You almost gave me a heart attack." May breathed out a heavy sigh. Drew always tended to pop out of nowhere.

"Not really sure about you, but I happen to celebrate Christmas. I'm doing this thing called gift shopping for them. May, sometimes I feel I should be concerned on how much you're unaware of," Drew tested with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"I happen to know what that is!" Real smooth, as if anyone didn't.

"You do? Congrats, would you like a gold star?"

May glared, she swore he wrote a script for every comeback, so he couldn't ever lose in their conversations. What a pain in the posterior.

"Don't worry; I wasn't going to embarrass you all day. I was going to invite you to join me in shopping for people," Drew invited nonchalantly.

"This isn't like you…" May squinted her eyes in suspicion. Maybe he didn't know what to buy for them or maybe he didn't like shopping, as guys typically didn't shop. Whatever the reason, it was a little suspicious. May decided to venture the large building with him. It was awkward, May realized. If Drew didn't tease her, then they didn't have anything to talk about.

It was starting to get boring. _Right foot, then left foot. Right foot, then left foot. _She swung her arm a little until eventually she was like a child hanging onto their parents' arms while they swung a little. May's arm accidently brushed Drew's and she stopped awkwardly, he let out a snort.

"What?"

"Nothing." May shoved him for his cryptic answer. He let out a scoff.

"What now?!" She was starting to lose her patience. Why had she agreed?

"Nothing." This time May let out an angry sigh.

"Drew, where are we going?" May said after a long pause of awkwardness.

"Here," He replied. The store front had the sign, _Tats and Piercings for sale. 10% off! _May's left eye twitched. He was going to get a tattoo or piercing? Drew let out a loud laugh.

"Your face was priceless. We're actually going here." Drew scoffed. He motioned next to the tattoo parlor and toward a more teenager-like store, _Labeled 10. _For some odd reason, most of the stores teenagers shopped at didn't tend to make any sense.

"I didn't know you actually shopped at places that normal people go to," May commented a little shocked. She had always thought of Drew as an otherworldly being.

"Do you think I'm an alien? If I'm not mistaken, I'm a _normal _person." Drew rolled his green eyes. May didn't answer; it would have been a big blow to her intelligence if she admitted that she did think he was an alienated being.

"Let's go in, I want to see if I can find something for my friend," May cheered changing the subject to avoid further embarrassment. Drew only shook his head and followed in. Inside the store was exactly how you'd expect a teenage store. There were lots of headless mannequins wearing outfits that only looked good until you tried it on yourself. May even went to look at a sweater on a mannequin, but walked away seeing the price. That was another thing, stores at the mall were ridiculously priced, and it was no wonder Poke Tech students bought from the mall.

"For your friend? It's only a week until Christmas. Good luck," Drew said.

"Well, I know what she likes, but it's kind of hard to get this one thing…" May looked down.

"And what is this thing exactly? There's a chance I could help look for it, after all. I'm not completely useless," Drew joked.

"Actually… I'm not completely sure what one thing I want to get for her. She really likes the band, Queen. Although, it's practically impossible to find anything she doesn't have," May confessed. It was odd, really. She hadn't mentioned this problem to any of her other friends, yet here she was telling Drew about it.

"That's easy. I think I have some fancy album signed by every band member from the new ones to the older ones. Apparently my grandpa met all of them. He's big on music; he's got Beatles, Beethoven, MJ, even Taylor Swift." Drew rolled his emerald eyes at the last one.

"Are you serious? I can have it? Really?"

"I didn't say that. Although, I guess I could part with it…" Drew's voice had a hint of deviousness to it.

"Wait. You're not going to make me do something horrible, right?"

"Am I some kind of alien thug to you?" Yes.

"No. I just don't trust you," May retorted.

"Wow. Thanks for that confidence booster; I guess you could kiss that precious album goodbye." He had a good point, but would it be worth it. Drew was just, just so mischievous with everything.

After a moment she gave in, "Fine. What do you want for it?"

"Good question. I'll think about it, but after I'm done. I guess we could go pick it up. By the time I'm done, I'll probably have an idea of what I want."

* * *

"It's amazing how psychic I am, I was almost spot on. I know exactly what I want. I need you to come to Lisa's birthday party. It's three days after Christmas. Her crazy friend somehow ended up making enough preparations for an entire continent, so we need someone who can eat their fill." Insulting her and inviting her at the same time. Classic Drew.

"Are you calling me fat?" May growled and smacked him.

"I'm calling you denser in the physical body than the average one," Drew commented. May wasn't sure what that exactly meant, but it sounded rude. Drew walked in and out of his house in a matter of minutes. In his right hand was a small plastic bag containing the album with the autographs.

"How did you dad even get this? It must be worth a million dollars," May asked as she took it out to see if he had been bluffing. It wasn't a lie, the front and back covers were filled with autographs of the band members.

"Not sure if you've realized this yet, but my family's loaded. Just like most people who go to Poke Tech." Drew's voice came as another tease. May wasn't quite sure how she hadn't attempted to kill him at least once.

"Anyway, can you drop me off? I think I had something to do back home," May lied. She really couldn't stand to spend another moment with him.

"I already know you want to stuff your face more. Let's go," Drew poked. Well, that was it. She snapped.

"Drew! Honestly, I swear on Arceus's name. I will kill you!" May growled at him.

"Good luck with that. Hey, look is that Simon?" May looked over to where Drew had motioned toward. He quickly went behind her and grabbed hold of her neck with an arm.

"I guess I win. You'd be dead first," Drew said letting go. May gave a confused look, and then it dawned on her that he was just teasing again.

"That was a cheap shot," She protested.

"Not really. Simon really is over there." True enough, Simon was walking towards them.

"May are you dating Drew or something? This is suspicious," Simon teased. May blushed furiously.

"As if!" May's face was hot with anger and embarrassment.

"Simon can you take her home? I have to get some presents wrapped," Drew asked ignoring Simon's bluff.

"Yeah, but you owe me. I was about to ask if you wanted to hang with us, but I'm going to take that as a no." Simon shrugged.

"Right, thanks. Bye." Drew got into his car and drove off.

"May, you're going to have to guide me," Simon said. May nodded and got into his car. Another fancy sports car that May didn't bother to identify.

"So why were you at Drew's?"

"I was just helping him shop for Christmas," May answered.

"Well, that's too bad. Drew would really loosen up if he had a girlfriend," Simon replied.

"That's not going to happen. What about you and Lisa?" Now May was finally going to have some fun.

"Right… Well, she's kind of oblivious for a genius." He signed in response.

"How long have you known each other?"

"I've known her for about 4 years, but she's known me for about 3."

"Wait. What?"

"I'll explain. You see…"

* * *

BRRRIIINNNG!

_Hoenn Middle School had just let out. An adolescent boy of 13 had worn an unzipped jacket, he had left it in his locker for long enough. It was starting to stink, plus it was the middle of spring. Simon rushed from his locker to try and exit the school. Then suddenly a girl, at the time a tad shorter than him had bumped into him._

"_Sorry," She said trying to get through. Simon raised his brow, he knew this chick. _

"_Lisa, was it?" She looked up with squinted eyes. She felt a Class A stalker coming along._

"_Yeah, do I know you?" _

"_I do happen to be your neighbor, sort of. You know, that house on your other side," Simon described._

"_Oh, right! Well, nice to meet you, but I have somewhere to be. Hey, did I get a scratch from your zipper?" Indeed there was a small scratch on her cheek. Well, she could check off being injured by a zipper on her list of embarrassing injuries. _

"_Yeah there is one, sorry," Simon apologized. _

"_Nah, I've been scratched by a pen this week, too. See?" She lifted her arm to show him a red line running along near her arm. Simon wasn't sure to laugh or tell her she needed to be more careful, but he leaned more toward the first option._

"_You're kind of fragile aren't you?" _

"_Nope! I happen to have survived being spit on by some weirdo making gun noises, splashed with mud that smells like garbage, scratching up half of my entire body by tripping over a pebble smaller than my pinky nail, and now these two." Lisa's voice was really optimistic and Simon wasn't sure what to do about what he had just heard. Though, she did peak his interest. _

"_You know, you really shouldn't tell people these kinds of things. They might be embarrassing," Simon replied._

"_So? If I was embarrassed about these kinds of things then I'd be embarrassed about everything I did. I'm not exactly good at being graceful and majestic like a unicorn." This chick really did peak his interest. _

"_And how exactly do you know if they're majestic if they're not real?" _

"_Well, if you meet one, then please show me and prove me wrong," Lisa replied with a shrug._

* * *

"…And that's pretty much how we met." Simon shrugged as if it were a typical meeting, which judging by how Lisa acted, it was pretty accurate.

"You really remember everything about this day, huh?" May was shocked; she couldn't even place the day Misty was adopted, which should've been a pretty important day. Although, to be fair she had been one, as if most people could say they remembered their entire lives.

"Well, that's not saying much. Lisa and Felicity remember the first day they met and even the specific date," Simon answered.

"How long have they known each other?" It seemed like the two were fraternal twins at times.

"I've known her since I could remember, but for Lisa it's about the 3 years," Simon responded.

"Really, I feel like they're closer?" she said.

"Um, if I remember…"

* * *

"_I didn't know you knew Felicity. She's really shy," Simon said to Lisa as the two got ready to run the 50 yard dash. Apparently they wanted to see how fast they could run. _

"_She seems kind of sad. I just want to give her a hug, y'know?" Simon understood Felicity always refused to sit at lunch with them. Not only that, but whenever the option to work with a partner was offered, Felicity seldom actually worked with someone. She only accepted if someone had asked, but even so. They were always the quiet, awkward ones that didn't say anything. It was a tad depressing. You know that one person that was socially awkward and didn't talk to anyone else other than their friends, but in this case. Felicity had none._

_Sure, she lived close to Lisa and Simon, but she didn't have any classes with them, lonesome to one with Lisa. _

"_I guess that's true. It's a little sad to see people like Felicity," Simon answered._

"_Right? That's why I _have _to become her friend. I used to be like that, too. I didn't start making friends until 5__th__ grade. I can't let that poor girl suffer like that," Lisa said with determined eyes. Simon sighed; it was so typical of her to do the most random of things._

"_It's the same with Drew, too. I guess we need to up our game," Simon said. _

_As a few weeks went by, Lisa persistently bugged Felicity until she agreed to work the next project and sit with her at lunch for at least a week. As she said best, "I think I deserve points for being skilled at annoying the crap out of someone." As for what the points actually were, she had no clue. It just sounded good, so she went with it, maybe they could be life points._

_Simon failed miserably; Drew was insanely good at being alone. He even gave off a strange eerie aura. Drew had suspected such things would happen if he was alone all the time, so he prepared himself. Anything Simon threw at him, Drew would twist into his favor. He was sly and that infuriated Lisa. After recruiting Felicity, she swore an oath to recruit him, too. _

_As their first middle school year ended, summer came and passed. The beginning of their second year began, Lisa was ready. She had found out the first day that she had two classes with him and Simon had three. She wasn't quite sure why Drew didn't take honors classes; he was so skilled at academics. It was a waste, really. _

_As Lisa's plan to bug Drew out of his mind occurred, Simon went on his own little annoy Drew fest. Drew, a teen who had enjoyed his peaceful summer at his cousin's house, now had to look every corner to make sure those _things _were at bay. He had sworn if he saw them for another second, he would need to snap one of their necks. Why couldn't they just respect him in his peaceful state? _

_He hated to admit it, but he didn't have the guts to skip school. That's why every day he would wake up on time, get ready on time, and get to school on time. His attendance was perfect; there wasn't a single day he missed. He even checked his school calendar often to make sure during holidays he wasn't missing a thing. Heck, he even considered taking advanced classes, but he didn't particularly like extra work, plus it's not like his grades even counted toward college. _

_After a week or so more of the aggravation from the two, he decided one lunch wouldn't hurt. He was wrong, so wrong. They had roped him in and soon enough no matter where he hid, they would find him, and sit next to him. Simon and Lisa had cheered, while Felicity was there just being her. She had annoyed Drew the very least._

* * *

"Somehow, I'm not even surprised this is how you all became friends."

"Well, I had to read some of Drew's journal to get some details-"

"Wait. Drew has a journal? That's priceless," May laughed. Out of everything May had thought Drew might be secretly hiding, she really hadn't expected him to have a journal. Now thoughts wondering if Drew wrote in it daily, if there were any juicy secrets, or anything other than his outer mysterious façade.

"Not really, I'm pretty sure a robot could tell more interesting stories. I think he honestly looks up every word in the thesaurus and uses the most complicated form. I couldn't get past a sentence without having to look up more than half the words. There's no way I'm touching that thing again, I'd rather read my English textbook." May sighed, that got her hopes up for nothing. She was hoping Drew was secretly hiding some kind of girlish desire. Though, that had been unreasonable in the first place, May had really hoped it had been true.

After dropping May off, Simon drove back to his house. He had forgotten how much fun middle school had been with the three. He had even liked Lisa back then. It was a fast love, too fast for anyone to take him seriously, but here he was. His feelings were unaltered and he was still chasing after someone that might never return their feelings back. Pointless? Possibly, but maybe if he tried hard enough, they might get to her.

Too bad she was oblivious to everything. Felicity wasn't a help either. Back in the day, she had clung onto Lisa like a newborn. It was as if, Lisa was her life support, that didn't open any chances for Simon to zone in on the kill. It was hard as it is, he really didn't appreciate the huge roadblock that was smaller than he was. He really loved Felicity as a sister, but that was the problem. Siblings tended to annoy you not matter the circumstances.

Then there was Drew, the scumbag actually knew of his feelings and what had he done to aid? He purposely did nothing, which was the biggest roadblock. Lisa absolutely hated it when Drew and Felicity got into any sort of depression and did everything within her power to help them. Simon didn't particularly want them to be depressed, but when Lisa got like she did, she didn't think about anything, but.

Lisa was the main problem. She simply didn't think obtaining a boyfriend; much less a date was important. She simply didn't prioritize things like that over her grades. She had even once bluntly told Simon, _"I don't need something as weird as a boyfriend because let's face it, I'm not exactly mature enough for one. Plus, I'd probably end up treating them like a friend."_

So to be frank, she would friendzone them to no end. Lisa was really a child when it came to mature things such as dating. She simply couldn't care less; she really thought friends were more important. Although that was great for life goals, it made Simon's goal so much harder. Why was she so stubborn? Simon sighed as he got into his house. It was time to take a really long break from it all and just chill.

The moment May got home, she took note of the small plastic bag in her grasp containing Marina's perfect present. It was odd; usually when something went right her first reaction was to be bursting with energy. It was even Christmas in a week, so why was she so excited, yet she didn't have an ounce of energy. Plus, she felt like she needed to be freaking out about looking for a present for Drew.

Was that odd?

Maybe the next day she would find something for him, after all she had a week, right? Although, it was the same thing for Marina, she had no idea what kinds of things he liked. Plus, they weren't exactly best friends that hung out a lot, so May really couldn't just enter his house on a simple request. Maybe she would just get him something simple.

May sighed, whatever, it was a future problem of the future. With that being decided May had made sure all her presents for everyone was safe, she didn't want anyone peeking in and ruining the surprise.

"May, I feel like we haven't done anything in forever. Let's go do something like tubing. Remember the first time we went together? You were scared to go down the big hill, and I had to make you," Misty kidded.

"Uh huh, but you were the one that almost peed her pants on the way there. You were so excited," May poked back.

"Touché."

"Tubing does sound like fun, maybe we could go on Christmas. We haven't been in forever, huh?" May remembered one time going down a hill she accidently fell out of the tube. The workers were a bit mad when they learned of this. It's not like she had meant to fall out like a total idiot.

"Maybe, if we have time for it. We're already planning on having a huge dinner, meeting family, visiting home, so maybe afterwards," Misty answered. May sighed; she'd completely forgotten that she was going home. Now she needed to contact her friends that she wasn't going to be able to meet up with them for even an hour on Christmas like they had originally planned.

"When did you guys plan all this?"

"I think you were with your friends, mom argued that we should wait for you to plan out Christmas, but you were late, so we had to do it without you," Misty replied. Ouch. That hurt, they planned it without her? No one wanted to wait until they were all together?

"Why didn't you guys just wait for me?" May felt her fists clench involuntarily.

"Mom and dad needed to do things. They get busy around the Christmas time, especially. Dad needed to make sure the gym was closed so no one tried to battle him and mom needed to make sure all last minute orders were done, apparently there were more Christmas parties than expected," Misty retorted.

"Well, then why not during dinner or something?" May growled at her. It'd been a while since they fought.

"May the world doesn't revolve around you, if you can't even separate from your model friends to do something with us, then that's your loss," Misty argued back.

"Is that why you didn't wait? Was it because you don't like my friends?" May was screaming now.

"As if! You just can't seem to separate from them! They're not that great, you know?" Misty's face was full of anger.

"Whatever! You're just jealous!" May felt like crying.

"Misty! May! What are you two fighting about?" Caroline had ran as fast as she could when she heard the first of the yelling.

"Whatever!" Misty stormed up the stairs to her room to take a shower long enough to fill an ocean.

"I just-argh!" May stormed into her room, which was also up the stairs. Christmas wasn't supposed to be like this, so why was this happening?

* * *

**Remember what I said? Review for your opinion! Also, I finally added some kind of conflict. God, was this getting old... Anyway, sorry for the insane amount of break lines, but I couldn't think of any other way to tell you some past memories. **

**~TDF~**


End file.
